


Dizzy

by TinySpiney



Series: I See You [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Cole Anderson, Android Elijah Kamski, Android Hank Anderson, Android Jeffrey Fowler, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 (Detroit: Become Human), Human Original Chloe | RT600, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Cole Anderson, Role Reversal, everyone gets a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 70,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySpiney/pseuds/TinySpiney
Summary: Also with playlists!!SIDE A: Connor AndersonSIDE B: HankSIDE C: Caleb AndersonSIDE D: Niles AndersonSIDE E: Gavin ReedSIDE F: ElijahSIDE G: Cole Anderson
Relationships: Cole Anderson & Connor, Cole Anderson & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Cole Anderson & Elijah Kamski, Cole Anderson & Gavin Reed, Cole Anderson & Hank Anderson, Cole Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Jeffrey Fowler, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Jeffrey Fowler
Series: I See You [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730275
Comments: 40
Kudos: 17





	1. Woke Up In The Morning Feelin' Cynical, Typical

**Author's Note:**

> Hey part 2 is here!!!!! The title is from the MISSIO song Dizzy, as are all the chapter titles!! Just like last time with I See You, we're not new to this rodeo, lads
> 
> I am very excited to say that I have the first three chapters all written already, and that I'll have some semblance of self-control and update weekly. I'm gonna upload the chapters on Wednesdays!! At least in my timezone it'll be wednesdays,,,,,
> 
> I hope you guys have fun on this rollercoaster, I'm slightly suffering ┏ (゜ω゜)=👍

White. It was bright. Also a little cold. Was this it? Was  _ this _ the afterlife? Was there even an afterlife? Well, he supposed, there could be. But since this was a blinding white light, and not some pits of darkness and flames, could it be considered heaven? People used to describe it as some place in the clouds. Clouds were up in the atmosphere, closer to the sun. So it made sense for it to be bright and sort of cold. It made sense for heaven to be cold, too, it was supposed to be the opposite of hell. So he was...dead. That was news to him. He thought he'd stay alive out of sheer force of will. He hoped his life could be reflected upon in good light. He thought he lived a good life. It wasn't always good. No, he did things he probably shouldn't have. But in the end it gave him such a loving family. People he loved. People who made him understand the meaning of, in both a literal and figurative sense, "ride or die" because of. 

A door opened. Heaven had doors? This afterlife-- It was confusing and made his head hurt. He hoped it wasn't like some clerical office. _That_ would be hell. Or maybe this was the final moments. The last of the electrical impulses firing off, creating some scenario that would comfort him at this time. That was what the scientists said it was. He hoped that it might be considered the same for him. Comforts in creating his own form of the afterlife, even if he likely wasn’t going to end up anywhere. So then why in the fucking world did heaven have _doors_? Then he realised, the light above him was just that; a fucking light. The cold was because he was cold. He was-- _He was naked laying on a metal table._

_ Oh fuck, was he actually alive and stuck in his own body during his autopsy? _

That was a terrifying thought. People sticking their hands where they didn’t belong. Playing with things they didn’t really understand. It was different.  _ It was different. _ Woah wait a minute, yeah it  _ was _ different. Someone was putting shit  _ inside _ of him. What the fuck? He couldn’t move his eyes. He didn’t think he was supposed to. Wait, so was this hell? Did he actually go to hell instead? Why else would people be playing with his insides and he wouldn’t be able to move a goddamn muscle? It made his head swim. Fuck, he wanted to find someone else,  _ anyone _ else, to talk to. To figure out just what was going on. He couldn’t talk. He tried to open his mouth, to move his lips, but there was nothing. He could feel his heart though. He could feel it pound in his fear. Shit, he hated fear. The way it locked up his joints and made it so he couldn't move. Stratford Tower. Kamski’s mansion. The march on the fifth recall plant. 

A voice above him said to stop, and the hands inside of him did. The voice above him said to shut him down.  _ Shut him down? _ Why was he being shut down? No, if he was dead then wasn’t he--

_ Then there was nothing. _

Empty, blissful,  _ nothing.  _

Was this what death was? Was this what dying felt like? He wouldn’t know, he's never died before. Got close a few times. But never actually, y’know, kicked the bucket. Shuffled off of this mortal coil. Never fell off the perch. Slept with the fishes. Pushed daisies. Or whatever have you. He didn’t understand what was going on, and he...he wanted to. He never thought he’d be curious about the great unknown, that he wouldn’t have to worry about it. That he’d just have to worry about seeing his loved ones again, and that was it. That was--

  
  


\---

  
  


_ August̷ �̸�̴t̷h̶ ̷2̶0̴�̶̻͒�̵̳̼̥̎͛ ̶̛͇͙͐̒:̷̧̫͔͂̌̏�̴̧̲̝̥̳̠̙͇̰̰̥̈̒̓̄̔̽̾͝�̶̢͙̖̩̜̘̀̓̋̍ ̶̲̪̱̪͊̊̂̈͂̏ :̴̛̘̤̜̻̪̭̤͎̓͂̎̑̔͒̎͑͂̕�̴͚̼̼̳̪̭̋͌̂̿̄́̈̓̾̏̒͆͛́̕͠͠�̷̡̨̳͚̘̫̦͖͍̯͕͙̖̅̀̄ͅ ̷̢͖̝͕̬͈͕̟̩̩̤͈̺̺͔̮̈̉͑͛̇̎͑̋̐͂͑̃͂̕ͅP̵̨̛͓͕̘̰̙̥͘͠M̶̡͉͉͓̙͚̖̣̍͋͊̆ _

  
  


“Good morning,” the voice from before greeted him. “You seem to be in proper working order now. How do you feel?”

  
  


How  _ did _ he feel?  _ ‘In proper working order.’  _ What did that mean? He was dead.  _ Wasn’t he? _ He was cold, still. He was cold and confused and he just wanted to know what was going on. It made him...afraid. If this was any normal situation then his hands would be sweaty, he’d be swallowing nervously, fiddling with something even. But this...wasn’t normal. He had never died before. Not even on Stratford Tower. He didn’t know how he was feeling. His heart--  _ Thirium pump _ was racing. He didn’t know what was going on. He didn’t like not knowing. He was used to knowing. Scanning the area and being able to assess the situation with his--

  
  


"̷I̷'̵m̶ ̷s̴c̶a̸r̵e̵d̴.̴"̵ He whimpered. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he admitted he was scared. "̸I̷'̸m̴ ̵s̸c̸a̴r̵e̴d̸.̷ ̶I̶'̷m̸ ̵s̵o̵ ̵s̵c̸a̶r̴e̸d̴.̵ ̴W̵h̵a̶t̷'̴s̷ ̶h̸a̴p̴p̷e̸n̶i̶n̷g̶ ̵t̶o̷ ̵m̷e̶?̶ ̶W̸h̷y̶ ̸a̶m̴ ̴I̶ ̴s̴t̵i̴l̸l̷ ̵a̵l̵i̸v̶e̶?̸ ̷W̷h̶y̶ ̴d̶i̸d̶n̴'̷t̵ ̵I̶ ̴d̷i̴e̴?̴"̵

“Woah, woah, hey.” A hand went to his shoulder, and he didn’t like it. He knew who this was now. Chloe Kamski. A completely unhinged megalomaniac with a god complex.  _ She brought him back. _ “You need to calm down, your stress levels are too high, sweetheart.” 

  
  


The sheer  _ audacity _ she had to even speak with him. She knew that he didn’t like her. She fucking  _ knew. _ Yet here they both were. Chloe Kamski leaning over him in her pretty blue dress, and him in a...fucking uniform? No, no he stopped wearing uniforms. He didn’t need to once he--

  
  


“Hey, come on, tell me how you feel. Can you wiggle your fingers and toes?”

  
  


He brought a hand up and flipped her off. Fuck, was it sastifying to do that. He was robbed of his afterlife. He was robbed of the chance to see his loved ones again. Though...wasn’t she dead? The news, hell it was  _ national news, _ reported her death back in 2042. Some...freak accident while she was working on some new cutting edge tech she said was going to change the world forever. Maybe she just made a copy of herself so Elijah wouldn’t be lonely. It wouldn’t be  _ too _ hard to rewrite herself in the form of code. Hospitals were creating cerebral scans and maps the last he heard. Fuck, when was that? Why didn’t the date and time show up properly when he woke up again? There were too many questions and not enough answers. But...she was  _ right there. _ If he mentioned having questions, then she would answer. Right? If there was one thing that was consistent in Chloe Kamski; it was that she was prideful to a fault. He could just...ask. 

  
  


“What year is it?” There was less static in his voice now. “I need to know what year it is. Where’s my--”

“It’s 2089.” Chloe Kamski had a wild grin, one that honestly made her look like a mad scientist. “It’s that  _ wonderful _ ? The results were better than I could ever dream of. I honestly thought you were gone for good. I mean; with how long you’ve been dead for? But that new tech! Whoo boy--”

  
  


Oh holy  _ shit. _ She was actually, justifiably, legitimately, clinically,  _ insane. _ The wild glint in her eyes, the erratic movements as she gestured along with her words, the way she sounded manic as she spoke. She was completely and totally out of touch with reality. It was almost like this  _ was _ Chloe Kamski. Not just a perfect copy of her; but actually, really, Chloe Kamski. With full blown psychosis. Just like she used to have when she was alive. It wasn’t like society didn’t know that she was...y’know... _ eccentric. _ But this was...a perfect copy of her. Her disjointed speech; the way it quickly became incomprehensible and she would switch topics in the blink of an eye that wouldn’t even be related. 

Then he realised; this  _ was _ Chloe Kamski. He overheard a conversation Gavin had with her on the phone one day in the break room. She was talking about her new project that would likely take a decade or two to complete.  _ She wanted to transfer the human consciousness into machines.  _ She wanted people to live forever. To further blur the line between human and machine. While the idea had been around virtually since the beginning of androids, hell especially in fiction, it was purely theoretical. No one had actually managed to transfer the human mind into a machine. To convert the electrical impulses that fired through the brain into binary; put it into a motherboard, a cpu, whatever the hell was actually in there. 

But someone  _ did _ manage to do it. The accident in 2042, Chloe Kamski working on a project, the fact that she was right here in front of him. Exactly the same as she had been the last time they saw one another. Exactly the same as when she tried to get Elijah fucking  _ shot. _ He realised, in that moment as his artificial stomach dropped so fast he felt like he was going to throw up;  _ this was Chloe Kamski. _ She succeeded. She finally was able to transfer the human mind into a machine, with herself as the first test subject.

_ And Connor himself as the second. _

Then he remembered it. 

His death. 

The undercover job with Hank to try and get intel from the suspects. The way that bullets riddled his chest and stomach, blood pouring out of the wounds. He remembered the way he smiled as Hank held him in his arms, as he  _ ran. _ He had a habit of that. If things were bad he would run. Hank never took a cab, he never drove. If he had that specific type of parental fear, he would run like he was the goddamn Flash. 

_ Connor remembered.  _

_ The fluorescent lights overhead were blurring together, Hank’s scared and booming voice, doctors trying their best to save his life. There was an erratic air around him. He was disoriented and didn’t have a grasp on what was going on. Didn’t have a grip on reality. Connor didn’t know what was happening around him. He didn’t know and it scared him. He wanted Hank. He knew it was childish, but he wanted his dad. He was dying for fuck’s sake. He became target practice for some Red Ice dealing assholes. They riddled him with bullets, some going through him and making him bleed out, some of them staying in his body and making it so terribly painful to move. To even breathe.  _

_ Breathe.  _

_ He needed to do that, why couldn’t he do that? Connor felt like he was choking, he could smell and taste blood. It was thick and coated the inside of his mouth, it was almost slimy against his tongue. It was metallic and quickly overwhelmed his senses. It was too much, too much, it made his eyes roll back and he gagged against the substance. Blood spurting out of his mouth as he coughed and sputtered. Seconds felt like an eternity as he coughed and drowned in his own blood, as he was getting put on a gurney and wheeled into the OR. Nothing made sense anymore. Sounds blended around him, the lights streaked by in lines that hurt his eyes. His head was forced to the side as he coughed up more blood. As it spilled out of his chest and mouth. He could hear sounds, but he couldn’t understand what they were. He heard the one squeaky wheel and focused on it. If he focused then he’d stay awake. They needed him awake. His family needed him awake.  _

_ An android was the one to get ready to put him under. Connor snorted out a little laugh, blood bubbling past his lips and running down his face, and felt Hank’s hand in his. At least he thought it was Hank’s, it had to be. He felt a very real feeling skin peel back until he was holding something smooth. No human’s skin was that smooth. It had to be plastic. Connor’s vision was swimming with black spots, his body begged him to let him slip under the lovely blanket of sleep. To let him rest his mind and body. But he couldn’t do that, he couldn’t just abandon them. But… In a way he wouldn’t be abandoning. He’d be coming back. He’d see Cole again. Hopefully at least. There was a good chance that he would go to some iteration of a negative afterlife, if there even was one, with all the things he had done. Maybe Cole could forgive him some day. For the things he’d said, the things he’d done, the things he didn’t say or do. The people he pushed away. Connor could hope at least.  _

_ But it seemed the universe wasn’t done kicking Connor in the ass in his dying moments. How ironic. Cole went in for emergency surgery with an android doctor and never came back out. Connor knew he was dying. He accepted it. He’d go and he’d do...whatever it was people did when they died. He’d move on to wherever he’d go. Oblivion, nothing, heaven, hell, valhalla, hel. Connor didn’t know, and frankly, he didn’t care. He looked at Hank through his half-lidded eyes before going under, coughing and choking on his own blood filling his shitty asthmatc lungs, struggling to even get out the last words Hank would probably ever hear from him.  _

  
  


_ “I love you, Dad.” _

  
  


Connor sat up on the table, swinging his legs over the side and standing of his own accord. It wasn’t  _ fair. _ Chloe didn’t get to play god. Chloe, realistically, never should have been able to still have access to the tech after she died. Elijah was the one who--  _ She left it all to Elijah. _ Fucking-- Of  _ course _ she left it to him. Because that way she could stick around and tinker with it to bring him back. But he died the year after she did. Why did she only wake him back up now? It was 2089--  _ Motherfucker. _ He was born in August of  _ 2009, _ and she woke him back up in August of  _ 2089. _ The date. He needed the date. If it was his birthday, then it would really be fucked. Then he would walk right out the fucking door, march right on down to the DPD, and look for Hank. 

  
  


“Chloe, I need you to shut the hell up for a fucking second.” Connor pressed his hands into the sides of his head until pressure warnings flashed across his vision. “What’s the date? Please,  _ please, _ don’t fucking tell me it’s my birthday.”

“Alright, then I won’t.”

  
  


Alrighty, time to get up then. That meant it was August goddamn fifteenth. That meant it was his birthday. That Chloe was so hellbent on making things like they were  _ before,  _ that she waited; she waited  _ forty fucking years, _ to bring him back from the dead. Connor was fucking  _ disgusted. _ She had no right to decide who lived on and who stayed dead. So he got up, and walked out the fucking door. He’d give her IQ to her though, she put it to good use in deciding not to even call after him as he left. If he was where he thought he was, then he’d be able to find his own way out. Find his own way back to the DPD. Find his own way back to his house. He knew Hank would be there. 

The fucking pool was still blood red. Huh, blood red. That was a bit outdated now, wasn’t it? Connor didn’t stop to think about it. He just grabbed his coat from Elijah, awkwardly thanked him, and went out into the late summer weather. Fuck, it was 2089, there was no way his car survived. If it did, there was no way Hank would let Chloe have it. Good thing he was a fuckin’ android now, he could walk. So walk he did. He tried to mostly stick to back roads, he didn’t want anyone to question him if they saw. It wasn’t like he could hold up his badge and say everything was alright, he was visiting his technically sister-in-law. Besides, even if he did have it, there was no guarantee that whoever stopped him would believe it. 

It took him fuck knows how many hours to get into the city. It was...different. Well, he guessed it would be. Considering the fact that he last saw it forty years ago. But this was...kind of like the old sci-fi cartoons from when he was a kid. No flying cars, of course, that would just be awful for traffic. But it looked like a technological utopia. Which, if all those YA novels he read in high school were anything to go off of, meant that  _ something _ was going on behind the scenes. Hopefully they didn’t move the DPD. If they did, he was fucked. Automated billboards showed the time, temperature, and current street. Well wasn’t that convenient? He was a few blocks away from where the DPD was supposed to be. At least. Where it was supposed to be in his memory. He saw a human woman and her kid. Maybe he could ask them for directions. Y’know, just to be sure about it. He didn’t know if he had an LED, but it must not have mattered by that year, because she pointed him in the right direction without a second glance. And boy was it satisfying to know that he remembered exactly where it was. With a thanks and a wave, he was off. 

Standing before him was the DPD. Glass doors and receptionists, chairs half filled with people coming in for one reason or another. Connor put his hand on the handle, and pulled it open. A wave of slightly cooler air fanned against him as he walked inside. There was someone at the counter he didn't recognize. Must have been human. Or maybe androids started making new face plates so they were more varied. So honestly, Connor had no idea if this person would know who he was or not. The youngest Lieutenant in Detroit history, or just somebody who wanted to know if the RK800 known as Hank was still working there. If he even was at that point. There was no way to know. It wasn’t like Connor had a data--  _ Oh shit he had a database. _ He fiddled with it for a second, or a few, or maybe around seven minutes. Or was it a fraction of a second? Everything slowed down around him, crawling to a standstill as he pulled up data about the RK800 known as Hank. He was the DPD’s central station’s police captain. The first android to get the job. Apparently Captain Allen had appointed him, had  _ wanted _ him to take his place. 

Connor closed the file, and the world around him resumed. The receptionist called him over. He was nervous, so fucking nervous he thought he was going to pass out. Or throw up. Or maybe both. Could androids even throw up? Was that something new? Could they eat now? Oh shit. Connor smiled and greeted the receptionist, saying he’d like to know if the captain was in today and if he could speak with him. He didn't give any details, but did keep his voice serious. They just stared at him. A ping sounded in his head,  _ what the fuck, _ and he realised it was a message asking him to sign in and wait in the lobby. Oh. Okay. He didn’t know how to sign in. But he sorta just...mentally reached out to it and wrote his name down. He just put his first name, Hank would know who it was. Then he sat down with some of the others. There was a twitchy guy, an android, with facial scarring and a WR400 sitting beside him trying to get him to calm down. There were a few humans, kids that looked tired and talked about how their parents were probably going to yell at them for whatever it was. There was a PL600 with a little girl, they were the only ones who were calm. The little girl asked how long it would take for her mother to get off of work. Now that...that just pulled at Connor’s heart strings-- Did he have heart strings anymore? Technically he didn’t in the first place. But since he didn’t have a heart anymore, what would he have to say now? It pulled at his thirium lines? That was...weird. Maybe he could ask Hank what he said. 

Someone coming to tell him he could come inside didn’t happen fast enough. Some rookie by the looks of the uniform. They lead him to the still glass office, now decorated with various little knick knacks Hank had to have collected over the decades. Though a tan teddy bear with a brown bow around its neck sat up on top of a filing cabinet in the corner. Connor nearly busted into tears then and there. The rookie said Connor could wait in the office, pointing to a switch on the side that would frost the glass while he waited. So he did just that. It was really cool actually. It looked just like the effects from the movies, how ice would shoot up the body of water and crystallize it. He had half a mind to just...play with it. Make the glass go from clear to frosted over and over again. But Hank would probably throw him out through said glass if he did it. So Connor awkwardly sat rigidly in one of the office chairs, waiting for his dad to come in and talk to him. Funnily enough, he could hear everyone in the bullpen if he tried hard enough. He could hear some guy talking about how Jackie’s family was there to pick her up, the rookie stammering saying someone was waiting for the captain in his office, and the captain saying he’d be right there after he had his coffee. Hank could drink coffee? Or was it some thirium equivalent? Either way, Connor felt his hea--  _ thirium pump _ race as he heard Hank's heavy footsteps. He could hear him talking to someone about the recent Detroit Gears game, calling bullshit on some injury a team member had gotten. Hank sounded like a gruff old man. He was Connor’s gruff old man.  _ He was technically older than Connor now. _ Hank was forty-one, and Connor was thirty-four.  _ Holy shit. _

  
  


“Holy shit.” Hank stood in the doorway, hand still on the door, before slamming it shut. He dragged Connor out of the chair by his shirt, and snarled at him. “You fucking go back and tell Miss Kamski I’m  _ sick and tired _ of her goddamn mind games. Tell her to stop sending fuckin’ barbie dolls of my dead sons.”

“Dad?” Connor didn’t… “What did she do to Caleb and Niles?”

“Oh, oh okay. So you’re one meant to get an emotional response from me, is that it?” Hank laughed bitterly and shoved Connor back down into the chair. He sat on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms and staring down at Connor as if he were something...less than alive. “You fucking  _ go back. _ You go and you never fucking come back.” 

“I-I didn’t mean to--” 

  
  


What? What didn’t he mean? How could he make him understand? What was something only he and Hank knew that could prove it was  _ him _ ? That it was  _ Connor Anderson. _ Fuck, it felt all too familiar. The night in the CyberLife Tower at Belle Isle with his brothers, how they were fucking cuffed together. How they were kidnapped. How he drove himself and Caleb over to Niles’ house to find him asleep in bed. How that other Hank knocked on the door and he immediately knew something was off. Hank ran his fingers through Connor’s hair when he hugged him. That fucking thing didn’t. That...that was it. That night. That was how Connor could make Hank understand it was him. 

  
  


“What’s my son’s name?”

“No--”

“My son.  _ Your grandson.  _ What’s my son’s name, Hank?” Connor stood up and faced Hank with a lopsided grin. “That night in Belle Isle with my brothers and I handcuffed to each other, I asked you that question. I knew that fuckin’ thing wasn’t you because he didn’t do this.” He grabbed Hank’s hand and made him card his fingers through his curls. “When I hugged him, he didn’t do  _ that. _ ” 

  
  


Hank shoved him. He tore his hand away and he shoved Connor to the ground. Hank never...he was built to be tough and strong and good in a fight. Connor knew that. He was built to be merciless and ready to fucking snap somebody in half at any given moment. But despite that, Connor had never seen him like that. He only heard it.  _ Once. _ When he was dying. The memories made his head spin, he could almost  _ feel _ the blood filling his lungs. Choking him and making him cough up the very thing that would keep him alive. Without even realising it, he started to cry. He could almost feel the  _ pain. _ It  _ burned. _ Connor’s chest  _ burned. _ But it wasn’t a good burn like the first drag he’d take of a cigarette. It felt like someone filled him with gasoline and dropped a match in his mouth, covering it so the flames couldn't escape. He felt like he was boiling. 

Connor started to cough and sputter, choking on blood that wasn’t in his lungs, crying out for Hank and his brothers. How it wasn’t fucking  _ fair _ that Chloe played god like that and brought him back from the dead. How she robbed him of seeing his son again. He curled in on himself and he  _ cried. _ He felt hands on him, and scurried back. Hank was kneeling in front of him. No, not again. Not fucking again. He didn’t want to have to explain how his son died just to make Hank believe him. Hank tried to put his hands on his shoulders, tried to steady him. But Connor just kept moving back. He didn’t want Hank to push him again. That was his  _ dad. _ The only one who loved him unconditionally. Though apparently now it was conditional again. Connor just...couldn't have a parent that loved him regardless of what happened. Couldn’t have any semblance of normal. This...this was Chloe’s doing. Wasn’t it? To try and get Hank all riled up so when he finally did come back to him, he didn’t believe it. Connor would be forced to go back to her for help because he technically didn’t exist. Legally, he was dead. Before Connor knew it, Hank had backed him up against the glass. His hand gently cupped his cheek, his thumb gently brushing against his cheekbone. Did Connor have cheekbones? Was it just plastic? What was the difference these days? How would he kno--

  
  


“Connor,  _ son, _ look at me.” Hank’s voice was soft and broken. Connor’s eyes finally focused, finally brought out of the memories. “There we go, good, that’s good.”

“Dad?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me.” Hank’s voice broke and a few tears rolled down his cheeks before he pulled Connor into a hug. A crushing one that felt like he was trying to ground himself. Trying to make sure Connor was  _ real. _ Like he did whenever something was wrong. “Oh son, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“What did she do to Caleb and Niles?” Connor hugged Hank back, grabbing handfuls of his jacket. A strained noise came from Hank as he did. Memories. “I have to know what she did to my brothers.”

“What she did to you, only I sent them away.”

  
  


He...sent them  _ away _ ? How could he do that? They were his sons! They were--  _ They were dead. _ They had to be, otherwise Chloe wouldn’t have been able to put them into android bodies. His little brothers were dead… Caleb and Niles were dead. They were human, of course they would die. But Connor always hoped that they would live long and full lives. Caleb would have a shorter life expectancy just because he was a cop. But Niles was a  _ nurse. _ How did he-- Right. Right forty years in the future. Was it the future? It was just...2089 to everyone else. Connor’s coworkers, his friends, their kids. Chris’ kids were all grown up now, maybe with children of their own. Amanda and Ben Collins were no doubt dead. Shuffled off their mortal coils a while ago probably. Connor’s Detroit was gone. He was left almost entirely alone in a city that he knew a ghost of. 

He was alone and stumbling through being something new. He didn’t know what was happening around him. He didn’t know anything about the body he was in. He didn’t know  _ anything. _ He didn’t know, and it scared him. It scared him and he cried, grabbing handfuls of Hank’s jacket and trying to pull himself as close to his father as he could get. Hank hushed him, running his shaking hands through his hair, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Connor was...home. Home.  _ Connor wanted to go home. _ He wanted to go and lay down in bed. He wanted to wrap his blanket around himself and go to sleep.

Hank was helping Connor up, saying they could absolutely go home. But Connor never said it out loud, how did he know? It must have been that dad instinct. He sure as hell had it with Cole. As Connor started to release Hank from his almost vice-like grip, he saw the skin on his hands was gone, disappearing up his sleeves. He shrieked. What the fuck, what the  _ actual fuck _ ?! Where was his skin?! Wh-- How--

  
  


**_“It’s your synthetic skin, relax, it’ll come back.”_ **

_ “Hhooooohhhh noooo--” _

**_“Connor, you’re okay. Relax. It’ll come right back if you want it to.”_ **

_ “I don’t like  _ **_that_ ** _ , no sir, I do not.” _ Connor grabbed Hank’s hand as if his life depended on it.  _ “Thanks! I hate it!” _

  
  


Hank chuckled and he flipped the switch to keep the glass frosted. It became clear again, revealing all the personnel staring. Probably from Connor shrieking about his skin. Though when he looked down at their hands, his skin was back. Hank sent him a message - it made Connor’s head spin a little - it said they were going home. Also that Hank hadn’t changed much. But apparently he had read all of Connor’s books at least three times over. He just...listened as Hank spoke. As he spoke quietly and with a lopsided smile on his face. His hair wasn’t up. Connor never noticed before. He looked like a grizzled cop, complete with a funky patterned shirt that rivaled Connor’s own collection back home, and blue jeans. He looked like he could have been the generic dad-guy in an early 2000’s show. The thought of him being on a Nickelodeon sitcom was almost funny enough for him to forget that his brothers had seemingly the same fate befall upon them. Once they were outside, and Hank pulled out a familiar set of car keys, complete with the annoying little dog keychain he bought back in 2038, Connor sighed. 

  
  


“Dad, we’ve gotta find them.” He climbed into the passenger’s seat and looked around in awe for a second. His blue music player was up on the dashboard. As soon as Hank turned the car on,  _ A Little Bit Off _ came blasting through the speakers. Hank quickly turned down the volume and buckled himself in. “Uhh, nice music choice, Pop. But seriously. Chloe did it to Caleb and Niles, so it’s a safe bet she, uhh,  _ GLaDOS-ed _ Gavin, too. We have to find them.”

“Well,” Hank smiled at Connor, reaching over and ruffling his hair. Just like he did to Cole that night. “It’s a good thing we’re both detectives then, huh?”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clarify that Chloe is a bad person because she does bad things. _Not_ because of her current mental health. Yes, it can lead to her doing bad things. But she is not inherently bad because of it. She's bad because she does bad things without any regard to how it makes the other person feel. Chloe is a shit person because of how she abuses her power over others. Not because of her mental stability. 
> 
> And I would like to clarify that yes; I did do research on psychosis before writing this. Hence why there's some examples of typical psychosis symptoms. The disjointed speech, hand movement, erratic speech etc.
> 
> I'd also like to expand upon the sentences that were cut off. Y'know, just to possibly break your heart even more, dear reader:  
> No, if he was dead then wasn't he human?  
> That was what he wanted.  
> Scanning the area and being able to assess the situation with his dad.  
> He didn't need to once he became a detective.  
> "Where's my dad?"


	2. Tryin'a Rub The Sleep Out Of My Bloodshot Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what. i'm having a bad day. something that makes me feel better is creating something for others to enjoy, putting a smile on their face and making their day a little brighter. Two chapters. They're both short, so you guys get two chapters ahead of schedule

_ August 15th 2089 10:48 PM _

  
  


The ride home was tense. Like, to the point where Connor had no idea what he was going to say once the music was off. Though it was oddly nice as well, to just exist with Hank in the car again. Hell, Connor was pretty sure that Hank was just as awkward about the situation. He just found out that this really was his son. That Connor was really back; because there was no way Chloe could have programmed him dying if she didn’t know what it was. Which implied that whatever happened to Caleb and Niles, and Gavin wherever he was, was something similar. But maybe Hank just didn’t want to believe it. Connor probably wouldn’t have if it was Cole. No matter how much he would have wanted it to be his boy, he couldn’t bring himself to believe it immediately. But maybe because back then this wasn’t a possibility. Because back then it would have only been a copy of a little boy that Chloe never knew. The ethics were...awful. There were  _ no _ ethics to this. It was harmful, it was untested, it was unpredictable. All things that never would have deterred Chloe no matter what. 

Connor watched the world go by out the window, surprised that his car was even still working. Maybe Hank had taken to repairing it and making it better. It still used the same keys, had the same little dog keychain on it. Because Connor said they were his keys, too. It must have been a relic in that world. A manually driven car in a technologically advanced city. Collectors probably hounded Hank for it, an actual working condition manual car. The fact that Hank kept it this long said he was just as bad as Connor. Said that there was a good chance that a certain room was  _ never _ cleaned out. A room with blue walls, a star and moon rug in the middle of the floor, with a star shaped night light next to the bed. The thought made Connor’s stomach drop in a way that actually made him feel sick. He didn’t want to think about if androids could get sick these days. Instead, he focused on the new Detroit in front of him. 

It really did look like it was from a sci-fi show, hell,  _ Doctor Who _ was spot on in some places when it came to futuristic architecture. Everything was sleek and smooth, very angular. There were some older buildings that Connor could recognise from around the time when he was a kid. Some from a teenager. Others from his adult life. But most of them were the new buildings that stretched up high, he could really see how accurate the term ‘skyscraper’ was now. The city didn’t sleep, no city really did he supposed, but this was something entirely new. It looked like they must have worked day and night for  _ years _ to make the city like this. Maybe… Maybe they did. In shifts of course, they would need breaks. But even with androids not needing to sleep like humans did, it would have taken so long to make Detroit look like this. Dedication and a steady hand that could only come from androids. He was right. Androids were going to be the ones who would make the world a better place. They seemed to be on their way there.

Though soon enough, sleek buildings started to be replaced by more “modern” structures. Buildings from when Connor was alive the first time around. Alive as a human. The thought still made his head hurt, which was a surprise. Hank always said that androids couldn’t feel pain. That the reason he shied away when he got shot or something was because he didn’t want Connor to see the wound. But Connor had an actual headache. He was  _ genuinely _ in pain. Just what kind of android was he? He probably couldn’t get an answer from Hank, seeing as Chloe seemed to make his body herself. Probably with Elijah’s help. But still. Connor wondered how Elijah was really doing back at that house. It must have been quite the relic as well. Hell, Connor’s neighbourhood must have been, too. Somehow the houses were still standing. They were still standing; and even had evidence that people  _ lived _ in those houses. Their lights were on inside, some had little lawn ornaments, Connor could even see a few cars pulling into driveways down the road. He suddenly wondered who lived in Caleb and Gavin’s house. 

In an instant, he burst into tears again. Hank parked the car and Connor just...burst into tears. For the fact that his brothers were also stuck in android bodies, likely without their consent. For the fact that Hank hadn’t known it was them and sent them away. For the fact that so much time had passed that Connor felt like a ghost in his own city. For the fact that it had been sixty years since Cole was born, and fifty-five since he died. For the fucking fact that his body was in the ground, and Connor was still walking around despite his own time being up. Connor mourned him. He mourned his brothers. The city he once knew. His fucking dog. Connor curled in on himself in the front seat and cried until his voice gave out, until it was just garbled static that sounded like an old television. He cried until Hank shut the car off and got out. Until Hank opened the door to his side of the car, unbuckled him, and scooped him up so he could carry him inside. Connor was a goddamn mess. 

Inside was almost exactly the same. Hank had, presumably, gotten rid of the dog bowls on the floor. The kitchen sported some new android friendly appliances, one of which was some weird sci-fi looking coffee maker. Sumo’s bed wasn’t on the floor anymore. That just...made it too real. Hank set him down on the couch and then sat beside him, pulling him close and tucking Connor’s head under his chin. Connor, not entirely unlike a scared child, let himself be held and clung to Hank as if it could make things better. It couldn’t. Not in the long run. But for now it could, for now it made Connor feel just a little better. So they sat there for a while in the dark holding each other. Because...what else could they really do at the moment? It wasn’t like Connor knew his model, so he had no idea what Caleb’s was. He had no way to contact him. Because, chances were, Chloe started from youngest to oldest. Niles would have been first, then Caleb, then Connor. So what about Gavin? Was he the first because she loved him the most? Or did she have yet to bring him back because his birthday was in October?

All of it made Connor’s head hurt just like a migraine did. It made his eyes grateful for the dark just like a migraine did. Connor groaned and tried to bury his head in Hank’s shirt. Maybe if he ignored it, the feeling would go away. He could try at least. He tried to focus on how slowly Hank breathed, tried to match it to calm himself down. His tears slowed down at least. Connor still felt the overwhelming urge to sleep for as long as he possibly could. But he wasn’t crying as hard now, which made his head hurt a little less. Connor swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat and let out a bitter and angry little laugh. Chloe was an asshole playing god. She had no fucking right to keep Connor alive, to keep him from seeing his son. Why did fate decide he was going to live every time he should have died?

  
  


“Connor…” Hank’s voice was soft in the darkness. “Do you even realise that you’re interfaced with me?”

“I don’t-- That’s the thing you do with the terminal, right?”

“Technically, yes. Do you even know what interfacing is, son?”

“No…” Connor closed his eyes and kept his voice low. “Not really.”

“A device or program for connecting two items of hardware or software so that they can be operated jointly or communicate with each other.” Hank recited it as if he got it from Google or some shit. He probably did. “You were doing that just now, broadcasting your thoughts to me.”

  
  


Connor suddenly pulled away from the hug, just in time to see the synthetic skin rushing to cover his hands again. Okay.  _ That _ made Connor nauseous. Seeing his fucking  _ skin _ do... _ that. _ It was horrifying. He shook his head and tried to focus on the fact that Hank still had his LED, and that it was a bright goddamn red. That was...bad? Well, it wasn’t always  _ bad. _ But this time it probably was. Shit, okay. How did the human-turned-android son help comfort the distraught android dad? Who was currently trying to comfort the human-turned-android son. Who so desperately wanted to ask the android dad to deactivate his synthetic skin to see if he could scan the human-turned-android son to find out his model type. But…they could do that later. Probably at least. For the moment, Connor just wanted to go to bed. He just wanted to curl up under the comforter and figure out how to go right the fuck to sleep. Fuck, Hank really would be his dad. Not that he wasn’t in the first place. But this time he’d have to teach Connor how to live as an android. Just like he taught him how to live as a human. Fitting. 

Standing up, Connor asked about his bedroom. If it was still the same as it had been before he...yeah. Hank shrugged and led him down the hall to his room. It was...relatively the same, actually. It was just littered with little knick knacks from Hank in basically every spot that was available. But on the night table there were the three pictures Connor loved so much, ones that had been there since he moved into the house. The picture on his desk at work...did Hank take it? He had Hank the teddy up on top of a filing cabinet in his office, so there was a good chance that the picture from Cole’s birthday was somewhere in there too. Connor suddenly wondered if Hank went through some of the old shoe boxes in the closet and found the piles of Cole’s drawings. If he kept them. If he had some in his office to try and attach himself to Connor and his brothers in some way. His brothers… They had to be dead-- Undead? Draugr? Revenant? 

Ah fuck, Connor couldn’t deal with this right now. He took off his shoes before flopping face-down into the mattress. Okay, definitely a new mattress, it was  _ really _ nice. Connor sighed and turned over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Maybe Cole’s stars were still up on his ceiling. Connor so desperately wanted to find out, wanted to ask and see if Hank even did anything with the room. Or maybe Caleb and Gavin did something with the stuff in it after Connor died. Either way, he didn’t think it would be a good idea to find out just yet. Maybe because he never had an easy time with Cole’s room. Maybe because he would undoubtedly have another breakdown regardless of what was or wasn’t in there. Maybe because he was just so damn tired that he wanted to leave it for another day. That was probably the best option; to leave it for another day. After he got his bearings, adjusted to this new body he was in. It was his, he knew that, but it was someone else’s at the same time. His body was probably buried next to Cole’s in the cemetery. Yet here he was, laying in his bed with his father watching over him. A bit literally. Connor scooted over a little bit and patted the mattress next to him. An invitation, Hank didn’t have to take it if he didn’t want to. But after a beat of silence, he sat down on the edge of the bed and put a hand over Connor’s forehead. It was cool, refreshing. Connor let his eyes slip closed and allowed a small smile. It was wrong for him to be there. But he could enjoy the physical contact for a little bit. 

In the darkness behind his eyelids, Connor could see a sleep timer get set. But he didn’t...know how to do that. He didn’t--  _ Hank. _ He was interfacing with him, setting a sleep timer for six in the morning. Routine. They used to have a routine when he was alive, as a human, it would start with waking up at six. Routine would be good, it would help him adjust. At least that was what the other--  _ Hank’s voice was in his head. _ Connor sat up quickly and stared at Hank. He hushed him, told him to lay back down, out loud this time, and gently pushed Connor back down. Part of him wanted to stay sitting. He didn’t like it when people pushed him down to the bed. Not after Chloe. But this was Hank, this was his  _ dad. _ He could handle it. Hank would never dream of doing something like that. That much was true, and always would be. Hank had changed as a person in the decades Connor was...dead. But fundamentally? He was the same Hank that Connor knew and loved. Still saw as his dad. 

So he let Hank gently push him back down to the bed, moving the comforter so he could curl up underneath it. Though before he brought it up around his shoulders he patted the bed next to himself again. Honestly, he was too tired to really speak. He also certainly didn’t want to try that...interfacing...broadcasting... _ thing. _ But Hank seemed to get the general idea, and took his shoes off before laying down beside Connor. Connor, who was a fucking mess that just didn’t want to be alone right now. Hank laid on his back, LED still red, hands folded over his abdomen, and with his eyes closed. Connor was on his side facing him. He needed to know he was there. Needed to know that he wasn’t alone in this new Detroit. He didn’t actually relax until Hank’s LED faded to a soft and slowly blinking blue. Something in Connor that he didn’t understand told him it was stasis, and that would be exactly what he would be doing in a few minutes if he let himself. It was hard to close his eyes, he found. He didn’t like not being able to see Hank. To reach for him if need be. But Connor closed his eyes and let that sleep timer tick away, meaning he was going to sleep. He huffed out a breathy little laugh. Did androids dream of electric sheep?

  
  
  
  



	3. Did I Just Die? Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah

_ �̷̧̳̣̗̬̮̫̻͙̼̈́͊̄̍͑̽͋̾̒�̶͎̗̻̱͖͖͈̖̲̘̽͠�̵̢͓̲͖͙̞̮͐̎͒͗͂̚�̴̡͓͍̞̳̥͖̍̾͜�̷̢͕̙̙̐̒ͅ�̶̧̨͚̠̮͎̫̑͐̋̉͠ ̵̨̢̢̩̹͎̺͈̱͈͂̏͐͗̓�̶̨̗̩̬̥̙͚̓͒͛̈́͝�̵̧̦̳̉̎̓̈́̇͝�̶̣̰̟̃͆̆̒͒̆͝�̷̥͐́̆͐͐̈͂̐͊͘͝ ̴̝͖̦̄͜�̵̰͈̩͇̉͗̌̎̕�̸̙̰͙̻̟̬͕̄͠ͅ�̵̫͚͔̲͓̳͊͐͑͂̇͊̍͂̕͝�̸̣̗͔̼͌̃̽̑̆͛͊͛͗̎ ̷̪̱̦̙̪̟͓̞͋̾̓̃͊̒̑͜�̷̟͚̙͔͕̱̳̺͍̹͐͐̇͂͐�̷̡̻̮̗̪͓̰̲͝͝:̸̞̞̽̅̆͆�̵̹̟͙̹̱͛̒͌�̴̢̡̪͓̺̺̯̪́ ̷̰̠̝͕̜̺̘̘͑̄̆̿̒͑͜ͅ�̷̧̬̖͙̻̯̇̑͛̿͌͂̆̍̑͠�̴̢̰̼̘̙̺̣̬̦̞̜̾̅͒͒̌͋͛̕͝ _

  
  


_ Connor sighed and leaned against the brick wall, even going so far as to plant a foot on it. This undercover job was fucking awful. The place they were staying in stunk like piss and beer at all times. Not to mention Hank was fucking miserable because of the constant low charge he had. Allen being Captain was bullshit. Amanda could have just fucking promoted someone, but she didn’t. Whatever. At least he could smoke without Hank hounding him about it, with it being a part of his current...persona. It wasn’t really going to matter for much longer anyway. They were so goddamn close to getting the intel they needed to take down this Red Ice ring.  _

_ Ah, right on fuckin’ cue. One of the lower members of the ring made his way up the alley they were in. Connor pushed off of the wall, taking his cigarette between his fingers and spreading his arms out wide with a smile. The two humans greeted each other and started talking business. Apparently there was some sort of shipment coming in through the abandoned harbour that freighter was in. The one the deviants were hiding out in during the revolution. It was distasteful as all hell, and Connor knew that Hank probably would have arrested the fucker then and there if he could. But they’d bide their time. Undercover fucking sucked. But they got intel like this when they did it. Apparently the shipment was coming in tomorrow around two in the morning. Why was it that all the shady deals went on at ungodly hours? But instead of critiquing criminals, Connor laughed and said he’d be there with a flashy smile.  _

  
  


_ “One more thing, though, man.” The lackey crossed his arms and pointed at Connor nonchalantly. “So, how long’ve you been undercover?” _

_ “Dude, do I look like a fuckin’ cop?” Connor spun around slowly with his arms out. He was wearing the god awful stripy shirt he had. “I got this shirt from my dad, he’s a goddamn mortician.” _

_ “Right, right, I got you. I’m not a fuckin’ idiot.” The lackey pulled out a folded up manilla folder from his waistband. One with the DPD logo on it so he wouldn’t lose it. Fuck. “But, uhh, you left this in your room. Pretty rookie move, I think.” _

  
  


_ Connor didn’t have time to react properly. His instincts kicked in and he shoved Hank behind himself, bullets shooting out of guns from the mouth of the alley. They burned his chest, his stomach, his whole body. Connor dropped to the ground in a heap as the bullets stopped flying. Hank yelled and ripped the gun from the rookie’s hand and shot him in the leg with it. As he shot out to the end of the alley. Connor couldn’t see properly. Did he have blood in his eyes? He brought a hand up to his face, wiping across it to see if there was anything slick on his skin. As he brought his hand back, he saw that there was nothing on it. It must have been the shock of getting shot.  _ **_Oh, oh holy shit he was shot._ ** _ Connor shakily pressed his hands against where his body burned, pulling them back and starting to cough when he saw the blood on them. Blood was  _ **_pouring_ ** _ out of him. He lurched forward, just barely catching himself before he fell face first into the asphalt. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t  _ **_breathe,_ ** _ why couldn’t he fucking breathe? What the hell was happening? He coughed and sputtered, blood flying from his lips and dripping onto the ground. Part of Connor wanted to look up for Hank, wanted to know he still had a shot at living. The part of him that was instinct told him to keep his head low, to become as small a target as possible.  _

_ It was easy to move actually, but the fact that he was coughing up blood was a little concerning. He tried to take a deep breath. To see if he could calm himself down. Connor’s chest heaved, his lungs refusing to work properly, and he started to cough and hack. Blood and saliva spattered against the ground in pained heaves, Connor desperately trying to get a breath in. Fear started to settle into his body. Well, not fear exactly. But panic. Connor knew he wouldn’t make it if he panicked, his heart rate would go through the roof and he’d lose too much blood. Blood. Fuck, there was so much blood. It  _ **_spilled_ ** _ out of him like someone tipped over a water bottle. Connor was scared. Connor was terrified.  _ **_Connor wanted his dad to help him._ ** _ He knew it was something a kid would do, but he whimpered and he cried. He looked up, looking for Hank. Hank, who was running toward him, putting his hands on his face and patting it. Who was crying and panicking himself. He hugged Connor close, it hurt. It hurt, but that meant Connor was still alive. He moaned at the pain and tried to shove Hank off of him.  _

_ He didn’t listen to Connor’s pained and exhausted words. He didn’t say anything about the blood sticking to Connor’s lips and running down his chin, probably staining Hank’s shirt. He sat there for a second holding his son. On the dirty fucking ground in an alleyway. Connor couldn’t hear anything. Nothing worthwhile anyway. For a second he thought Hank might have killed them. Might have fought them with the intentions of killing them because they shot at Connor. He was fine. Relatively speaking. The initial burning was gone, he just knew he was bleeding out, he could feel the blood soaking his shirt and making it stick to his skin. That was gonna stain for sure. Fuck, he liked his stripy shirt. His stripy shirt that Hank just ripped open to tear off and press into the entry wounds. Connor screamed from the feeling, the burning was back. It hurt. Oh god, did it hurt. Connor yelled as Hank spoke to him, tried to tell him he was going to be okay. But Connor started to feel how fast the shirt was getting soaked, how much blood he was losing.  _

_ Connor coughed and sputtered as Hank stood up with him. Blood forcing its way out of his body through his mouth. It tasted terrible, metallic and overpowering his senses. Connor gagged on it a few times as Hank ran. Honestly, he was pretty sure he was going to die. And fuck did it scare him. Connor looked up at Hank's face as he ran. He had blood on it. Not thirium, not his own blood, but it was red. Was it Connor’s? One of the gang members’? It didn’t matter. Well, it would if it was Connor’s. He tried to wipe it away with a shaky hand, catching Hank’s attention for a second.  _ **_His face._ ** _ He was mortified. He tried to tell Connor not to move and to relax. Connor grunted in pain as they rounded a corner rather sharply, Hank’s feet skidding a bit and causing Connor to yelp in pain. It was... _ **_terrifying._ ** _ It was a sickening wet gurgle from his throat, blood bubbling out of his mouth and spilling down to his chest. He coughed, trying to get it out of his mouth so he could fucking  _ **_breathe._ ** _ Despite the fact that he knew the bullets hit him in his lungs. Despite the fact that he was pretty sure he was going to die.  _ **_Despite the fact that he was probably going to die in his dad’s arms._ ** _ Connor looked up at Hank, knowing fully well that he started to cry, and began to hiccup from the tears.  _

_ He was going to die. He was going to die in his dad’s arms. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. His vision faded in and out as he heard doors open. As he heard Hank’s voice above him yelling that Lieutenant Anderson from the DPD got shot. Everything started blending together in Connor’s head. He couldn’t distinguish which voice belonged to who as people started to gather around him and Hank. He was too weak to shrug off the hands that touched him. Connor was forced to lay in his father’s arms as the world raged around him so dizzyingly that he was sure he was about to pass out. Nothing registered properly in his head. Connor was disoriented and scared.  _

_ The fluorescent lights overhead were blurring together, Hank’s scared and booming voice, doctors trying their best to save his life. There was an erratic air around him. He was disoriented and didn’t have a grasp on what was going on. Didn’t have a grip on reality. Connor didn’t know what was happening around him. He didn’t know and it scared him. He wanted Hank. He knew it was childish, but he wanted his dad. He was dying for fuck’s sake. He became target practice for some Red Ice dealing assholes. They riddled him with bullets, some going through him and making him bleed out, some of them staying in his body and making it so terribly painful to move. To even breathe.  _

_ Breathe.  _

_ He needed to do that, why couldn’t he do that? Connor felt like he was choking, he could smell and taste blood. It was thick and coated the inside of his mouth, it was almost slimy against his tongue. It was metallic and quickly overwhelmed his senses. It was too much, too much, it made his eyes roll back and he gagged against the substance. Blood spurting out of his mouth as he coughed and sputtered. Seconds felt like an eternity as he coughed and drowned in his own blood, as he was getting put on a gurney and wheeled into the OR. Nothing made sense anymore. Sounds blended around him, the lights streaked by in lines that hurt his eyes. His head was forced to the side as he coughed up more blood. As it spilled out of his chest and mouth. He could hear sounds, but he couldn’t understand what they were. He heard the one squeaky wheel and focused on it. If he focused then he’d stay awake. They needed him awake. His family needed him awake.  _

_ An android was the one to get ready to put him under. Connor snorted out a little laugh, blood bubbling past his lips and running down his face, and felt Hank’s hand in his. At least he thought it was Hank’s, it had to be. He felt a very real feeling skin peel back until he was holding something smooth. No human’s skin was that smooth. It had to be plastic. Connor’s vision was swimming with black spots, his body begged him to let him slip under the lovely blanket of sleep. To let him rest his mind and body. But he couldn’t do that, he couldn’t just abandon them. But… In a way he wouldn’t be abandoning. He’d be coming back. He’d see Cole again. Hopefully at least. There was a good chance that he would go to some iteration of a negative afterlife, if there even was one, with all the things he had done. Maybe Cole could forgive him some day. For the things he’d said, the things he’d done, the things he didn’t say or do. The people he pushed away. Connor could hope at least.  _

_ But it seemed the universe wasn’t done kicking Connor in the ass in his dying moments. How ironic. Cole went in for emergency surgery with an android doctor and never came back out. Connor knew he was dying. He accepted it. He’d go and he’d do...whatever it was people did when they died. He’d move on to wherever he’d go. Oblivion, nothing, heaven, hell, valhalla, helheim. Connor didn’t know, and frankly, he didn’t care. He looked at Hank through his half-lidded eyes before going under, coughing and choking on his own blood filling his shitty asthmatc lungs, struggling to even get out the last words Hank would probably ever hear from him.  _

  
  


_ “I love you, Dad.” _

  
  


\---

  
  


_ August 16th 2089 6:00 AM _

  
  


Connor was screaming. At least...he thought he was. His ears weren’t working properly. Or maybe his voice wasn’t. All he knew was that his mouth was open like he was screaming, and he was skittering back against the headboard. With a loud  _ thunk! _ his back hit it, effectively scaring him. Then his voice turned back on. His screams rang through the house, as he realised he was alone. Hank wasn’t in bed with him anymore. Connor tried to scoot backwards more. Tried to get himself somewhere he knew no one could get at him unless they really tried. He coughed and hacked on blood that wasn’t there. Took deep gasping breaths that he didn’t need. He fell off the bed as Hank ran in the doorway, quickly shuffling back on his hands and feet until he was pressed up against the wall. Connor scooted to the side until he was in the corner. Safe. Protected. He shook like a leaf in a hurricane as Hank slowly came forward. His hands were up, showing that he wasn’t holding anything in them. 

Hank crouched down in front of Connor and put his hands out for him to take. He stayed a foot or two away. Why...why was he staying back? What did Connor do while he was asleep? And what the fuck kind of nightmare was that? Yeah it was traumatic as hell, but it was so goddamn  _ vivid. _ Too vivid. It was a memory. Connor’s right hand gripped at his shirt, while his left ran down his chest to check for bullet holes. When he didn’t find any, his body fell forward so fast that Hank had to dart closer to catch him. His body shook not only with the sudden relief that he wasn’t riddled with bullets, but from the sobs of remembering that the  _ fucking died. _ That his brothers did too. Connor was safe with Hank. But what about Caleb, Niles, and Gavin? Right. Right, they needed to find them. Hank brought Connor home last night after Connor said they needed to find them, Hank agreeing and saying it was good they were both detectives. Connor brought his hands up to grab at Hank’s shirt again, pulling himself closer and crying into his shoulder. 

  
  


“Dad,” Connor still felt like there was blood spilling into his mouth. But when he checked, nothing was on Hank's shirt. “Dad, we gotta find them. What if-- What if they had bad deaths like I did?”

“We’re gonna find them, Connor, you need to relax.” 

“I-I can’t!” He could see his stress levels in the corner of his vision. 86% and climbing. Fuck, deviants self-destructed when they got too stressed. Was he a deviant? Or was he just...Connor? “I’m not gonna fucking relax! Not until we bring them home!”

“Then we can go to the precinct today, okay?” Hank pulled away and put his hands on Connor’s shoulders. The way he looked at him...reminded Connor of how he would with Cole when he was too worked up. “We can go and look for leads. We can search for them in the ways we have available to us.”

“Today?” Connor knew he was acting like a child. But for fuck’s sake he was  _ scared. _ He needed to know his brothers were alright. “Do I need to wear this?” He gestured down at the CyberLife uniform, even if it was mostly just a nicely tailored bodysuit. 

“No, I’ve got some of your clothes still. My favourites.” Hank helped Connor stand up and patted his shoulder as he went to leave the room. “You go through the closet, I’m making coffee for us. Yes, we can have coffee.”

  
  


Connor smiled at the little quip about the coffee, and started to go through the closet. His awful shirts he got from his dad were still in there. They didn’t have that stale fabric smell either, which meant that Hank had to wash them regularly enough. The thought made Connor’s chest hurt. He tried not to think about it as he picked out his blue and white streaky shirt. There were a few pairs of jeans, some undergarments, and his coat in the closet still. Right. Because it was late summer when he died. He tried not to think about that, either, and got dressed. Well. Chloe did have an eye for attention to detail. Though the thought of her examining his dead,  _ naked, _ body made his eyes sting with shame. It wasn’t the first time she would have seen him like that. But that didn’t make it any less of a mistake. He shook the thought away from his mind as he left to go look at himself for the first time in the mirror. Well, the first time in this body. He  _ had _ to look like himself from Hank’s reaction. But...he wasn’t prepared for how exact it was when he flipped the light on. 

_ Everything was the same. _

_ Even down to his freckles.  _

Connor quickly shut the light off and scurried out of the room to grab some coffee. Hopefully it would actually have some effect on him. He had no idea if he was like other androids. Well, fundamentally he wasn’t. But in a mechanical sense. Hopefully they wouldn’t have to find out the hard way. So he sat down at the table when Hank set a mug down with a smile, and they started to brainstorm about where each of the brothers could have gone. It hurt Connor to think about. But they needed to have  _ something _ to start from. 

  
  
  
  



	4. I've Been Feelin' Self Destructive, But I Love It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so hear me out. i'll put chapters up when i have them done? i mean. its nice to have some done already to be able to put them up but like, its also a lot of fun to just. go

_ August 16th 2089 7:07 AM _

  
  


Being back in the DPD with his old threads was...oddly comforting. Also oddly terrifying. The way everyone stared as he and Hank walked into the bullpen. How their eyes followed him, some LEDs flickering between blue and yellow. It felt like they were scanning him. Maybe they were. Connor tried to hide a bit behind Hank as the rookie from yesterday came up to them both. They asked who he was, why Hank had allowed him to come back. Then a few more people got bold enough to mutter their own questions and theories. The precinct was abuzz with so many different voices. So many different sounds. So many new things to see. Connor almost cowered behind Hank, putting a hand on his back and hanging his head so he wouldn’t have to see anything. After a beat, Hank raised his voice, saying that was enough. It was a case he was taking on personally, no one else would get any info unless it was on a need to know basis. He then called over an android, her name was Jackie apparently, and they went into his office. Jackie flipped the switch to frost the glass and they started to get down to business. 

After a quick lowdown of the situation, and Hank forcing Connor to sit in his nice office chair, Jackie interfaced with the terminal and started going through records. Hank was pacing the room. It quite honestly made Connor nervous as all hell. The way he wrung his hands together, looking back over at Jackie every few steps. It eventually got to the point where Connor was just about ready to force his father down in the chair instead. Though his body language told Connor he shouldn’t even attempt it. He knew that posture from Niles. Hank  _ had _ to move. Otherwise his thoughts would eat him alive and he’d start to spiral into a mess. So Connor stayed put in the office chair and looked around the office properly. 

It was quite nice, and very different from Amanda and Allen’s tastes. There were a few physical books piled on top of each other on a dark brown chest of drawers against the wall. As well as file folders, a Newton’s Cradle, a steampunk lookin’ orrery, a desk clock, and a nondescript light brown box. To the right of the chest of drawers was the filing cabinet with Hank the teddy sitting on top of it. The desk Connor sat at was simple enough, the typical work desk he was used to seeing, even with drawers on one side. He started to go through them, knowing there was no way Hank would say he couldn’t. There were a few more books in the very bottom drawer, some knick knacks likely of sentimental value in the one above it, some drawings from kids - which made Connor’s eyes sting - in the second drawer, and the framed photo from Connor’s work desk in the top one. He gently pulled it out of the drawer and blew off the dust. It still looked the same as he remembered it. Why wouldn’t it? Connor’s vision swam for a second as he put it back in the drawer and closed it. He moved on to the rest of the office. It was still pretty empty save for a dark blue rug on the floor, and a few potted plants. Oh, and the actually nice black chairs sitting in front of the desk. But other than that; the rest of the office was pretty bare. 

There was relative silence in the office from then on. The only real sound being Hank’s feet against the tile and carpet. Then Jackie pulled her hand away from the terminal, her LED was yellow, and she gave a thin lipped smile to Hank. Connor…had no idea what was going on. Their LEDs were blinking, which probably meant they were talking. But that didn’t mean Connor could hear them. Was it a wifi thing? Did he have to sign into the DPD wifi to be able to hear their conversation? Or was it like data usage? Ah shit, whatever it was made Connor groan and slump forward until his forehead hit the desk. He didn’t want to think about it. Instead, he tried to flex those...not brain muscles, but whatever they were for an android. He tried to scan the desk. It was made from engineered wood in Denmark, apparently. It had a black woodgrain finish, came from Virginia, and weighed 65.04 pounds. It was a Tvilum brand! Not that Connor knew what that was, or if it was anything significant. But he was excited that he scanned something like that! He also figured out it was a Walden Desk. Whatever that meant. 

  
  


“Connor?” Jackie put a hand on the desk beside his head and tapped her fingers against it to get his attention. “Sorry, Hank was telling me what was going on in a little more detail. I’ve got some info for ya.”

“Oh,” Connor straightened back out and looked up at her. She had a nice smile. “Uhh, whaddaya got for me, then?”

“So your brothers  _ are _ around, well, your biological ones anyway.” She brought up some grainy security footage that was only a handful of frames a minute. It was choppy, but that was something Connor was used to seeing. What he wasn’t used to seeing was Niles in a convenience store, and Caleb looking like a fucking cryptid. “Niles was last seen yesterday in a convenience store in Geneva. But Caleb… He was last seen at Belle Isle three years ago.”

  
  


Connor felt like he was about to pass out. He could feel himself heating up to the point where he was sure he should have been sweating. That...wasn’t good. That couldn’t have been good. Okay, okay focus on the good then. That was all he had to do; focus on the good. Good: Both Caleb and Niles had been seen. Bad: Connor didn’t know where they were. Worse: Caleb turned into a fucking cryptid in the goddamn woods. Worst: They were both around. They were condemned to the same fate as Connor was. The thought made his head spin. Caleb and Niles were out in the world  _ alone, _ decades in the future-- Or was it not the future for them? Connor didn’t know when they died. Didn’t know how they died. If it was something as traumatic as his death. 

With Caleb there was a good chance it was, Gavin too if he was forced into this kind of hell. Either one of them could have had a violent and traumatic death. But Niles led a very simple life. He was a nurse, he was good at it and he loved it. He was a careful kind of guy, never taking risks he didn’t have to take. He probably didn’t have a violent or early death. So there were two extremes at play, here. Connor tried to think of how either - or any - of them had died. Caleb and Gavin probably died on the job. But there were so many different ways to die on the job that he couldn’t form a single coherent theory. Niles, maybe it was an accident, or maybe he was murdered. If the life expectancy in the United States hit 90 in 2038, then there was no telling how high it was in 2089. Meaning; Niles had to have gotten into some sort of accident, or he was murdered. There were other things that could have happened, sure, but given their family’s genetic history and likelihood of those other things, it was highly unlikely. 

So with coming up with that theory, Connor understood why he started to overheat. It was a stress response, just like in humans. Chloe didn’t seem to pull any punches when it came to how human he was. He may have been in an android body now, but it was still similar enough to his old human one that sometimes he forgot. The fact that he was able to forget was terrifying, too. For fuck’s sake he remembered dying. He remembered choking and drowning in his own blood. How it burned his lungs and he was so goddamn scared that he was gonna die in his dad’s arms. How did someone just...forget about that? How did someone just forget that they died and were put into a new body against their will? Connor legitimately forgot he wasn’t human anymore. He absolutely needed to get a therapist when this was all over. 

  
  


“Connor,” Hank put a hand on his shoulder and bent over at the waist to look him in the eye. “So, we should go. Let’s go see if we can find Niles.”

“He’d be easier to find…”

“He would, let’s go.” Connor didn’t move, not until Hank stood up at full height and started to pull him out of the chair. “C’mon, don’t be a little shit to me right now, I don’t think I could handle it.”

“Do people still smoke these days?” Connor pretended not to notice the scowl on Hank’s face when he nodded. “Can androids smoke?”

“We can, though it’s still not recommended. Why?”

“Good, because I’m stressing somethin’ fierce. Gotta get some smokes.”

  
  


Hank didn’t say anything, but he let Connor right himself and they walked out of the office. With a quick hug to Jackie, of course. From Hank at least. Connor still...wasn’t too big on physical interaction with anyone outside of his family. Though Connor did shake her hand and give a smile before they left the office. People...still stared at him. A few androids that still had their LEDs - that were all red - looked almost...sad. No, not sad. Like they pitied him. He didn’t want to be pitied. He didn’t want his father to be, either. Connor tried not to let their stares get to him, tried to just walk out of the building without a problem. Though as soon as they were out of the building, he crumbled. He grabbed at Hank’s sleeve and held on. There was that damn dad instinct; Hank pulled him to the car and went as fast as he could to get home. Home. Connor didn’t know if it was under Hank’s name or not. Hell, Connor had a mortgage on that house. He didn’t know if Hank bought it or if he sorta just said fuck it because he worked for the DPD. 

He could ask another time though. Hank started talking about packing a bag before heading over to Illinois. Well shit, apparently they were going to see if they could go get Niles tonight. Not that Connor was complaining, it would do him some good to see his little brother again. For him it had only been a year. But for Niles it was so many more. It would do them both some good to see each other after so long. Besides, it would be good for Hank to be able to apologise now that he knew they really were his boys that came to see him. Hank, who looked like he was trying really hard to keep himself together while getting out of the car. Connor followed him, eyes lingering on the door that used to belong to someone who had been dead for half a century. He shook the thought from his head and focused on going to get Niles. He followed Hank into his room and they gathered some clothes from the closet. Hank had the same god awful taste in fashion Connor did apparently. A little snort came from him as he watched Hank put a beige button down with warm toned stripes into a backpack. But all Connor got was a look that dared him to challenge the choice. So he did. Connor picked out some of his, dare he say  _ iconique, _ shirts. He likely would only need two, but he grabbed four just to be safe. Also to flex on Hank and show him that out of the two of them,  _ he _ started the shitty patterned shirt trend. 

Before he knew it, they were going through the closet and trying to compare their awful shirts. Connor won out of course. Much to his relief. He took great pride in his dad shirt collection. That he noticed was almost still complete. Jeez, Hank was just as bad as he was. Regardless, they had their bags ready to go and needed to get to Geneva. Hank said something about asking the neighbours for a ride. But it...was a five hour drive from the house to the general area. Hell, five and a half if traffic wasn’t that great. When Connor asked about it, more confused about asking for a ride than anything else, Hank waved him off and motioned for him to follow. They crossed the street and Hank knocked on the door. A really - and holy shit did Connor mean  _ really _ \- tall guy answered the door. He smiled when he saw Hank, calling for two other people. 

  
  


“Ah, Luther, you know I’d love to stay and talk, but I gotta ask ya for a favour.” Hank got tackle-hugged by a little girl, and the other person - presumably her mother, though Connor could have been wrong there - laughed as she came to the doorway. “Hi, Alice. I’m sorry, I can’t talk right now.”

“Why not? You’re not coming for dinner tonight?” The little girl - Alice - looked oddly familiar. She also seemed very upset that Hank wasn’t coming to dinner. “You promised you would!”

“I know sweetheart,” Hank put a hand on her head. It gave Connor a flashback to the night Cole died. “But we had some plans come up very last minute.” He looked back up at her parents and then Connor realised why she looked familiar.

“You’re the AX400 from Ravendale…” Connor staggered backward, tripping over his own feet and landing flat on his ass. “O-Oh holy sh--”

  
  


Connor clamped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t slip and swear in front of Alice. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the AX400, and it seemed she couldn’t take her eyes off of him either. Luther took Alice inside the house quickly and shut the door. Leaving Hank, Connor, and the AX400 out in the doorstep. For a while everything was quiet. For a good minute or so, the three were silent. Then she introduced herself; her name was Kara. That didn’t make it any easier. That made it so much worse. Before Connor could have been able to push the memory aside if he didn’t know her name. But now that he did, he wasn’t able to. He could still feel how the rain fell against his face. How it made his hair stupidly frizzy after. How he started to fucking panic because a little girl got dragged across the highway. His asthma acting up because he was running through cold weather, making his airways feel like they were entirely closed when he started to actually panic. Kinda like how his chest felt now. 

He couldn't breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe? He needed to do that. He would die if he didn’t. Connor coughed and wheezed while scooting backwards, Kara started to get closer to him. No, no he couldn’t deal with someone that wasn’t family touching him. He looked up at Hank almost desperately. Hank looked almost...frozen. But once he caught Connor’s eye he quickly took control of the situation; asking if Luther could drive them to the train station, crouching down and interfacing with Connor via his hand on his chest. Some sort of notification of a manual override flashed across Kara’s face when he looked up at her. Then he could breathe again. By the time the notification went away, she was gone. The door was slightly open and Luther came back out. He didn’t say anything other than he would take them to the train station. Thank fuck for that. 

The ride to the station was silent save for Hank and Luther chatting every now and again. Even then it only lasted for a few minutes before it just...awkwardly ended in the middle of the conversation. Connor opted to look out the window and watch Detroit roll by. It wasn’t exactly his home anymore. At least not yet. He wasn’t going to just...throw his life away right after he was shoved back into it. His brothers were out there, probably just as alone as he was. Hell, Caleb was probably off somewhere in the woods, being some insufferable cryptid and terrorizing passerbys. The thought made Connor smile just a little bit. Of his brother being some funky bog man and rising to the ranks of the Jersey Devil or Mothman, if he had been there long enough he just might have gotten to that status. Though with the new technology he was outfitted with, he wondered about cryptids. What if in some cases it was just mistaken identity? If he were to actually encounter a cryptid, which would be a Gen Z dream come true, would he be able to make a definitive classification? Or would the being really and truly be just...fucking weird?

Connor was dragged out of his cryptozoology thoughts by Luther saying they made it to the train station. Ah, okay. Maybe he could talk to Hank about it on the train. Back when Connor and Hank worked together, he had the most advanced processors on the market. There was a good chance they had similar processes, Chloe had a knack for sick parallels like that. But before he could get wrapped up in his thoughts again, Connor grabbed his bag and left the car while quietly thanking the giant of a man. Luther just smiled at him, it was slightly forced. He knew why. He kinda sorta chased down his housemates until they felt they had to escape via crossing the highway. Connor didn’t say anything else; he closed the door and let his mind wander as Hank guided him by the shoulder. 

Holy shit did he want a smoke or two right now. Apparently androids could smoke now. Hell, they could drink a thirium-based blend of coffee. Which meant that there were probably foods, too. Androids were… Well, they evolved, basically. Though he guessed he probably should have known that. It had been forty years. A lot had changed. It looked like androids really were making the world a better place, though. The city looked beautiful, it was actually somewhat cleaner than the last time he had seen it. Even though the world had changed, he...hadn’t. He still looked virtually the same as he did the day he died. Connor was...still unsure of how to feel about it. He wouldn’t age like he would have before. He wouldn’t dream like he would have before. He wouldn’t experience life as he did before. Fuck, he could really use a cig at that revelation. But they were getting on the train. There was no fucking way he would smoke in there, it was a public space filled with people. A soft pang of regret went through Connor’s chest as he looked down at his hands. When did they go from holding a child’s hand to holding sticks of chemicals and tobacco? Literally speaking; October twenty-second of 2035. But emotionally; it all blended together to the point where he didn’t know anymore. 

Connor sighed and looked out the window, looking at the city whizzing past him. Too fast to see clearly, a jumble of colours and shiny things. Exactly how it felt to be thrust into this world after so long. He needed something to distract himself with. Something to keep his mind occupied in the very least, lest it wander to...not so great thoughts. Then, as the train slowed to a stop, and some people got on, Connor got an idea. He scanned that desk in Hank's office. So, with a little fiddling that he didn’t exactly understand, he pulled up some facial recognition software. He could remember the time in his life where he would have outwardly objected to such a thing. But right now he was grateful for it. It was something to occupy him. It wasn’t all that hard to navigate once he got it open. Just point it at a face, engage it, and then wait for half a second. Connor did exactly that. Though the waiting for half a second may have been an exaggeration. Just like in the precinct, the world around him slowed to a crawl, a fraction of what time really was. But it was also kind of cool? It felt like he was some super fast secret agent sorta guy. Blue Lantern Barry Allen maybe, since the world was blue when he did it. Anyway, comic book references aside - he was gonna be as bad as Caleb - he scanned a few of the passengers. 

**MOORE, KERRIE**

**MODEL AV500**

**Serial number #098 144 960**

**Occupation: Mechanical Antique Restoration**

**SCOTT, ALAN**

**MODEL TR400**

**Serial number #508 062 123**

**Occupation: Engineer**

**SCOTT, JEREMY**

**MODEL HR400**

**Serial number #111 706 131**

**Occupation: Child Psychologist**

Huh, okay. So he could see their models and serial numbers, like that wasn’t invasive at all. Fucking yikes. But it still provided him with a way to distract himself, so Connor turned his head, catching a profile view of Hank's, and scanned him. It wasn’t going to be anything he didn’t already know. Connor knew a ton about his dad. 

**ANDERSON, HANK**

**MODEL RK800**

**Serial number #313 248 105 - 51**

**Occupation: Detroit Police Department Captain**

_ Anderson… _ Hank chose to give himself Connor’s last name. He couldn’t help it, Connor smiled at his dad. Even if his eyes were closed and he was leaning back with his arms crossed. He looked like a disgruntled passenger. He looked like any ordinary guy riding the train to fuck knows where. Well, Geneva, and to try and find his lost son. One of two. Man, it was like looking for collectables. Connor chuckled to himself for a second and went back to looking out the window. They were on their way out of the city, now, and going through the rest of Michigan to get to Geneva. It should've been around three in the afternoon when they got there. Connor decided to settle into his seat a little more, leaning half on Hank and crossing his own arms. He could feel the synthetic skin on his cheek recede as he put his head on Hank’s shoulder, but oddly didn’t pay it any mind. Connor just closed his eyes, smiled, and felt the urge to smoke slowly ebb away. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I used Clancy's birthday for the 105 of the serial number! Bryan's birthday is March 17th, and Clancy's is January 5th, so I thought it would be a neat little thing to add in there
> 
> More fun facts! I actually used phrases to help make Alan, Jeremy, and Kerrie's serials! Kerrie's is "sunset corporation employee", in regards to her status as just a random OC I have that's a mechanic and used to work for a robotics company. Alan's is "gonnabe aoneoff sorryallan" and Jeremy's is"youtoo jeremy sorrylads" then added up the numbers from the words! Such as a=1 b=2 c=3 etc. etc. I thought it would be a neat concept!


	5. I Can't Help Myself Your Taste Is So Seductive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got notes for the chapters all the way up to eight, so chances are that the next ones will be out soon!

_ August 16th 2089 3:09 PM _

  
  


At the automated voice saying they arrived in Geneva, Connor picked his head up from Hank’s shoulder and nudged him. Hank almost startled awake. He looked around, blinking a few times, before nodding his head and getting up to leave. Though not without checking to see if Connor was still there. Oh, oh holy  _ shit. _ He took a goddamn nap on the train. Connor snickered to himself before gently elbowing his old man, poking fun for his falling asleep. Hank looked mildly disconcerted, but had an amused smile nonetheless. But he did cut in and say they were going to find a hotel first. He looked a little...upset about it though. He must have felt guilty. About pushing Niles away because, well, none of them knew that such a technological feat was possible. Sure he and Hank had been in the break room when Gavin got that call from Elijah. The one with the recording detailing what happened to Chloe. But none of them  _ knew.  _ Which meant Hank certainly didn’t. 

So, was it really all his fault? No, of course not, most of it was Chloe’s. But he wasn’t entirely free of blame, either. Niles was probably crying - Connor regarded the memories of him being sensitive as a kid with a smile - he was probably confused and disoriented. Only looking for someone who could help him, someone he trusted, someone he  _ knew  _ in that new Detroit. Hell, he could have looked for Leo, or Josh or North. Any of the android leaders from back in the day. But that wasn’t who Niles would have trusted the most. Connor understood. Going to a friend was different than going to a parent. With a melancholy smile, Connor thought about Cole. He was the same way. He would run up to a family friend, or an uncle if he was in a pinch. But to that kid, nothing matched Connor’s hugs, or his kisses, or the way he’d sit his son down on his knee and gently bounce his leg. Connor wasn’t like that as a kid, but Niles was. They used to joke that Cole was from another family member, he acted so much like them when they were kids. 

With a gentle squeeze to his shoulder, Connor came back to the present. Right. Hotel...motel...whatever. They needed to get a room for at least the night and then they could go check out the convenience store lead. Hank seemed to know where to go, at least. Which made Connor feel a little better about the situation. He honestly just followed his father, letting himself get steered along and looked at the city around him. It looked quite a bit like Detroit when it came to the structure of the buildings. A lot of them were shiny and new. Connor was amazed that people hadn’t gone blind from looking at them every day, why were they white and shiny? Damn that would just show dirt and shit. Yeah the sun had gone down from it’s peak so it wasn’t as bad. But holy  _ shit _ was it still bright. Despite the fact that Connor knew he could probably manually adjust his eyes if he really tried, he just squinted anyway. He was human. Once everything was all sorted out with his brothers, they would decide what to do together. As dark as the thought was, Connor found himself thinking it. What if they chose to die again? What would that do to Hank? He was their father, Gavin included. Connor sighed and hoped he didn’t accidentally interface with Hank during that thought process. But he didn’t say anything. So it was a safe bet that he didn’t hear a thing. 

It wasn’t luxurious. But it was a place to stay for the night. Connor looked at the slightly off-orange walls and scrunched up his nose at them. It looked...bad. That wasn’t a great colour. But he tossed his backpack onto the bed closer to the door and then fell onto it. Bad bed. Bad mattress. Oh, his back wasn’t gonna be happy with him the next morning. Whatever, that was quite a few hours away anyway. Connor and Hank checked out the bathroom. It was modest, with an archaic radiator and a few bottles of motel soaps. He instantly wanted to take them. But he was gonna need to shower the next morning, so Connor let them be. That didn’t stop the gremlin part of him from wanting to take them. Caleb was a bad influence when they went on family trips, holy shit. Connor snapped back to attention when Hank cleared his throat and said they needed to check the convenience store. Which apparently was down the road a little bit. Neato. The duo left the room, Hank making sure Connor still had his keycard, and made their way to the store. It was some chain that had come into existence while COnnor was… Out of commission. So he had no idea if this was an Illinois chain or if it was one that went across the country. 

With a nod to his father, Connor was off. He could hear Hank talking to the cashier to explain the situation. They were working a case and had tracked down someone to the store yesterday. Pretty soon, much to Connor’s dismay because he saw some cotton candy, Hank called him over. Connor properly introduced himself. Slipping back into Lieutenant Anderson was easy, it was something he knew. Something familiar and welcomed. It was something from when he was…yeah. But he played his part and let Hank play his. The cashier looked...nervous. Not like they were guilty. But because they were genuinely upset. But they eventually relented and brought the pair to the back room to review the surveillance footage. Sure enough, at around two in the afternoon, Niles was seen walking into the store. He chatted with the cashier and then left after paying for his things. It was the same cashier that they were talking to now. Ah, that would explain why they were so nervous. Connor went to explain that they weren’t in trouble, but the cashier started to talk. 

  
  


“Not to get in the way of the investigation,” They messed with their apron and name tag that read Kevin. “But he’s the nicest guy that comes in. What did he do?”

“He’s my son.” Hank put a reassuring hand on the kid’s shoulder and smiled. “He’s been missing for a few years now. Do you have any information on him we can know?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Kevin looked away and sighed. “His ID says Elijah Chandler, if that helps you at all. I hope you find him and bring him home.”

“Me too, kid. Me too.”

  
  


With a name, they went to the Geneva Police Department. Turned out, no one wanted to help them. Even when Hank pulled up his badge and played their game of pulling rank. But Connor saw an android intern walking by. Well shit, now was as good a time as any to try and help. He looked over at him and tried to establish a connection. Once a soft  _ ping _ sounded, and the android looked over at Connor, he asked for their help. He explained his brother was missing and that they had the name he was currently using. The intern gave him everything they needed with a promise to leave quickly and then sped off. Connor, rather impressed with himself, just stood there waiting for the Geneva Police to stop fucking talking about how Detroit cops were entitled. Fuck man, his dad earned his title of Captain. This guy could fuck right off. He looked around with a rather bored expression, which seemed to tick off the Captain of the current precinct. So, naturally, Connor just stared blankly at him in response. With a curt nod and a thin lipped smile, Connor gently grabbed Hank by his forearm, and said they would be leaving since they weren’t getting any help for his  _ missing brother. _

Connor tried to send Hank the address once they were outside of the precinct. It didn’t exactly work. Connor tried opening a connection to Hank without the other initiating it. But it was...difficult. Rather than frustrate himself, Connor decided to listen as Hank spoke about getting lunch. What the fuck? Apparently there were android friendly restaurants and cafes, and Hank seemed really excited to show him. Well fuck, who was he to deny his father of his happiness? Connor followed Hank through the city until they got to what had to be some small local business. It was some funky little hole in the wall kinda place. Walking inside, it looked like they catered to both androids and humans. There were fun pictures drawn on the menus, and Hank smiled as he looked up at them past the counter. They looked like a little kid drew them, honestly. It was kind of endearing. Kind of freaky because Connor never thought he’d see a child’s drawings again. 

Pretty soon, it was their turn to order something. Oh. Oh shit Connor didn’t look at the menu, he didn’t know which ones were android safe. He scanned over the menu for a second, time slowing down and the world turning a muted blue-grey around him. They had sandwiches. Okay, cool, cool. He could get a chicken sandwich or something. Time resumed to it’s normal pace in the blink of an eye, Connor almost making a sound of wonder as he watched the saturation of the world come back. A small nudge from Hank prompted him to order. Which sounded awful because of a very nervous stutter. Yet another human thing that didn’t belong in an android body. Connor looked down at his hands, he just stared down at them until his fingertips started to glow a light blue. Maybe… Maybe he could  _ make _ his skin go away. If he really tried. But this wasn’t the time nor the place to try that, it would wait for when he was alone and able to come to terms with the fact he was an android. A human mind. Jammed into an android body. 

Connor moved mechanically as Hank grabbed their food and steered him to sit down. Mechanically. Because that was what he was. A machine. There he was, initially sentience in a pile of meat piloting a body. But now he was sentience in a motherboard piloting a machine. A machine that happened to be identical to how he looked when he was still alive and well. Connor just glared down at the sandwich on the table and sighed through his nose. That wouldn’t help him, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t fun to try and see if he could set the damn thing on fire. After some prompting from Hank, and watching him eat his own muffin, Connor took a bite of the sandwich. Well everything was...normal at least. It was a little bitter, but that was probably because of the blue tint to the whole thing. It  _ had _ to be thirium-based. There was no way it wasn’t. Connor scrunched up his nose slightly, chicken wasn’t supposed to be bitter. But the expression made Hank chuckle and start to talk about thirium foods. Well goddamn, apparently anything could be made out of thirium these days, and it was human-safe to boot! Though not many humans ate it because of how bitter it was. Connor could absolutely understand why. 

While he welcomed the information, Connor felt like he was in the goddamn  _ Twilight Zone _ or some shit. This wasn’t normal. He wasn’t supposed to be eating blue foods unless it was something blue flavoured. The bitterness, mixed with the fact that it was blue, on top of the crippling realization that he wasn’t dead; well, that was just a recipe for disaster. Connor could feel himself struggling to breathe properly. Fuck, fuck not now. Connor set down his sandwich, forcefully swallowed, and told Hank they needed to leave. He could barely get his words out, it felt like his throat was closing up, like his chest was caving in. He let out a small wheeze and quickly made his way out of the small cafe.He needed to get back to the damn motel room  _ now. _ There was no way he was having a fucking panic attack in broad daylight in the middle of a city he wasn’t familiar with. With a quick confirmation that it was just Hank, Connor let himself get grabbed by his bicep and dragged to a nearby automated cab. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck, _ but he didn’t exactly have a choice right now. It was either panic on the sidewalk, or panic in a cab. Connor preferred the cab. 

Hank kept a hand pressed against Connor’s chest. For what; he didn’t exactly know nor understand in his current state. But Connor tried to focus on the soft buzzing sound in his head. It wasn’t there before, it was something new for him to try and latch onto. Something to try and keep him grounded in the present. Sounds blended together, but the buzzing never stopped. It almost sounded like interference or feedback. Like someone had their mic just a little too close to something.  _ Interference or feedback. _ Connor blinked a few times, trying to ignore the fact that he was in an automated vehicle, and focus on the buzzing. He didn’t exactly know how, but he reached out for it. He held onto it like it would save his goddamn life. Connor could feel his chest strain each time he took a breath, his lungs tightening and threatening to cut off his airways. It hurt, it hurt so bad. A pitiful whine came from his throat as he wheezed and listened for the buzzing. As he reached for it desperately. Once his hands had found something, Connor buried his face in it and gripped it tightly. It hurt, _ it hurt.  _ If he was an android now, then why did he get asthma attacks? Why did he panic like this? To the point where his vision felt fucked up and he couldn’t see right. A pressure on his back, squeezing him. The was pressure on his chest and back, the buzzing got louder and more strained. It was breaking up. Like someone was trying to send out a message but the signal was too weak.  _ Send out a message. _

_ Hank was trying to interface with him. _

Connor latched onto the buzzing and tried to speak. He opened his mouth, but the only thing that came out was a pained gasp for air that he didn’t need. Hank’s hands pressed down further. Pressure warnings flashed, and Hank let go. Connor blinked them away and desperately reached out to the buzzing, reached out for Hank. It felt like the automated cab stopped. So why were they still sitting there? Soon enough, Hank fished around his pockets and got out a key card, then they left the cab. Connor tried not to watch it drive away, he really didn’t feel like finding out if androids could get sick these days. So he closed his eyes and let his father half carry him back into the room. Hank laid him down on the bed, and pressed a hand down to his chest. That same manual override came up. With a shudder and a sigh, Connor opened his eyes and rolled onto his side. Fuck everything. Fuck thirium. Fuck thirium-based foods. Fuck the fact that androids could eat. Fuck being brought back from the dead. 

  
  


“Connor…” Hank’s voice was gentle. He put a hand on Connor’s shoulder and tried to get him to uncurl himself. “I think we should wait until tomorrow to go get your brother.”

“What?” He sat up, taking note of how his hair still bounced. Good ol’ Anderson curls. That was beside the point. “No way, I got the address from a random intern. We can go tonight!”

“You panicked, son. Had an asthma attack, too.” Hank shook his head and sighed. “You got too hot and thinned your thirium, you need to  _ rest. _ I’ll pick up some to drink tomorrow morning.”

“I’m  _ fine, _ Dad.” Connor stood up and patted his jeans pocket for the card. Good, he had it. “I’m gonna go walk around the park nearby. Just to prove my point. I’m  _ fine. _ ”

  
  


He didn’t hear if Hank called after him or not when he closed the door. By now it was just a little before five in the afternoon. People were starting to go home for the day, and more people were going to just...hang out. While Connor’s stress caused his fingers to twitch and reach inside his jacket, only to find nothing was there. Right, right. Smoking was apparently still bad for androids. With a sigh, he sat down on the nearest bench to the park entrance. It was a quaint little thing. Very open and homey. There were even a few trees that he recognised from the backyard back home. He couldn’t name what they were. But they sure were still there. A little laugh escaped him as he sat in the late summer afternoon. The sky was  _ just _ starting to change colour, orange and yellow starting to streak across the sky. Connor wondered if Markus would have painted something like it. He was a good guy. 

Connor would have sighed, but a quite bouncy and happy Samoyed trotted right up to him on the bench. Holy shit was the dog friendly. The big baby’s tongue lolled out of it’s mouth and it nudged his knee with it’s nose.  _ Fuck, that was a cute dog. _ But he didn't know if said dog was friendly. Thus; he couldn’t pet the dog. Looking around a bit, Connor didn’t see anyone coming to get it. Though the dog had a collar, it was bright red, and he went to reach for it. Huh. Calvin. Nice name for the dog. With a smile and a soft sound, Connor pushed up off the bench and asked the dog where his owner was. No answer because, of course, Connor was talking to a dog. A very sweet puppy that was nice enough to let him check his collar. Ah, jesus christ, there was no way he could get attached to a stranger’s dog. What would he say? That he missed his dog that probably died decades ago? Shit! Calvin sniffed at Connor’s hand and moved until his hand was sitting on the dog’s head. Well, okay, why not? If the dog was friendly and welcomed pets, then who was he to deny him of his happiness?

Someone came up running from behind and didn’t stop until they were directly behind Connor and the dog. Which made Calvin bark excitedly and smack Connor in the knee when the dog turned around. The action made Connor turn around himself, and he nearly burst into tears on the spot.  _ Oh holy shit. _

  
  


“Niles…?”

  
  
  
  



	6. I'm Feelin'

_ August 16th 2089 4:51 PM _

  
  


“...Connor?”

  
  


For a beat there was only silence. The sound of the world raging around them both. Things were removing too fast, sounds blending together, existence itself just...ceasing to be what they previously could comprehend. A soft gasp from one of them, Connor couldn’t connect the sound to a person, and then came the tears. Niles’ eyes went wide and he stood there. He stood a few feet away from his brother and softly hiccuped, starting to try and scrub the tears away. Frenzied hands grabbing for his wrists, gentle whispers that everything was going to be okay. That Niles didn’t have to worry because his big brother was there now. A minute nod, and a soft plea for a hug. Soft, and desperate. Arms that were no longer flesh and bone wrapping around bodies that were made of plastic and wires. Hair that was no longer made of cells being played with by fingers that were a plastic shell over muscle relays and aluminum endoskeleton. Tears that were not made of water but more of a saline solution running down cheeks pressed together. Cheeks that were once squishy and soft to the touch now clacking together quietly. 

A tender moment was absolutely ruined by a very whiny Samoyed named Calvin. Watery laughs and gentle reassurances that his owner still loved him, he was just having a moment with his big brother. For a minute, nothing else mattered. Connor watched his youngest brother with a sad grin. They were subjected to the same fate as him. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Niles had created his own life, with his own dog to boot. Niles had always wanted a pet, Connor was glad he had some sort of companion now. A soft  _ ping _ sounded inside Connor’s head. One that he somewhat recognised now, as he blinked to bring up the message. 

  
  


“Ah, shit.” Connor gave a breathy laugh and patted his little brother on the shoulder. “Somehow I accidentally called Dad. He’s on his way over.”

“Oh! Interface with me real quick!” Niles grabbed Connor’s hand and their skin peeled away. He didn’t know if he’d ever get used to that. “You guys should spend the night at my place! It’s only two miles away.”

“Oh, uhh,” A soft  _ ping _ with a new message saying that Hank would grab their bags and meet them at the park. “Cool, looks like we’re spending the night?”

  
  


With a grin Niles nodded and then sat on the ground to play with the Samoyed. Y’know what, fuck it. Connor sat on the ground with his brother and they showered the big baby with attention. They didn’t really talk to each other, mostly just to the dog. But every once in a while their hands would brush against each other and their synthetic skin would peel back for a second. Something almost like a jolt of electricity would jump between them and confuse the shit out of Connor. The only thing he could think of it being was an interface, or trying to establish one at least. It was...weird. But it was almost warm, it absolutely was something that made Connor curious. Enough to want to ask how well Niles had adjusted to his new body, if he had any problems. Connor wanted to ask how long he had been around again. Even if it was unconventional, and might upset his brother. After some time, and some very vigorous pats to the dog named Calvin, Hank had messaged Connor saying he could see the brothers. He also asked if Niles had a dog or if they just dognapped someone’s pet. The joke was welcomed wholeheartedly. Connor let out a soft snort and looked around for their father. He was jogging over with their bags.

Hank, he was trying his best not to show it, looked horrified. He looked scared. Connor didn’t blame him, he must have felt guilty for sending Niles away. Though the weirdest thing was that Niles looked afraid, too. They stood there for a couple seconds. Just...staring. Hank was the first to speak, clearing his throat and awkwardly thanking Niles for inviting them to stay the night. To which he got a stiff reply saying he would have done it regardless of the circumstances. Right. They didn’t exactly see each other on the best of terms before. While Connor would have loved to know what happened, it wasn’t something he could just ask about. So he started asking about the world after he died. He knew he would never get a straight answer from Hank, but if Niles was there he just might. So Connor stuffed his hands in his pockets, a nervous tic he got from their biological father, and gave a lopsided grin when he asked. About Gavin and Caleb, about Niles, about the DPD, about the city. 

Niles went quiet for a beat before saying they should have those conversations at home. Connor’s grin fell, and he nodded as his little brother led them in the direction to get back to his place. Though after a mile of walking, Calvin nudged Niles with his nose and whined. With a smirk, fuck did Connor miss that, Niles told the other two that they would lose their goddamn minds. Connor didn’t--  _ Oh holy shit. _ Niles scooped up Calvin and held the dog in his arms, chest to chest and the dog looking over Niles’ shoulder. True to the statement; they lost their shit. Quietly of course, so they didn’t upset the big baby. But they still lost their goddamn minds. For fuck’s sake, he picked up a dog and was completely at ease about it. Niles had changed a little bit. But, Connor supposed, that was what the price usually was for people being brought back from the dead.

For a second Connor wondered if Niles still worked as a medical professional. That was probably included in the asking about how things were after he died. It could wait until they were back at his place. Which, much to Calvin’s enjoyment, seemed to be nearby. The dog wiggled around until Niles put him down, having to shush him when he barked and got excited. It reminded Connor of when Sumo was still just a puppy. The thought made his eyes sting and he quickly dismissed the memory. It was fine. Everything was fine. They would talk about things. They would figure out how to find Caleb. They would bring everyone  _ home. _ It was just that they needed a coherent game plan first, everyone needed to be brought up to speed on what was going on. Niles knew how to interface, and androids could share memories if they wanted during an interface. Which meant that maybe Connor could just...show him what happened with Chloe. It wasn’t too bad of a plan. Not the best out there, but it was the best he could come up with at the current moment. 

Hank and Connor followed Niles through his front door. Huh, it was...really nice inside. The walls were white, with a dark grey shag rug in the middle of a hardwood floor. A scan, that Connor realised he could do on command now, told him that it was walnut. There was a really nice kitchen too, with one of those counters you could sit at with a stool. They always used to want one of those when they were kids… Caleb especially. The rest of the house didn’t concern him. Connor was just interested in being able to talk to Niles about what was going on. Get his input and ask if he would help them. He was stuck like this too, now. Would it be so selfish to want his brother to help them? Probably not. Caleb was his brother, too. They all had something to lose if they didn’t find him. 

  
  


“Hey, Niles?” Connor watched his brother go around the kitchen to feed Calvin. “Two things. One; did you name your dog after dad? Two; can we just...sit and talk?”

“Mhm, I did. You remember he loved Samoyeds, don’t you?” With a shrug and a smile, Niles led his brother and father into what seemed to be the living room. Especially with all of the game consoles around what looked like a television. “Come and sit down. I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”

“Uhh, yeah.” Connor and Hank sat down on the couch. It wasn’t great but Niles probably didn’t exactly use it a lot. Connor still leaned back into it and let out a satisfied sound when his head hit the back of it. “What the hell happened while I was dead? Are you still a nurse? Did Gav and Caleb live good lives?”

“Okay, so. Here’s the thing. Legally; I’m dead, hence the fake ID. So are you, now.” 

“Ah fuck.”

“My exact reaction.” Niles paused and laughed to himself. Connor smiled up at the ceiling at the sound. Fuck, he had missed that. “One; a ton of stuff, Con, you were dead for a few decades. Go look it up on the internet or something. Two; no, I’m not a nurse. I just help out at a local clinic. I work as a manager of the convenience store you guys likely found me from. Three; Gavin and Caleb... “ Niles trailed off, Connor looked back at him. His little brother looked like he was trying really hard not to cry. “They  _ lived _ good lives, Connor. But their deaths, all of our deaths, were...messy.”

  
  


Niles made an upset sound and Connor watched as their father instinctively reached out for him. It looked like he wanted to pull his hand back. Like Hank didn’t want to step over any boundaries. But Niles grabbed his hand, their synthetic skin pulling back and showing the plastic underneath. A knowing look and nod was shared between the two. Connor tried not to think about the plastic under his own skin, about the fact that he had thirium lines and not veins. The fact that even though he loved with a love that one would find in a very human heart, his was now made of plastic and wires and thirium. He just wanted to find Caleb. He just wanted to find his twin. He wanted to find someone he had never lived his life without. With an exaggerated groan, Connor tried to sink further into the couch. Fuck this. 

Honestly speaking, they could all probably use a night in. Which, when Connor pitched the idea, seemed to be a great one. They just sat around talking for the most part. Hank sheepishly apologised to his youngest son and said he would understand if he chose not to forgive him. Niles, ever the sweetheart he was, said he understood. He said he wouldn’t have trusted it if Chloe had brought Cole back, so he understood. The statement hit Connor like a train. Fuck. He wouldn’t have believed it, either. Besides, it was impossible. He died back in 2035, and the brothers had died toward the latter half of the 21st century. If it took so long for Connor to get brought back, then how long would it take for Cole? Actually… How long  _ would _ it take? Connor let himself ponder the possibilities. 

On one hand, if Chloe brought herself back in 2042; then that meant it wouldn’t have been a long time. But there was no guarantee that the tech that brought her back even existed back in that year. Cole was probably gone for good. Connor...knew he shouldn’t have really thought about it. Even if he knew that there wa sno way his son could come back, it still hurt to actually know that. If he was able to make the choice, he would make the same one every time. Save his son. He would die instead; Cole would go to Gavin and Caleb, just like they had arranged if anything were to go wrong. But it wasn’t like that. All because of the stupid fucking AI and databases those goddamn automated cars used. They used statistics to deem one passenger expendable. Thinking of what the person may provide for society; not even thinking about what a boy could mean to his father. The thought was something that would just work him up more than he already was. 

Taking a deep breath, Connor watched Hank and Niles play with the dog named after their biological father. The smiles from them both. The happy noises from the dog. The way they looked like a family again. But there was someone missing. There would always be someone missing. Cole was dead, there was nothing any of them could do about that. No matter what happened, there would always be someone missing from the family. It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. Why did Chloe bring them back? Why did she see fit to fucking  _ torture _ them? What had they ever done to her, or to Elijah, or to... Fuck! Connor was about ready to just shut down on the spot. He wanted to explode, he was so mad. Maybe he was biased because of the things she had done to him and his family. Maybe he was justified at the same time though. Maybe there were so many blurred lines and such a large amount of a morally grey area, that it was hard to pin down exactly what happened. 

Whatever the reason there was for them being trapped in this hell, at least they were trapped in it together. Chances were that Caleb hadn't ripped out his thirium pump regulator. That he was just some sort of funky bog man cryptid. Not that Connor found that to be any better, but at least Caleb was being...weird in a way that made him happy. He used to say that one day he’d find Mothman and kiss him. The damn monsterfucker. The thought made Connor snort gently and then move to the floor to pet Calvin with his dad and brother. Shit was fucked in so many goddamn ways. But at least things were fucked in a way that allowed them to still be together, that in this weird sort of afterlife or second life, they were still connected. That, for once fate smiled upon them and said they would find each other rather easily. Connor would overlook the little things just for that. 

  
  


“Hey Connor,” Niles gently scratched at the dog’s ears and smiled when he let out a happy sound. “You realise that Caleb’s probably just at Belle Isle, right?”

“What?”

“Dad said that Caleb was last seen at Belle Isle three years ago. Apparently the timestamp is from right about two months before I came around. Which was just a few days after he saw Dad at the DPD.”

“Where are you going with this?” Connor ran his fingers through Calvin’s fur and tensed a bit. “Are you saying that he’s been there for  _ three years _ ?”

“Wouldn’t you be if you were him?” Niles sighed when he saw Hank’s shoulders droop. “Sorry, Dad. But Connor, think about it. Dad sent him away, Caleb was reeling from being brought back from  _ that. _ So don’t you think he’d seek comfort from the place where he had some of the best times of his life  _ with _ the love of his life?”

  
  


That...made a weird amount of sense. If he were Caleb he would have done the exact same thing. There was no way he could go back home because someone else was probably living in the house, which meant that he couldn't see Gavin, which meant he had nowhere to go, which meant he’d go to the one place that would still be there. The clearing in the forest at Belle Isle. It was the only place that would still be around that would be relatively unchanged, something that was familiar and wouldn’t push him away. It made perfect sense. Caleb was, hopefully, just a weird guy in the woods. Oh fuck that sounded terrible and brought up some unwanted mental images of his brother covered in moss an’ other forest stuff. But the thought made him laugh, too. Caleb absolutely would have loved to hear that. Connor would have to tell them once they found him. 

  
  
  
  



	7. Dizzy, Dizzy, Dizzy, Dizzy

_ August 17th 2089 6:00 AM _

  
  


It wasn’t like Connor was a stranger to sharing the bed with one of his brothers. Hell, when he and Caleb were really little, they used to sneak into each other’s beds all the time. Then once Niles got big enough to actually climb up, he joined them. But this time? This time was so different. What would happen if they touched by accident? Would they get sucked into each other’s dreams? Well, would Connor get sucked in, rather. He was laying flat on his back, staring up at the textured ceiling with mild disinterest. To say his mind was elsewhere would be an understatement. His mind wasn’t there, nor was it here, it wasn’t even on the same goddamn planet. He had woken up at six on the dot, likely some sort of internal alarm that Hank had set. Since Connor didn’t know his way around his code, he couldn’t undo it; thus he was probably stuck with waking up at six every morning. 

But to be stuck thinking for that time? Hank was probably awake though. However, that didn’t exactly say anything. There was no way he would just...go around the house like it was his own. He’d probably take the dog out, though. The thought made Connor smile up at the ceiling. Hank, a gruff police captain walking a bouncy Samoyed around the park. Hell, now that Hank knew the baby liked to be carried, he’d probably do that too. With a twist in his chest, Connor thought about Sumo. Would Hank have done that with him?  _ Did _ he do that with him and Connor just never...got to see it? How many other things did he never get to see? There were endless possibilities of what he could have missed. Niles might have become a doctor, Gavin a sergeant, Caleb a detective. Moved up in their careers or chosen entirely new ones. Did Gavin and Caleb ever adopt a kid? One of the last times they spoke, it sounded like Gavin wanted to. 

With a sigh, Connor rolled over and out of the bed. He needed to not be in the same bed as his brother right now. Not while the other one was a fucking cryptid out in Belle Isle. Fuck, the thought was funny as hell. But he easily could have gotten hurt. Could have gotten killed! What if he needed repairs and didn’t get them? What would happen if he didn’t get proper medical attention? He had been out there for, presumably, three years. It was a recipe for disaster. One that was just dripping with the possible bloodshed of his brother. With a shaky hand, Connor steadied himself against the wall. He tried to force himself not to freak the fuck out. Not while Niles was still asleep in bed. With a look back at Niles, who was sleeping just like he did when they were human still, Connor slid down the wall and sat on the floor. 

Fuckin’-A, why did everything have to suck? Why couldn’t things have just ended there? They died, they stayed dead. What was this? Fucking  _ Supernatural _ ? People were supposed to stay dead. Not… Not whatever this was! Connor didn’t want whatever this was. He wanted to go home. Not his house home, but  _ home _ home. The place he and his brothers grew up. The house that had three rowdy boys who used to use empty wrapping paper tubes as swords and bonk each other on the head with them until the tubes got bent by their hands. 

_ He skidded down the hallway, socks making him glide across the hardwood floor. With a yelp from nearly falling over, he was quick to flail and nearly make himself fall flat on his butt. But he couldn’t slow down. Not yet. No, he wouldn’t let Caleb get him. Tube Tag was a terrible idea. Connor loved it. Unfortunately, he had bad lungs. His mom said he had something called asthma, which made it so his lungs didn’t work like a normal kid’s did. But that wouldn’t stop him! He was gonna keep sliding down the hall and put more distance between his twin and himself. So Connor ran down the hall, silently cursing to himself when he got to the carpet in front of the doorway to his parents’ bedroom. He wondered when their mom was coming home for a second, but was off like a shot when he heard the telltale sound of his brother’s feet pounding against the floor. Then he saw little Niles toddling around the corner. Oh, oh no. Oh no. Oh-- _

_ And down went little Niles who was previously toddling around the corner. Connor...crashed into him. Caleb ran up behind him, making a sound like he was getting ready to bonk Connor on the head as hard as he could with the paper tube. But there was silence. There was no bonk. The was, however, the beginnings of sniffles from Niles. He was going to turn three that year. So he was still very little, which confused Connor as to why no one was with him. Though every other thought was quickly wiped from his mind when Niles started to cry. It was messy, his face was bright red, and there were big tears rolling down his cheeks. He was always loud when he cried, their dad said it was because he was very little still. All Connor knew about it was that it made his chest hurt when he saw his baby brother crying. It hurt even more because he bumped into him and sent them tumbling to the floor.  _

_ Once the wails really started, Connor was quick to pick up his little brother, with Caleb’s help of course, and take him back into the twins’ room. They set him up on Caleb’s bed and then climbed up themselves. Niles didn’t want to be up there apparently, because he tried to climb down. But after falling down in the hallway, Connor wasn’t gonna let him get down by himself. Pretty quickly after the twins got him to sit still, their dad came running in the room. He looked like he just woke up. Maybe he did. Connor saw him napping on the couch a lot more recently. But regardless of how rumpled his clothes looked, he looked happy to see the brothers together. He sat down on the bed with them all and wrapped them up in a big hug. He said he was proud of them for taking care of Niles. Connor and Caleb beamed up at him. They did good! Of course they did, he was their baby brother and they loved him more than anything! They’d always be there to help him! _

  
  


_ \--- _

  
  


_ Niles didn’t like the playground as much as Caleb and Connor did. But that was okay because they had each other to play with. Connor tried to ask him about it, but he would just mumble and then look away. He always said he didn’t like the other kids. That they were too loud, too touchy, too messy. It didn’t really bother Connor or Caleb, but they went with it anyway. Making sure to clean up after themselves whenever Niles was going to be using that space, trying not to be too loud when they got particularly rowdy, didn’t touch him unless he asked. Niles was kinda different. Not in a weird way, even though he was just as weird as the twins at home. He had this obsession with Mario games. But he was starting to get really good at them, so it was a lot of fun to watch him play them! Besides. The twins made a promise to their dad to always be there for him.  _

  
  


_ \--- _

  
  


_ If he wouldn’t get yelled at for slamming the door, he absolutely would have. Apparently, according to the shitty guidance counsellor at school, he was exhibiting worrying behaviour. Well! He was a fucking teenager! Literally every teenager went through some bout of depression sooner or later! He was burnt out from his classes, from his homework, from his part-time job, from helping Niles with his schoolwork, from having to step up for his brothers when their mother wasn’t home. So it wasn’t his fucking fault! Everything else was! He was the third parent! Not that Connor didn’t love his brothers, he would do anything to help them and keep them safe. But who was his mother to be rude and tell him he wasn’t doing enough? To tell him to “stop being upset”? It wasn’t like that! Fuck!  _

_ If Caleb wasn’t at his desk studying, then Connor would have undoubtedly thrown something across the room. Instead, he sank down on his bed and untied his shoelaces. Muttering to himself the whole time about how bullshit everything around him was. It wasn’t like he had to worry about Caleb hearing him, he had his headphones on and was gently bobbing his head to the melody. With a quick glance at his tablet, Connor smiled when he saw the heavy metal playing. His favourite genre. Connor’s too, that was where he got his taste of it from. Connor sighed and started to get changed into sweatpants at the very least. Sure everything sucked and he had way too much responsibility thrown at him at once. But seeing Caleb studying to  _ Five Finger Death Punch _ made him forget about everything. Instead it made him remember how much he loved his little brothers. They made their promise to their dad when they were six, but Connor planned on keeping it until the day he died. Take care of each other. Always be there for each other. _

  
  


_ \--- _

  
  


_ He knew babies were a handful. But he didn’t think they would literally be two handfuls. If Connor wanted, he could just hold Cole in his hands, he was so tiny. Though he was also still a newborn. Which, much to his amusement, made Niles’ eyes practically sparkle. He started spouting facts and medical advice pertaining to babies. Which made Caleb snicker and gently smack his head, telling him to quiet down because the baby was sleeping. Much to everyone’s relief. Gavin was stressed out as hell, and it wasn’t even his kid. The way he watched him like a hawk, always asking if Connor needed anything, asking if there was anything he could do to help out. It was great for him to offer, and Connor appreciated it, but he was okay, really. Every time Gavin asked about something, Caleb would roll his eyes and shake his head with a gentle smile on his face. It was no secret that Gavin wanted to be a dad. But it was a bit odd to see Caleb react like that. He didn’t want to have a kid, he wasn’t particularly fond of them. He was nice to kids of course! They absolutely loved him when he had to deal with them at work. But being around them for extended periods of time? That made him nervous, he was so scared he was gonna fuck something up.  _

_ But this time seemed to be different. The one freaking out the most was Gavin, Caleb seemed pretty content with the situation, Niles had said anything and everything he could when it came to medical shit, and Connor was just happy he was still getting somewhat decent sleep. He knew it wouldn’t last, but for the time being at least. For the time being Connor was surrounded by his family. Minus their mother. As far as Connor was concerned, though, she wasn’t worth counting. Not after how she reacted to Caleb last year. She wasn’t a very good parent anyway, Connor was going to be better than her. He was going to be like their dad when he raised them. He’d be there. He’d be there and he would shower this kid with affection. Honestly, Connor completely planned on being the embarrassingly loving father. It felt natural. It was going to happen anyway.  _

_ Looking down at Cole in his arms, sleeping all comfy and cozy in his blanket, Connor felt this...wave of emotion come over him. This was his son. This little itty bitty human being was his son. He knew his father would let him change the promise. He promised to take care of Caleb and Niles until the end of his days. Their father wouldn't mind if he bent that promise a little bit. If he changed it to include Gavin and Cole. Because there was no way he wouldn’t defend them with his life. Connor gently bounced Cole in his arms when he began to stir and make tiny noises. Hell, Connor would give his life to protect this little thing. This little thing that was his son. Forget a promise to his father. It was a promise to his son. _

  
  


A gentle voice calling out to him brought Connor out of his memories. Right, right he was at Niles’ house in the future. Or not in the future. Time was...hard to understand now. Regardless, Connor got up off the floor to see a very sleepy Niles sitting up in bed squinting at him. His hair was all mussed up on one side, and he looked like he was ready to go back to bed. Shit. Just how long had Connor sat there thinking? It didn’t matter now, apparently, because Niles got up and started to get dressed. Oh yeah, they didn’t have sweat glands anymore, they didn’t really have to shower. That was...neat. Sweet that he didn’t sweat anymore, but weird at the same time. How was his body supposed to cool itself down, then? It would be entirely external. That...kinda sucked. Connor literally wouldn’t know if he was overheating until he got some sort of notification about it. Fuck. 

Connor gave his little brother a nod and said he’d be okay when asked. He might as well get dressed himself. Connor rummaged around the bag he brought, pulling out his pink shirt with fun dinosaurs printed on it. Caleb bought the shirt for him for their birthday one year. Some time after he got Cole, Caleb said something about him needing generic dad shirts. The fragment of a memory made Connor snort softly as he changed. They were going to Belle Isle to find Caleb. Maybe not right this second because they weren’t sure. But they would go. Or Connor could at least. He couldn’t break that promise. Not now. Not ever. Their dad was probably long gone now, but that didn’t mean Connor wasn’t going to hold himself to his promise. They were his brothers and he was going to help them. He was just sorry he didn’t come back to help them until now. Not that they couldn’t take care of themselves, of course, Niles was a manager apparently. But if they needed him, he wanted to be able to be there. 

After getting dressed, and trying to push away the memories that threatened to haunt him, Connor went out to the living room. There was Hank. With Calvin sprawled on top of him. It was...the cutest thing Connor had seen in a long time. He could see a small heart in the upper right of his vision, a small notification with the word  _ favourite _ underneath it. Huh. So he could favourite memories. That was...weird. He wondered if Hank could do that. Whatever, he could ask if he was that curious. So, despite himself, he didn’t ask. Connor came in, patted the dog’s head, and then joined Niles in the kitchen. 

  
  


“So I was thinking,” Niles got out a box of what seemed to be android friendly pancake mix. As well as some blueberries that Connor wasn’t sure if they were meant to be a joke or not. “I could help you with stuff after breakfast. Maybe I could help you better acclimate to your body. Y’know, since I’ve been in mine for three years.”

“That, uhh, that might be a good idea.” Connor looked over his shoulder to Hank and Calvin, smiling at his father when he nodded in approval. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

  
  


Honestly speaking, he didn’t want to eat anything. But the fact that they were both in the kitchen already meant that Connor had to at least help cook. Which was fun! But it wasn’t the same. Not without Caleb and Gavin, not without Cole. But… Hank was there. Androids could interface and show memories if they really wanted to. Maybe he could show Hank some memories of Cole. Yeah. After breakfast. 

  
  


\---

  
  


_ August 17th 2089 1:05 PM _

  
  


Okay so learning how to be an android was sucky. It was also really hard to do, especially because he had lived his life as a  _ human. _ So this was. This was fucking awful. But hey, at least now they were at the park after Connor’s little outburst. But it wasn’t his fault that communication stuff was hard to reach and understand! That was beside the point. The point was; they were at the park with a very happy and bouncy Samoyed named Calvin. Who apparently loved frisbees. Sumo never really cared for them. He was more of a “I found a stick and now it is mine and I’m bringing it home” kind of dog. The thought made Connor chuckle as he threw the blue frisbee across the park. Despite being an android now, he seemed to have the proportional strength of a human his size and age, still. Or maybe there were restrictions on hsi muscle relays, like in androids before they deviated. 

No, no more android thoughts. Niles offered to have him and Hank stay for the rest of the week if they wanted. They were going to spend time as a family. Done and done. That was it. This was a bit of Connor’s family, he was going to spend time with them like he would any other day. So he whistled, he was just as bad as it now as he was before, and called for Sumo--

_ Shit. _

Calvin just tilted his head at Connor before moving to give Niles the frisbee. The dog and toy were forgotten as Connor stood still as a board. As he stared at the Samoyed standing in front of his brother, and not a Saint Bernard. A Samoyed named after their biological father who was now long dead. What did Sumo do after Hank came home but Connor didn’t? Did he understand that he was never coming home? Connor reached a hand up and ran it through his hair shakily. No. No, he was  _ not _ going to break down in the middle of a park in a city he was unfamiliar with. Connor took a few deep breaths, quietly saying he wanted to go back home. Not his home. Niles’ home. But it didn't… It didn’t  _ feel _ like it was. Niles lived near the hospital, the one he worked at, the one Cole--

“I think we should go.” Hank had his arm around Connor’s shoulder and was directing him back toward the sidewalk they took last time. “Niles, let’s go.”

  
  


Connor wasn’t exactly sure how they got back to Niles’ so quickly, he didn’t remember leaving the park. But he sure was in some pajamas that weren’t his and he was wrapped in a weighted blanket. Niles. Connor looked up from his lap to see Hank and Niles, their LEDs whirring and blinking. They were talking to each other. Probably about him. Eventually Hank looked over and caught Connor’s eye, sighing gently and then Niles started to make his way over. He gave his older brother a gentle smile and took his hand. Their synthetic skin pulled back. 

_ “Caleb, c’mon, we gotta bring ‘im home.” Gavin knelt beside Caleb on the ground, he was hugging Sumo around his neck and crying into his fur. Gavin and Caleb were dressed in black. “You know he’s okay. For fuck’s sake he’s--” _

_ “I know, Gavin! I know...” Caleb ran the back of his hand over his eyes and then looked up. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he had been crying for hours. “Nines, are you sure?” _

_ “I don’t have enough time to have a pet.” Niles’ voice. “You guys do between the two of you. Besides, it gives you something from Connor.” _

  
  


With a shuddering sigh and a slight shiver, Niles scooted father away from his brother on the couch. He looked...surprised and almost disoriented. Like he didn’t know he could do that. But he was still doing better than his brother was. Connor felt like a little kid. Still struggling to come to grips with the world he was in. It was new and daunting, he had been dead for forty years. Not that he could really use that as an excuse. He lived for thirty-four years, it was only a few days before he'd be thirty-five when he got shot. Which was a bit terrifying the more he actually thought about it. The fact that he had been alive for so long, and then had his life snuffed out so quickly. 

To be honest, Connor didn’t feel real. Seeing that memory,  _ Niles’ memory, _ should have been impossible. It should have never happened. Despite himself, Connor reached out for his brother’s hand and held it in his own. Soon enough Hank joined them on the couch. Niles squeezed his brother’s hand, picking up half of the weighted blanket and wrapping himself in it as well. Right, that was a thing he did when they were kids. He huddled under blankets with him and Caleb. With a few blinks from a blue LED, the television started up. Connor gave a weak grin as he saw the movie.  _ The Little Mermaid III: Ariel’s Beginning. _ It was his favourite of the three. Connor hunkered down on the couch with his brother, heavily leaning against his side, and then moved to at least put a hand on Hank’s arm. 

  
  


_ “Thank you, I love you.” _

  
  
  
  



	8. On My Mind, Can't Rewind

_August 21st 2089 7:04 AM_

  
  


It should have been expected, really, for the brothers to fall back into a routine not entirely unlike when they were kids. It honestly was kind of great. To fall back into something that Connor knew would always come naturally to him no matter what state he was in. He would always look out for his little brothers, always try to find a way to annoy the hell out of them. But he would always love them. So even if he and Niles flung half of the blueberries at each other when they made pancakes, even if they sometimes fought over what to put on for a movie, even if they were constantly at each other’s throats. Even if they acted like terrible siblings, they loved each other. Connor was always ready to throw hands and fight for his brothers if need be. Especially if that need was to piss off Gavin Reed. That was always the best time to do it. 

Speaking of Gavin, Caleb needed to be brought home. That way once Gavin resurfaced, he would be able to find him. Or they would be able to find Gavin? It was weird and confusing to think about, but it was unfortunately the reality. A reality that Connor found himself talking about with Niles and Hank earlier that morning. Apparently Niles’ neighbours were willing to look after Calvin until this family emergency was over, so they were going to entrust him to them. But despite that, Niles had a smile on his face when he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He and Hank poked fun at each other and joked around as if nothing had changed. Connor didn’t understand why. Everything had changed, especially for the brothers. They were dead for decades, waking up in a world they didn’t understand. 

But if Niles was able to handle things, then Connor was too. So they got ready to leave Calvin with the neighbours, to head out to the train, to go back home to Detroit. It was a bit tense at first. Leaving the house and watching Niles lock the door with his brows furrowed. But he managed a smile when he looked back at Connor. He would be okay. They all would be. All that they needed to do now was find Caleb and Gavin, then they could figure out what to do from there. Once everyone was back, then they could try and grapple with the fact they were resurrected together. Whether that was by each others’ sides or not. It would be tough, there would no doubt be a learning curve that would threaten to break the brothers. But Niles was kind enough to try and teach Connor how to use his internal workings, to get better acquainted with the fact that he was made up of code now. Chances were, seeing as they were all ride or die with each other, that they would band together and help one another. Caleb and Niles would probably be under Hank’s careful watch at first. Helping them as well as Gavin and Connor. 

With that information in mind, the train ride wasn’t as bad as Connor thought it was going to be. With the information that soon enough they were going to be a family again. It wasn’t a lot to look forward to. But it was also everything. So Connor leaned back in his seat on the train, leaning up against his little brother, and watched as he filed through memories to share. 

  
  


_He went into an animal shelter fully intending on adopting a small dog. He did not walk out with a small dog. Well, actually, Calvin was small now because he was a puppy still. But he was a Samoyed. He’d get to be a pretty decent sized dog eventually. He had always wanted a dog, every time he went over to Connor’s he’d smother Sumo in love and affection. Animals helped with his various anxieties from time to time, if he wasn’t a nurse before, he would have gotten a pet. Well. He had the time now. He also had a fake ID from Chloe and Elijah, and offered for him to stay with them. But he couldn’t. He needed to find Hank, needed to tell him what Chloe was doing. When he did, Hank yelled at him and told him to leave. He was never good with confrontation. So he left. He left the DPD, he left Detroit, he left Michigan. But he stayed within reach, he went to Geneva. Just in case Caleb rolled around, or Connor or Gavin. But until then, he would need some way to make sure he didn’t spiral. To make sure he was still, well, himself. A dog was the best way to make sure of that._

  
  


_\---_

  
  


_Sleep wasn’t a necessity anymore. Neither was eating or drinking, but androids seemed to do it for fun. To feel more like organics, apparently. So he laid in a bed that he didn’t really need, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling, with the sound of a dog softly snoring. For a minute he wondered how Caleb was doing. If he was brought back, too. He wondered how Connor was doing. How Gavin was. Despite himself, he wondered how Hank was. He was their father, they all loved him to bits, and he loved them back. Yet he had yelled and told him to get out of his office, to go back to Miss Kamski and tell her to stop. Which would imply that there was at least one before him. Caleb? Connor? Gavin? He didn’t want to find out. He wanted to find out. He tossed and turned from a few more minutes before finally getting up and going in the living room. He put on some Marvel movie and eventually nodded off while in the middle of it._

  
  


_\---_

  
  


_A pretty girl came into work pretty frequently. Apparently she lived nearby and liked the slushie machine they had. He had some software that told him who she was, how old she was, where she went to school. He didn’t like that. It would pop up every time she came in and smiled at him, every time she spoke with him, every time she seemingly flirted with him. He was never any good at reading those kinds of social cues, so he might have been reading them wrong. Which hopefully meant that she took it well when he changed his schedule. He didn’t like the program that scanned her. He would have liked to hear it from her. He might have liked her back if it weren’t for that._

  
  


A few hours later, and they were back in Detroit. Apparently Hank had already called the neighbours and Luther was waiting for the three of them to bring them home. Connor nodded to the gigantic man in greeting, and Niles gave him a smile and shook his hand. They exchanged pleasantries while getting into the car, and Connor watched the city roll by on the way home. It seemed Luther liked Niles more. Not that he blamed the guy. Over the course of the time it took to get back to the house, Connor had learned that Kara and Luther were actually married and Alice was their daughter. Which absolutely explained why Luther didn’t seem to like him at all. Though despite that, he helped out. Probably because he seemed to be rather fond of Hank and likely thought of it as doing him a favour. 

Once they were back at Connor’s, Hank tapped the top of the car and told Luther that they would have to take a raincheck on that dinner he missed with them. They chatted for a minute or so afterwards, Hank tossing his keys at Niles so the brothers could get inside the house. So Niles unlocked the door and pushed it open. He seemed to be in awe, at least Connor thought that was what it would have been. He couldn’t see his little brother’s face so he didn’t know. But once he went down the small hallway, and he looked at the door that used to be Cole’s he broke. Niles turned back toward Connor, big tears rolling down his cheeks, and he said they needed to find Caleb as soon as they could. What...did that mean? Did him and Gavin actually go through with adopting a kid? Why else would Niles say that after looking at the door to a dead child’s bedroom? Connor came forward and told him they would. They just needed some sort of solid lead that he really was at Belle Isle. They just needed proof that he was still alive and he just needed to be brought back home. That was it. Then they could go and get him. Bring him back there, back to Connor’s place. Bring him _home._

In an instant, Niles grinned and then sat down on the couch. Hank happened to come inside, and Niles immediately called him over while deactivating his synthetic skin. Holy shit. Oh holy shit there was a serial number on his left cheekbone. Hank caught on immediately and scanned him, his LED whirring yellow before he became visibly confused. He seemed to scan Niles a few more times before saying that he could put his skin back. _Oh did that sound awful._ But the way Hank smiled, the way Niles bounced; that meant they had an idea. Hank put a hand up, his palm facing the brothers, with information from the scan on it. 

  
  


**CHANDLER, ELIJAH**

**MODEL SA600**

**Serial number #011 011 212**

**Occupation: General Manager of At Your Convenience**

  
  


His serial number was his birthday. That was why Hank smiled, that was why Niles suggested Hank scan him. If they had the model number, the serial, then theoretically Caleb’s would be the same. Connor asked Niles to deactivate his skin, to see if Hank would scan him, too. So he did. Watching his synthetic skin fade away was...disorienting. But it was to find their brother. It was to find Caleb and bring him back home. If nothing else was worth it, this was. Hank scanned Connor, confirming that his serial number was his birthday as well. He held up his hand in the same way as before, information from his scan upon his palm. 

  
  


**ANDERSON, CONNOR**

**MODEL SA300**

**Serial number #008 015 209**

**Occupation: Unemployed**

  
  


Oh holy shit. Holy shit Niles was right. They had a general model number, they just had to try tracking down any up to SA600, then. Niles immediately offers to try and do it, try and call Caleb or something along those lines. But it wasn’t like they were deviants, they could try and plug the serial number into a database, locate a tracker, and then go find him. Hank seemed skeptical at first. He started to object, they couldn’t know for sure, there was no way they could really know if he even had a tracker. Though, then again, Hank had never checked before because he didn’t know that they were really his kids. He had no reason to believe that his boys really were in there. Niles decided to try and call him. They didn’t know his model number so it was a bit of trial and error, and error messages until he tried SA400. Of course he's right after Connor. Chloe put them in those bodies, it made perfect sense. So Niles tried calling that specific android, with that specific serial number, in the hopes he’d recognise the serial number coming in as a specific date. By some miracle, Caleb picked up. Niles beamed, his LED flashing blue in his excitement, and he grabbed Connor’s arm to add him to the call. Their synthetic skin receded as they interfaced. 

  
  


“Caleb! Caleb, where are you?” Niles spoke out loud as well, probably forgotten in his excitement. “Where have you been for the past three years?”

_“Forget Hozier, I’m the funky bog man now.”_ He sounded tired. Not in a physical way, but emotionally. But there was a vigor to him. A hope. 

“You’re in the woods at Belle Isle,” Niles let out a breathy little laugh and rubbed some tears away, a smile on his face despite his deadpan voice. “Aren’t you?”

_“...Yeah.”_

  
  


With an exchange of affection, and a promise they were coming for him, Niles ended the call. He jumped up off the couch, and Connor was suddenly grateful they forgot to take off their shoes upon coming inside. There was no way they were waiting. No way they were going to leave their brother out in the woods any more. The brothers darted out the door, Connor snatching his keys from his brother’s hands, Niles shouting at Hank to hurry up so they could go get him. Once in the car, the air was abuzz. Music blasted through the speakers, Connor and Niles shouting the lyrics as loud as they could. Excited to bring their brother home. Relieved to know that he was alright. Connor made that promise. He intended on keeping it. 

As time passed, and the sun began to hang low in the sky, they found themselves outside of the forest at Belle Isle. Hank, being an android from the beginning, led them through the forest. He remembered the path like they walked it yesterday. Knew exactly how to get to the clearing Caleb and Gavin got married in. The three of them joked around the whole time. Connor gently shoving Niles, Niles shoving him back. They ran around the woods and chased each other, getting whipped in the face with branches and leaves, scaring the woodland creatures by accident. It was like they never died. It was like they were still teenagers just hanging out being little shits waiting for Caleb to join them. 

_Join them, he did._

Caleb tripped out from some bushes, breathing heavily and about to fall over in his haste. But he straightened back out, stood tall as he took a second to stare at his family before him. And for a second, Connor hesitated. Taking in the state his twin was in. He was still in that bodysuit Chloe had put Connor in, which meant Niles and Gavin were initially in them too. Caleb was covered head to toe in dirt and moss and leaves, looking like he really was some sort of forest spirit. In all reality he was a dingy and bog-man obsessed cryptid. Connor blinked and snapped himself out of his shock. He lunged forward, arms outstretched and completely aware of the fact that he was crying. He threw himself at his twin, laughing as Caleb threw himself back. They stood there for a beat, hugging and crying, laughing as they finally had each other again. They finally were somewhat whole. 

Another beat, before they sank to the ground with the force Niles used in adding himself to the embrace. The three of them holding onto each other as if they were afraid they might disappear if they let go. There were tears, and laughter, and hugs, and a few kisses from Connor to his little brothers. Niles cried as he pressed his cheek up against Caleb’s, a gesture of affection he usually only broke out when things were really bad. Something from when they were still kids. But despite the origin of the affection, despite the reason for it coming back into use, despite the fact that they were literally on the ground in the middle of a small forest. They were safe. Connor would look out for them. They just needed to find Gavin and then it would be over. They would figure out what to do and then everything would work out. Because it had to. _It had to._

  
  


“My boys…”

  
  


Hank’s voice was soft behind them, and Connor saw Caleb reach a hand out over Connor’s shoulder. There was a soft sound, like Hank was trying not to cry, before he quickly fell to his knees and scooped the brothers up in his arms. He held them close and he cried right alongside them. Relieved as all hell to know that Caleb was still around, that he was still alive. They all were. To know that now, only one person was missing. Only one person that would be considered a brother, considered Hank’s son, considered a part of the family. All they needed to do now was find Gavin. However long it would take. However difficult it might be. However stressful it might get. They were so close to having everyone back together. They wouldn’t stop now. 

They couldn’t.

  
  
  
  



	9. All The Time, That's My Life

_ August 22nd 2089 6:00 AM _

  
  


Connor woke up to a familiar setting, with familiar people, and familiar sounds. He was home. Back in his house with his two younger brothers, who were each half on top of him, in a city he knew. Well, not anymore. But Detroit was his home, it was where he was born and raised. Both in a familial sense and a back from the dead sense. The thought made him snort softly as he laid there. Though he was curious as to why it was so quiet, maybe Hank already went to the DPD for the day. Amanda always used to go in super early as captain. Maybe Hank picked that up, too. With a sigh and an unwillingness to really get up, Connor shimmied out from between his brothers. Their LEDs were still blue, which was...good. Probably? To be honest, Connor didn’t know too much about androids and how they slept. All he knew was that Hank had to manually turn off his memory cycle thing so he wouldn’t keep having nightmares about the night he died. 

Whatever, that wasn’t important. Okay it kind of was. But it still wasn’t. Connor didn’t need to think about it, he didn’t want to. So he went to get in the shower instead. Hank probably fixed it up how he personally liked it, which would be a bit of a learning experience for him. But that was okay. It kind of  _ was _ Hank’s house now. Which was weird to think about. Connor had bought that house and made his mortgage payments, only for Hank to end up with it and continue what he started. With a shrug and one last glance at his brothers, Connor slipped out of the bedroom to go in the bathroom. Though, for whatever godforsaken reason, his mind pulled him toward that one door. Why had Niles looked at it and then said they needed to find Caleb? Either he and Gavin  _ did _ adopt a kid and that was what made Niles think of them. Or they cleaned out Cole’s old room. Or maybe, in some sad way, the fact that they were dealing with a dead family member made him connect the two. Connor...wanted to know. He wanted to know what laid behind that closed door. 

It took a bit of convincing for his legs to move, but he stood in front of the old door. Connor tried to will his hand to stay steady. To be still as he reached out for the doorknob. It didn’t work. So he took a deep breath and grabbed it, adjusting his grip a few times for a reason he didn’t understand. This was wrong. His son was dead, there would be nothing left of him in there. This was right. He needed an answer as to if everything was still in there. Connor suddenly felt his stomach drop as he turned the doorknob. It creaked and moaned ever so slightly. The immediately identifiable sound of metal screeching against metal, even if it was a quiet screech. He wasn’t sure what to expect. He knew exactly what to expect. It was empty. It was still filled with Cole’s belongings. Another deep breath, and Connor pushed the door open while still staying outside the doorway.  _ He didn’t know what to expect. _

_ Everything was still in there. _

_ It was exactly how he remembered it.  _

The rug in the middle of the floor, on top of the actual carpet, was collecting dust. The blue circle with a yellow moon and stars. Cole picked it out himself when he was old enough, said he liked it and picked it right up to stick it in the cart. There were shelves upon shelves of toys and comic books. Cole always loved superheroes because of Caleb, they used to fall asleep reading comics together. Hell, they used to fall asleep playing superheroes together sometimes. The bed was still slightly messy. The blankets half hanging off the bed and the pillow all rumpled. Cole never bothered to actually make his bed unless Connor was in the room, and he could remember leaving to let Cole dress himself that morning. He had started taking an interest in doing things himself, he had started liking the responsibility. Stuffed animals littered the floor as well as some action figures and other such toys. A plush Saint Bernard sat up toward the head of the bed next to the pillow, looking so sad and lonely after the decades of not being held. He recalled the trip to the mall when Cole was just a few years old, maybe three, and he squealed in delight when he saw it. There was no way Connor couldn’t get it for him from that reaction. The plush was named Sumo. After their gentle giant of a dog. 

A light blue star shaped night light still sat in it’s spot near the bed. It’s bulb had likely burnt out long ago. Connor needed to replace it soon around the time of the accident anyway, he even started leaving notes for himself so he would remember. The night table still had the lamp with puppies running across the shade. They were nondescript, no discernable breed, but they looked like they were having fun running across a grassy area. Cole always loved it. Crude drawings from a child’s hand were on the floor, having fallen off the walls from the less than stellar tape used to put them up. Drawings from his art classes, projects he had in class. Connor was always so proud of him because he really liked drawing, always encouraged his son to keep doing it and get better and better. The glow in the dark stars that were once up on the ceiling were now scattered on the floor. As if the room had been turned upside down. Just like Connor’s life. 

Connor sank to his knees, staring into the room he never thought he’d see again. Into the room that held such raw  _ pain _ in it every time even thought about it. He tried to hold in his emotions. If he made a sound he could wake up his brothers. They didn’t need to see him having a breakdown over his dead kid. Again. But there was a loud  _ thunk! _ as his knees hit the floor. It hurt a little bit. But not nearly as much as his chest did when he stared into Cole’s room. Not nearly as much as when the sobs fought their way out of it. He was fully aware of the fact that time was passing as he sat in a heap on the floor. But he couldn’t tell how much and how fast. It didn’t...feel real. It was wrong. But he couldn’t look away. That was his son’s room, and it had been left intact even half a century later. That felt... _ wrong. _ These things should have been donated. Should have been given to other kids who would use them. And yet they shouldn’t have. If Caleb and Gavin had actually adopted a kid, Connor thought he would have liked it if their kid used Cole’s old things. He liked to think that maybe Cole would have liked it. 

He curled in on himself in the middle of the hallway. He wrapped his arms around himself and cried into his knees. Then Connor straightened himself back out, he wouldn’t have wanted Cole to see him like this. To see his father break down at even just the  _ sight _ of his room. But could he really blame him? Connor forced himself to focus on his hands resting in his lap. Hands that had gone from holding his brothers’ hands to holding a child’s. Hands that had gone from holding a child’s hands to holding cigarettes. Hands that had gone from holding cigarettes to himself as he bled out. Hands that had gone from holding himself to holding his father’s hand while he lay dying. 

**_WARNING_ **

**_FORCED STASIS IN: 00:00:30_ **

Ah fuck. Was that thirty seconds or thirty milliseconds? Well it wasn’t milliseconds, at least. Connor slumped against the wall just so he wouldn’t fall on the floor when he inevitably passed out. It was the least he could do to help himself out. Or his brothers when they found him. The last of the seconds ticked by and Connor sighed through the remainder of his tears, further slumping against the wall and sliding down it as his autonomy was ripped away from him. 

  
  


\---

  
  


_ August 22nd 2089 7:27 AM _

  
  


Oh it had been an hour and a half since he...passed out. Connor pushed away the orange and red wall of notifications he previously was too worked up to read through. Though one caught his eye in the darkness behind his lids. It said something about an attempt at communication declined, though it was an  _ incoming _ transmission. The data was corrupted, he couldn’t read the serial number. But it was another SA model. SA100. That had to be Chloe, since she was the first one to die and come back. Fucking good, it should have been declined. She had no business talking to him or his family ever again. Though despite the bitterness, Connor was brought out of his brooding thoughts as hushed voices piqued his interest. Caleb and Hank seemed to be arguing. 

  
  


“Well if you didn’t fucking  _ send us away-- _ ”

“I thought she was fucking with me, Caleb!”

“So you yelled at me to leave when I was  _ crying _ ?!”

“You know we can’t trust anything she says or does!” A pause, then Hank sighed before continuing. “For what it’s worth, I regret it. I’m so goddamn sorry, son.”

“I don’t want to forgive you. I really don’t.” Another sigh, this time from his twin. “But I love you too much and I know you too well not to see how sorry you are.”

“You don’t have to forgive me. I pushed you away when you needed me the most.”

“You’ve been grieving too, Dad. I don’t blame you.”

  
  


Connor finally opened his eyes, reaching up to rub the sleep from them. Or the forced stasis, rather. It was basically sleep though, right? It wasn’t like he really knew the difference. Which really made him think about the fact that Chloe knew what she was doing. If he couldn’t tell the difference, and he used to be human and experience sleep as a human did; then that meant she knew  _ exactly _ what she was doing. It was a bit daunting, really. The fact that he existed so close to what he was before. Yet being just shy of what it meant to be human in the first place. Flesh and bone, blood and muscle. Connor wasn’t human anymore. Though he was oddly beginning to come to terms with it. To understand that this was what fate had in store for him now, even if it was by Chloe’s hands. 

Though just because he had begun to accept what had happened, didn’t mean it was fair. It wasn’t. Okay so maybe he still hadn’t come to terms with it. But that didn’t mean he didn’t know what it could mean. It meant that he could theoretically live forever. It meant that he might be able to get his job back. It meant that he and his brothers could finally take Chloe down for being corrupt and ignoring basic ethics. Because, chances were, what she did was illegal even in the late 21st century. If they could take her down, then they could even get Elijah out of that house. Connor didn’t miss how he seemed to be uncomfortable when he woke up. He didn’t miss how Elijah didn’t even speak with him. Which meant that something was going on. Connor knew Elijah, considered him a friend even. Something was wrong. Something that he didn’t have any control over. Fuck it. Once they found Gavin,they were going to try and take Chloe down. They were going to get Elijah out of that house, and into a better environment. Honestly speaking, Connor didn’t think he’d ever seen Elijah smile. Not once. Connor wanted him to be able to smile. 

He sat up, taking note of the fact that he apparently had been using Niles’ lap as a pillow. He remembered doing that for Caleb when they were younger, for Niles when he was little, for Cole… Connor shook his head to try and shove the thoughts out of his head. He absolutely should think about his son, those were good memories. But  _ fuck _ did they hurt, too. After that...meltdown, for a lack of a better word, earlier, it might have been a good idea to shake them away. Which seemed to confuse his family. Right. Just sitting there shaking his head, looking like he lost some of his marbles. Shit. Connor gave them as good a smile as he could muster up. He knew it looked forced. But no one said a damn thing. At least they didn’t out loud to him, which both made him feel better and exponentially worse. Though for the time being, he was going to look at it as an ehh thing. He’d be more likely to be left alone to his thoughts. His thoughts would lead him to things that should have been taken care of half a century ago. But it meant he could just...be. He could just exist with his family. That they could still do that. Like before. 

Hank and Caleb came into the living room. They didn’t look at each other, but Connor could tell they were talking to each other in private now. Their LEDs were blinking. Hank’s was yellow and Caleb’s went between yellow and red. Though they said nothing. Hank got into a recliner that certainly was not the one Connor bought because Gavin hounded him to. Caleb parked his butt right next to Connor on the couch, effectively trapping him between his little brothers. It wouldn’t have been that bad if Caleb didn’t actually decide to trap him. Caleb decided to still lounge on the couch, throwing his legs in his brothers’ laps. With an irritated eye roll, Connor gently smacked his knee and then let his hand rest there. Asshole. But he’d take the three of them being together over what they initially were any day. It was peaceful; sitting with his brothers and father like that.

Well. It was until the television suddenly turned on, causing Connor to yelp and jump in his spot. He probably would have gone up in the air if not for Caleb’s legs over his lap. Caleb; the fuckign awful brother show was laughing at the fact that he got scared. Okay yeah, maybe it  _ was _ funny. If it was Caleb, Connor would have laughed too. Though the simmering annoyance melted away as soon as he actually watched what was on. It was some deep sea documentary from a few years ago. Gavin always used to put them on when Connor wasn’t feeling great, emotionally or otherwise. Despite the fact that they had drifted for a few years. But he used to drop by every now and again, they would sit and talk. About anything and everything. Eventually a documentary would be put on; but it would get lost in the background as the two reminisced and missed and loved and lost. With a sigh, Connor leaned against Niles a little more, smiling at the faint buzzing connecting them both. 

  
  


_ “How long do you think it’ll take us to find Gavin?” _

_ “Two months, probably.” _

_ “Two months?”  _ Connor shifted a bit to get more comfortable.  _ “You sound pretty sure of yourself there, Niles.” _

_ “Well, I died two months after Gavin did. Then got brought back two months after Caleb was. If Chloe is doing something with that information, then we just have to wait two months to find him.” _

_ “Wait, you know how Gavin died?” _

_ “It...wasn’t pretty, Connor.” _ Niles gently knocked his head against his brother’s.  _ “Listen. There’s nothing we can do right now. We have to wait until basically his birthday. If he wants to tell you, he will.” _

  
  


Connor let his brother end the connection and get drawn into the documentary. It wasn’t pretty? That would imply that it was something work related, right? Because holy shit that job wasn’t pretty. Homicide was gruesome and it tested for far the human brain could take things. How much a person could handle before going into a form of shock. Connor’s mind went to...difficult places. He could have gotten hurt instead. That was something that very well could have happened. He just hoped that Gavin didn’t have to die the same way he did. It was...terrifying.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (。・・)ノ(´。＿。｀) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	10. Frontin' About My Day

_ September 23rd 2089 6:00 AM _

  
  


There was a whole lot of fucking  _ nothing _ for the last two weeks. Connor knew that, realistically, they wouldn’t find Gavin right away. They all agreed on what Niles had said; that they’d find him more around his birthday. How fitting. Seeing as Connor woke up on his birthday and that was what started all of this. To top it all off, today was Cole’s birthday. It wasn’t hard enough to have his brother still missing. But his dead son’s birthday was today. Today. Was. The worst. Not only could Connor not figure out how to change the alarm that woke him up, but he had to actually wake up. With a groan and a gentle shove toward Caleb to get out of his way, Connor rolled out of bed. How he kept sneaking in and getting into bed was beyond Connor. Sure Hank had put them up in the house for now, having no other real option. Someone had bought Caleb and Gavin’s house a few decades ago. The house Niles lived in was knocked down some time ago so new houses could be rebuilt over the land. 

So, without having much else to do, Connor got up and got ready. It was still weird to him that he didn’t actually have to shower. Though he still found himself doing it from time to time out of habit. He dragged his feet going into the closet, pulling out the pink shirt with dinosaurs on it. Why the hell not. It was his son’s birthday and Cole absolutely loved the shirt. Connor bit back a laugh as he went over memories. Cole was always such a delight. 

  
  


_ A blur of pink went skidding down the hall, and Sumo seemed to be quick to investigate. Connor set down the cookbook he was reading and leaned back a little bit so he could get a clearer view of the hallway. Nothing in sight except the big dog. With a shrug, he went back to the book. Caleb and Gavin were coming for dinner tonight since they all had the night off. Connor had been meaning to get better with cooking, he thought it to be a nice hobby. He also found some really nice recipes from pinterest that looked really pretty. He’d probably be shit at it with the little experience he had with certain kinds of foods, but it would hopefully still be fun! Besides, he found a recipe for cake pops that he thought Cole would have fun with.  _

_ Then there was the sound of tiny feet pounding against the floor, a scared yelp, and then a loud thud. Connor practically threw down the wooden spoon he was holding and ran into the living room to assess the damage. There was Cole, absolutely swimming in Connor’s dinosaur shirt. He was fussing and trying to pull it on over his head. Trying adorably, and also failing adorably. Good thing was that Cole wasn’t crying, so that meant he likely wasn’t hurt. Connor just laughed to himself and helped Cole tug the shirt down over his head. Toddlers were so much work and had so much energy. Why was he running around, though? Connor had put on a DC cartoon for him. The kid always tuned out the rest of the world when a DC show was on.  _

  
  


_ “Cole, sweetpea, why aren’t you watching Super Friends?” _

_ “I put on Daddy’s shirt!” _

  
  


_ Ah shit, that was cute. Connor just smiled and lifted Cole to set him back up on the couch. With a kiss to his forehead, and a quick mention of loving him, Connor left Cole to watch the movie. Jesus, Caleb was doing a number on that kid. Pretty soon, he’d be reading the comics with him. Not that Connor approved of it. But Caleb knew the comics better than he did, he had faith in his brother to only show Cole the kid-friendly content. Every now and again Connor looked over to make sure Cole was actually watching the old show - it came out in the 1960’s for fuck’s sake, how did Caleb find it? - and would smile every time he saw the grin on his son’s face.  _

  
  


Niles put a hand on Connor's shoulder, saying something about Caleb being ready. Right, right. Caleb was a little shit. Today was Cole’s birthday and they were going to go visit him at the cemetery. But Caleb also really wanted to get a picture of himself kneeling in front of his own grave. Just like the Arrowverse meme of Grant Gustin throwing up a piece sign in front of Oliver’s grave. Hell, he even managed to talk Niles into getting in on it, he wanted a picture of the same thing. But then again, they had been in their bodies for three years. They had been back for three goddamn years. It was to be expected that they came to terms with their situations faster than Connor did. Than he ever would, probably. So of course they would want meme-worthy pictures to laugh about some day. They’d have funny memories of their own graves, while Connor couldn’t even handle going back to see his son’s. 

With a sigh and a glance into the living room, Connor relented and let his brothers drag him out of the house and into the car. Out to the car, huh. Hank must have either asked Luther for a ride or gotten an automated cab. Just the thought of it made Connor feel awful, so he busied himself with buckling up and looking out the window. Maybe this was what he was going to be subjected to from now on. It wasn’t like he was gonna just...off himself. Not now. He didn’t think he’d be able to anyway, the emotional toll it would take on his family. So he was going to be subjected to visiting his son’s grave. Though speaking of Cole; Caleb put on Connor’s playlist, and  _ Super Friend _ came on first. He desperately wanted to object. But...it was Cole’s birthday. Cole loved that song, he loved the episode  _ Duet _ with so much of his little heart. Connor didn’t say anything. He just let his chest tighten as the song played.

The ride there wasn’t anything special. It was tense, actually. But once they parked, it was worse. The tension was heavy, thick enough to cut with a knife. Connor tried not to think about it too much as they all got out of the car. Out of the car and walking through the cemetery all of them were buried in. Likely all side by side, or at least in a little group. The Anderson family reduced to roughly seven gravestones. The thought made Connor feel like his legs were made of lead. Not only because their mother was probably buried with the family, but because of the fact that they were  _ buried. _ Their bodies were in the ground. Rotting, decomposing, reduced to nothing but bones, then eventually dust. The thought of Cole’s body becoming dust made Connor swallow nervously. That was an awful thought. He could handle his own body becoming dust. But his son’s? He never should have gone out that night. He should have told Chris he couldn’t go out and help them. Maybe Cole would be alive. Maybe Gavin wouldn’t have had that hating androids phase. Maybe they wouldn’t be in the cemetery in the year 2089. Connors knees buckled beneath him, and he grabbed at the ground to try and steady himself. This was wrong, this was so fucking wrong. Caleb and Niles could go and do their meme thing. Connor wanted to go home. 

Niles helped him stand back up, quietly telling him that he didn’t have to do this, that he could stay in the car. Connor laughed bitterly and told him he needed to say hello, happy birthday, and that he loved his son. That it had been much too long since he last had. Caleb and Niles didn’t seem to like the idea, but they also didn’t object to it. Then came the nervous tics; rubbing hands together, getting teary-eyed, shaking slightly. Connor was convinced that he should have worn away his synthetic skin from how hard he was rubbing his thumb against the palm of his hand. But it never receded, it only came away when he pressed down, but would rush back into place once he took his thumb away. The sight made him vaguely nauseous so he stopped looking at his hands. Soon enough, they reached the grave plots. There were seven of them. Their parents, the three of them plus Gavin, and Cole. Niles and Caleb did their meme thing first. Connor couldn't help narrating what was going on to Cole. 

  
  


“Hi sweetheart,” Connor sat down and ran his fingertips against the marble that was carved away to make his son’s name. “Uncle Nines and Caleb sure are silly, huh? There’s a funny picture that they’re trying to recreate.”

“Hey squirt…” Caleb sat down next to Connor and poked the headstone. A crude replacement for poking his nose. “Sorry it’s been so long, we got wrapped up in so much stuff that it was hard to come see you.”

“Except for me!” Niles sat between the twins and grinned. “You know Uncle Nines always comes back! Like a really good memory, or a really bad storm. Or a really good dog! You know that your Daddy met Calvin? He was really happy to finally get to meet him--”

  
  


The three of them talked to Cole for a while. Caleb chronicled his time being a bog man out in the clearing in Belle Isle with vigor. Doing awful voices and being extremely animated with his movements. Caleb always liked to do that with Cole when he was still a tiny little thing; to be so big and full of grandeur as he moved. Cole thought it was the funniest thing when he was tiny. The way Caleb almost fell over from how animated he was, though. That one was the best. It got everyone laughing, even Caleb. It wasn’t much different right now. How his arms swung around the air, his body following the movements. Some things seemed to be ingrained into them, Connor supposed. 

Niles was more or less the same, too. He seemed to come out regularly to visit. Connor ignored the pain in his chest upon hearing Niles say he forgot to tell him something last time. Oh that he wanted to tell him about something that happened after his last visit. But Connor couldn’t blame him for coming to visit. It probably fell into a routine. Something to help keep him sane and founded to the life he knew before. Niles looked like he was hurting as he spoke, like a part of him found it to be uncomfortable. Again; Connor couldn’t blame him. Though his youngest brother spoke through it and told Cole about how he found Connor in the park and brought him home. Caleb got in on the conversation, saying something about how he thought that Connor just might have dognapped his dog or something. Which roped him into it and he adamantly refused. 

Though soon enough, his younger brothers went back to wait by the car. After the forced stasis thing from even just looking into Cole’s room, he completely understood why they didn’t wait in the car. He tried not to pay it any mind as he sadly smiled at the headstone. The small monument to prove that his son was even alive in the first place. Connor traced his fingertips over the letter again, just like he did every time he came to see him, and he let out a soft laugh. Despite it all, here he was. At his son’s grave on his birthday. He’d be sixty if he were still alive today, and fuck did Connor wish he was. The way things ended..the way he died. It was violent, it was bloody, it was likely terrifying for him. How fitting. For father to die like the son. A different method. But fundamentally the same concept. He took a deep breath and blinked away tears he didn’t even realise were starting to blur his vision. Then again, he didn’t exactly realise some things in that body nowadays anyway. 

  
  


“Cole, I wanted to show you something. I think you’ll find it pretty neat.” Connor pulled back the skin on his hand, resting his bare plastic gently against the headstone. He let out a strangled sound that was supposed to be a laugh. “Would you believe me if I told you that  _ I _ died, too? That your uncles did, and now we’re all in android bodies? It’s a little hard to adjust to, if I’m being entirely honest with ya. Definitely gotta learn how to do stuff all over again.” 

  
  


If by that he meant learning how to do even the most basic of android functions. Set an alarm, know when he was overheating, keep his stress levels low, know which foods were android safe, basic upkeep on his body. Connor was struggling. Even with Hank and Niles’ help. But there was no fucking way he was going to let his son know that. Cole would be so excited, he’d ask Connor to do all sorts of cool android tricks for him. The kid just loved androids. He used to say he wanted to be one when he grew up. Connor would have taken that over the alternative. The alternative where he was sitting in front of his son’s grave that had been there for half a century, looking nearly the same as the day Cole had died. For whatever reason, Chloe made it so he kept his eye bags. So they responded to how much of a charge he had gotten the night before from sleeping. It was so fucked up. But Cole would have loved it. 

  
  


“I know that it’s unfair, sweetheart, that I got to be an android when I grew up and that you didn’t. But maybe you can be one next time around, sound good?” The dam broke, tears rolled down Connor’s cheeks and he tried his best to keep his stress levels down low enough so he wouldn’t go into stasis again. “Cole, you know I love you, don’t you? That I miss you every second of every day? Not a moment goes by where I don’t think about you, you know. I--”

  
  


**WARNING**

**FORCED STASIS IN: 00:00:30**

  
  


“I love you, so, so much.” Connor gently knocked his head against the headstone, feeling his synthetic skin slip away at the point of contact. Right, androids didn’t have much control over it when they were around people they trusted and loved. “You remember that for me. I love you.”

  
  


Connor sat back and sent Caleb and Niles a message asking for help. It was corrupted from his emotional state, nearly unreadable. But they would know. They always did. However, seeing his own message to his brothers made him think back to the corrupted message he got. Someone in such an extreme emotional state, that their message out to him was corrupted and he couldn’t read it. It was from another SA Series model; an SA100 sent it to him. Whatever was happening to Chloe at that time… Connor didn’t want any part of it. If it was about her and her stupid fucking bringing people back from the dead; then he wanted nothing to fucking do with it. 

As Connor heard his brothers running toward him, he got a glimpse of some other poor soul wandering the cemetery. Someone in a pretty blue dress, with blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail. It almost reminded him of--

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	11. I'm Feelin' Criminal, Habitual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapters written and posted in 24 hours! my dear reader, am i spoiling you or am i slightly torturing you? so do sincerely hope its a mixture of both, though leaning more toward the former

_ September 23rd 2089 6:41 AM _

  
  


He was in the car. Right, it was Cole’s birthday and they went to go see him. Caleb and Niles decided to reenact the meme with Grant Gustin at Oliver’s grave. Connor had a minor freak out while talking to Cole and passed out. Thus he was now in the car. Propped up against his youngest brother in the back seat, and listening to  _ Five Finger Death Punch  _ change to  _ Bastille. _ Connor bit back a snide remark as the song really started up.  _ Oblivion. _ Fuck. What a way to wake up, in the car leaning against his brother, and then immediately bursting into tears as he became coherent. Connor spoke through his tears, begged his brother to skip the song and stop somewhere. Caleb jumped, causing the car to swerve slightly, and making Connor’s stomach drop. He groaned and pressed his face into Niles’ shoulder. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away. If he pushed the bad thoughts out then they couldn’t hurt him. He heard the song change,  _ Polarize _ by  _ Twenty One Pilots _ came floating through the speakers. Not great, but still better than  _ Oblivion. _ Still too close to what today was. But certainly not to the degree as before. 

Caleb pulled over as per Connor’s request, and he forced the door open. Connor’s hands were clumsy and didn’t work right in the beginnings of his panic. He just...couldn’t be in the car right now. Not after that. Not after seeing Cole. Connor stumbled out of the car, bracing himself up against it and sinking into a squatting position beside it. Things started blending together, sights and sounds and smells. But he could identify Niles’ hands on his shoulders. He was pushing Connor down into a sitting position, tilting his head to rest between his knees. He couldn’t understand what his brothers were saying, it all blended together and meshed with the sounds of the city in the background. With the sound of tires squealing off in the distance. Connor just...broke. 

The song, Cole’s birthday, going to see him, Caleb accidentally swerving the car, the tires out in the city. In the corner of his vision, Connor could see a notification saying his stress levels were too high. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to fix it. He was the oldest brother, he was supposed to know how. He was a father, he was supposed to know how. But he... _ didn’t. _ He didn’t know how to fix this situation. Or if he could even fix it in the first place. So he sat there on the side of the road with his brothers, trying to fix what he could. Fix something that was the result of something he couldn’t fix in the first place. He couldn’t save Cole. Why the hell did he think he could make the current situation better if he couldn’t do that? Connor curled in on himself, letting Niles and Caleb hug him, and tried to at least make sure his asthma didn’t act up. Why he still had it in an android was beyond him. It was something he’d have to talk - or maybe yell - about with Chloe. 

Though before Connor could really fully comprehend the world around him, he got a frantic message from Hank. Presumably all of them did, because Connor could see Niles’ immediate response telling their father it was alright. Apparently Elijah was at the DPD. Apparently he wanted to do something about Chloe. It...was about goddamn time. They all got back into the car, Caleb’s brows furrowed and asking if Connor was up to seeing Elijah. Fuck it. If there was a chance they could take Chloe down, he was going to take it. Connor wanted Elijah to smile. He wanted his friend to be alright. Connor agreed to going to the DPD, invigorated by the prospect of getting justice. For himself and his brothers. He straightened himself out and held his head high. Cole would want him to stick up for himself, he’d want his father to be strong for his friend who needed him. That was exactly what Connor intended on doing. He would be there for Elijah. Though there was no better way to work himself up, in all senses of the phrase, than music. So with a smirk he asked his twin for the blue music player, and put on some  _ MISSIO. _ The reason for the sudden change in music was not lost on his brothers.

The air became a mess of excited buzzing. Well, of anticipation more than anything else. But there was a sense of urgency and the want for good. They were going to help a friend, one that they all held dear. Though with that, came some questions. It wasn’t like they didn’t know about Elijah and Chloe’s... _ unconventional _ relationship. Somewhere between undefinably close and romantic. It was an enigma to Elijah himself when Connor asked him about it once. But for him to actually want to take legal action? For Elijah to stand up and say that he wanted to build a case against his creator? The woman who taught him how to live? That meant whatever happened had to be extreme. That meant whatever happened couldn’t be undone, and there was no going back. Which was both an exciting thought and a concerning one. 

Despite it, there was excitement in the brothers when they arrived at the DPD. The twins back together again at their old stomping grounds. Niles was still nervous as all hell, but held his head high and walked right beside his brothers. Hank’s office was frosted over, which likely meant that Elijah was inside. They were talking about Chloe, about building a case against her. The thought made Connor a bit giddy. It felt...wrong. But it would be freeing, for her to get the help she needed and eventually know a version of her where she wasn’t...like she was. But he paused a moment before ascending the steps to the office. A pause his brothers seemed to notice. He wasn’t ready. He wanted Chloe to get help, he wanted her to be better; he wanted her to pay, he wanted her to feel guilty for what she had done. He was conflicted. Then Caleb put out his hand with a soft smile. Right. He was there, so was Niles. They knew what she did, they would help him. Connor knew that by now. He took his twin’s hand and watched him push Hank’s office door open. 

There was a tense sound in Hank’s voice as he tried, and failed, to calmly tell whoever was at the door to leave. Caleb snickered and said they were coming in anyway. That was...good. That was familiar. It was something that Connor understood, the snark and the shitty half-jokes. The three of them filed into the office, Hank sheepishly giving them a smile and apologising. Connor immediately made eye-contact with Elijah and gave him a small smile. He greeted them all with a kind smile, though it was obviously very forced. To be honest, the guy looked like hell. His hair was up in a ponytail and not it’s usual bun, his smile didn’t reach his eyes, he was bouncing his leg like his life depended on it. Elijah looked like he needed a fucking nap. Instead, he politely told the brothers to sit down so he could explain what was going on. After they sat in some extra chairs that Hank probably dragged in there, he sighed and began to explain everything. Started connecting the dots. 

  
  


“Connor, I don’t mean to spring this on you, I hope you know that.” Elijah turned to him before looking at the terminal on Hank’s desk. Maybe it was easier for him to not look at his face. “After you... _ passed, _ Gavin fell apart. He started to spiral into a depressive state, which in turn broke Chloe’s heart. Everything she does is to try and help Gavin. Though it wasn’t until he passed that she...got bad.” He finally looked back at Connor. He looked like he was trying really hard not to say the wrong thing. “You know how Chloe brought you back, and likely drew the conclusion for your brothers as well. That was all for Gavin. Before he--”

  
  


Elijah cut himself off and took a deep breath. Gavin’s death must have hit him pretty fuckin’ hard for him to get choked up like that. From what Connor knew, Elijah was nearly completely inconsolable at Chloe’s funeral. If he was like that with Chloe despite knowing she was going to come back, then what was his reaction when Gavin died with no guarantee? Connor found that he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to hear about his friend having a goddamn mental breakdown that might have risked self-destruction. 

Instead of continuing what he was saying, Elijah shook his head and put a hand on Hank’s terminal. His synthetic skin peeled back as he accessed it’s software. Elijah sighed and looked at each of the brothers, saying he was going to show them a memory of his own. That it was not to leave the office. He also stressed that it happened yesterday, and that he had no idea what happened after it. Which was...concerning. Though Niles gently prompted him to show them the memory. He smiled and gently asked if they could see it. Ever the soft individual. With a smile that was a little less forced and a little more real, Elijah pressed his hand against the terminal fully. The memory played after a touch of static to the screen.

  
  


_ “Everything I’ve ever done has always been for  _ **_you_ ** _!” Chloe yelled, brows pinched and tears starting to roll down her cheeks. “You’re my baby brother, Gavin! I only wanted to see you happy! Elijah saw how bad you were when Connor died, I didn’t have a choice--” _

_ “You did! You fucking did!” Gavin stepped closer to her, shoulders squared and gesturing wildly in anger. “You could have let him fucking rest, see his goddamn son again! But you decided to fuckin’ rip that choice from  _ **_him_ ** _!” _

_ “I just wanted you to smile again!” _

_ “So you decided to play god and bring us back from the dead?!” _

_ “It was the only way I cou--” _

_ “ _ **_I didn’t ask to be brought back_ ** _!” Gavin screamed at her, falling to his knees and freely letting the tears fall. Then his voice was soft, sad and broken as he didn’t even have the energy to glare up at Chloe. “Did you stop to fucking think about if any of us  _ **_wanted_ ** _ to be brought back? That maybe I killed myself for a goddamn reason?” _

  
  


_ Chloe opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say, but only looking like an asphyxiating fish. She took a few steps forward, but stopped just short of where Gavin sat kneeling on the floor. After a beat of silence he picked himself up and shook his head, not even giving his sister a sparing glance. Gavin came forward, gave a shaky smile, and thanked him for everything he’d done as his friend. A spark of panic, and a warning about the sudden spike of it in his system.  _

  
  


_ “They’re back too!” He reached a hand out toward Gavin. The human turned android stopped walking and turned around. Pain was written on his face. “I don’t know where each of them are, but your family got brought back too.” He closed the gap between the two of them, hugging his friend tightly. “Gavin, your family is alive.” _

  
  


Elijah pulled his hand away with a shudder and an apology. Apparently he didn’t interface with things to send information very often. Caleb burst into tears, reaching for Elijah and begging him to say he was lying, that he knew where Gavin was. Elijah reached back and told him he didn’t know. Caleb slid out of his chair, clutching at Elijah's hands and cried. It was raw and unrestrained. Filled with pain and longing for the man that he loved, that he promised himself to; for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death did they part. Death couldn’t even separate them, apparently. Chloe brought Gavin back. Connor had no doubt in his mind that Gavin would come to the DPD and look for someone to help him. 

A sudden banging sound erupted into the office, and Connor was proven right. Gavin was holding onto the door, panting and looking a little worse for wear. But he was there, and he was alive. Gavin looked at each of them, mouthing their names before his eyes landed on Caleb. The one who hadn’t jumped and looked up at the source of the sound in his grief. Gavin’s off like a goddamn shot. He practically yells Caleb’s name while collapsing beside him. Caleb, not entirely understanding what was going on, paused for a second. A second that Connor could basically feel Gavin’s fear in. Which was a baseless fear, seeing as Caleb threw himself at Gavin and kissed him. There were tears and laughs and hugs and kisses and reassurances that everything would be alright. After a bit of the two of them reuniting, and Connor honestly feeling like he was intruding on a private moment, Gavin cleared his throat and looked up. He looked up directly at Connor before standing up. He got pulled up with his brother and dragged into a tight hug. 

  
  


“God, I fucking missed you.” Connor returned his brother’s hug with as much tenacity. Gavin gave a wet laugh as he pulled away and dragged Niles into the hug as well. “I’m so fuckin’ sorry, Nines. I’m so goddamn sorry.”

“It’s okay, Gavin. I can understand why.”

“Listen guys,” Gavin pulled away and rubbed at his eyes, gratefully taking Caleb’s hand in his own. “There’s-- Shit. Guys there was something weird about the room I woke up in. I think we should check it out.”

“Let’s go.” Hank was pulling his coat on, one brown one that looked somewhat similar to Connor’s own back in his closet at home. “Come on, let’s go check it out. We’ll need to collect any possible evidence anyway.”

  
  


So they left the office. With their family finally whole, even if it was somewhat. Even if it would never be truly whole without a certain little boy running around pretending to be Batman or some other member of the Justice League. But for what it was worth, Connor thought Cole would be happy to know they all had each other again. 

  
  
  
  



	12. I Try To Hide My Pain Behind A Broken Smile

_ September 23rd 2089 10:26 AM _

  
  


Ah yes, Connor had almost forgotten how terrible it was to be in the car with his brothers for an extended period of time. It reminded him of family trips they’d take when they were kids. It didn’t help that Connor and Caleb were both in the back seat. Hey, at least Niles was up in the front seat so there wasn’t an all out brawl in the back. Though that wasn’t saying much. Caleb was trying to reach for the music player from his spot, which was right behind Niles. There was no fucking way he was going to be able to reach it. Which he loved to try and smack Connor for every time that fact was pointed out. Gavin did little to diffuse the situation, instead sitting back and watching the chaos unfold. Niles simply just skipped through the playlist as he liked. Caleb’s reaction was usually to try and reach for it around the back of the seat. That...was like family road trips when they were kids. Despite Hank being able to see the three in a way that showed him what they were like growing up, he wasn’t having any of it. On more than one occasion he threatened to have Elijah take Caleb and Gavin in his car. At the threat of the brothers being separated, they would break it up and behave. For about fifteen minutes. Which was nothing on a ride that was nearly three and a half hours. Despite that, they had fun. 

Though as soon as Hank parks in the driveway, a hush falls over them all. A distressed and tense one. A hush that seems to shake Gavin as he sat, wide eyed and staring at the house his sister lived in. Honestly, Connor wasn’t surprised. He doubted any of them actually wanted to be there. Despite Elijah saying he wanted to build a case against her, being able to take legal action and get her the help she so desperately needed; there was no way that any of them were going to be comfortable with the situation. For a few minutes, they stayed in the car. None of them moved to even take off their seat belts. So Connor did the only thing he could for his brother. He put a hand on his arm to show him that he wasn’t alone in this. A harsh buzzing sounded between the two of them, an interface, and Connor got sucked into Gavin’s fears. 

  
  


_ Fuck, it was dark out. It would be great if criminals did their shady deals in mid-afternoon maybe. Ah hell, was it too much to ask for? To have crime happen when it was convenient for people to try and help and fix it? Apparently fuckin’ so! Which, he guessed, explained why he and Caleb were chasing down a suspect through a few dingy alleys. There were only the neon lights illuminating the area, their flashlights long forgotten as they scrambled to get out of the car and chase the suspect down. Which meant that it was a miracle he hadn’t tripped over his own goddamn feet yet. Though, apparently, the suspect had. If the sounds of a scuffle and Caleb telling them to stop resisting were anything to go off of.  _

_ Then there was the sound of something hitting something else. It was wet almost, a big wet thud. A worst case scenario flashed through his mind as adrenaline started to take over. Caleb wasn't the type to use excessive force. Which meant that the suspect had to have done it. There was only the sound of one set of footsteps as he drew closer. Fuck, fuck, fuck, okay this was going to be fine. Caleb probably just got shoved and he smacked his head. It had rained a few days ago, the wet thud was probably just Caleb hitting the wall. That was it. That was what happened. It had to be.  _ **_It had to be._ ** __

_ Though upon getting close enough to see Caleb laying on the ground, the blue neon lights highlighting his body as it lay on the wet ground, there was an overwhelming amount of red. It wasn’t blood. It couldn’t be blood! There was no fucking way, Caleb wasn’t bleeding. Though it collected around his head. A wet thud. Red around his head collection in a puddle near his face. That wasn’t… No. No that wasn’t what happened. He was breathing! He could see his fucking husband breathing! Caleb wasn’t dying! He didn’t think he could handle it if Caleb died, too.  _

_ Before he could even register what was happening, he pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance, completely disregarding his phone as it fell to the ground. His legs moved before he could understand what was happening. Dropping to his knees, he cradled Caleb against his chest. Fuck. Fuck, it was bad. He could see his skull through the blood. He could see pieces of muscle. But instead of letting him go, he clutched Caleb tighter. There was some sort of dissatisfied sound. Before a cough and an awful gurgly chuckle coming from him. If he was laughing then that was good! He was lucid enough to be okay! Looking down, he caught Caleb’s eyes and he just...broke.  _

_ Caleb was somewhere far away. His eyes were half lidded and looked like he wasn’t aware of his surroundings. No, no he laughed! He laughed! That meant he was okay! Didn’t it? God, he couldn’t lose Caleb too. He didn’t know what would happen if he lost him. They just finally got married five years ago. He couldn’t die yet. They were going to have a family, Caleb said he wanted a family. He couldn’t die before they-- _

  
  


_ “L’v y’u.” _

  
  


_ Caleb’s eyes unfocused, his breathing shallow and laboured. His husband was ripped from his arms as paramedics rushed to try and keep him alive. No! No, he needed to make sure he was still alive with his own eyes! They were going to have a family! He wanted to be able to tell him that they had gotten approved for a kid when he woke up! Caleb was getting taken away in an ambulance without him! With a sudden jolt, he was reduced to a puddle of tears and screaming. Or maybe he was doing that before, he didn’t know. He very quickly realised the feeling of being left behind was probably the same as Connor’s the night of the accident. Of not being able to make sure a loved one was indeed still alive. He screamed for his husband, pushing away Tina and Chris. He didn’t need them, he knew they were alive and well. He needed Caleb. He needed to make sure he was okay. Needed to make sure he was still alive.  _

  
  


Connor snatched his hand back as if Gavin had burned him. That...was intense. The emotions Gavin felt were so broken and raw. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, neither one willing to say just what they saw. There was another small stretch of silence, not that anyone had broken it before, and then the two of them burst into tears. Gavin and Connor held onto each other as if for dear life. It was understandable. Whatever happened, whatever Gavin saw through the interface, it was emotional. It was likely another death. So they felt what each other felt, saw what each other saw, knew exactly what the other said and felt in those moments. No one else in the car knew what was happening, but Connor was pretty sure they had a basic idea. Gavin gave a soft chuckle and ran a hand through Connor’s hair before letting go of him. Right. They had an isolated unhinged megalomaniac with psychosis and a god complex to talk to. 

Without another word, Connor got out of the car. If anyone was going to deal with Chloe first, it would be him. He knew her. Not like Gavin did. But he knew her enough to know Gavin was in no position, nor condition, to speak with her. So Connor led the way up to the house and rang the doorbell. He pressed against it, letting out a single long tone before someone opened the door. Oh. What the fuck? There was another Elijah-- Oh no, right, ST200s were a thing. A commercial version of Elijah’s model. Fuck did that feel wrong to think about. But the Elijah at the door blinked a few times, his LED cycling yellow a few times, before stammering and saying they all could come in. Their Elijah, the one they had known for years, hugged him before he skittered off, calling him his brother and telling him everything was going to be alright. It was...sweet. To know that Elijah would have had some sort of his own support system while he was still in this godforsaken house. 

With that in mind, it made Connor take the lead again. He had his own support system of his family. They were there for him when he needed them. He was going to be there for them when they needed him. So he took control of the situation and began to look for Chloe. Chances were, she’d be in that fucking lab they all, presumably, woke up in. All Connor had to do was access memory files and backtrack from the day he was woken up. No one objected to him leading the way, to him taking control and handling things. Good. He was going to help them. Sure enough, there was the door that had the lab behind it. Beyond that door was where all of this hell started back up again. With a deep breath, and a quick thought to his family, Connor stepped closer for the door to slide open. Stood before all of them was Chloe goddamn Kamski in her pretty blue dress and hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Connor crossed his arms and said nothing. He only gestured around the room in a way to prompt her to explain, knowing she was too prideful not to. 

If someone considered speaking in basically riddles to be an explanation, then sure, she explained everything. But that wasn’t his definition of the word. Chloe spoke evenly, a pleasant smile on her face the whole time. As she explained how she basically copy/pasted them from their human bodies into android ones. Over time, enough was enough. Connor was going to tell her to get to the point. To fucking tell them why she did it. Though before Connor could even open his mouth, Hank opened his. He spoke with a voice that commanded respect. One Connor imagined he would have used as Captain Anderson. Though instead of getting to the point like Hank wanted her to, Chloe simply stood and put a hand on a black pod. She smiled sweetly down at it, gently stroking the surface before looking up at the group. Chloe’s smile slightly fell and she told them that it all started there, in that room. That it would end in that room. But only by talking to Connor privately. Hank outright refused, Caleb and Niles even took a step forward and told her it wasn’t happening. 

But Connor and Gavin knew her better than the others. It wouldn’t end if he didn’t speak with her. With a meek voice, Gavin told the others what Connor had been thinking. If he didn’t speak with her alone, they wouldn’t get any answers. None of them liked the idea. Hell, especially Connor. But he needed to do it. He needed to listen to her rambling and piece it together to form something coherent for him to use to explain to his family what was going on. With a tight hug, Hank told his son to stay safe, to yell for them if anything went wrong. Maybe it could be seen as childish, but Connor somewhat leaned into the kiss Hank pressed to his forehead. That was his dad. He could remember just how tense he used to get when Cole was going into an unfamiliar situation. Seeing Connor acknowledge Hank was scared, would ease his nerves a bit. Show him that he could read the room and assess the situation properly. 

The others left the room. They left Connor alone with Chloe, completely at her mercy. He kept his distance from her. He wasn’t going to let her get close enough to make another mistake, not on his son’s birthday. While she stood looking like some creepy mad scientist over a blacked out pod. Before Connor could demand she explain; Chloe looked back up at him and began to speak. 

  
  


“Part of the reason it took so long to bring you back was because I was going through your memories with a fine-toothed comb; so to speak.” Chloe spoke blankly, like she was bored. “It’s the same reasons our brothers took so long. But you; Connor, you had the most content to work with. To analyse and study.” She gave him a sad smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, sliding the tinted cover of the pod to the side. 

  
  


_ Cole was inside.  _

  
  


“Not everything was solely for Gavin. I wanted to right my first wrong to you. I understand if you don't trust me, or him, but I tried my best; and I desperately hope that you can see that.”

“But it’s not--” Connor took a deep breath. There was  _ no way _ he would cry in front of Chloe. “That’s not him. My boy’s not in there.”

“He...he is.” Chloe looked away, biting her lip hard enough that her synthetic skin peeled away. Connor had never seen her like this. “The cerebral scan equipment was in its alpha stages. It wouldn’t have hurt him! But it mapped and read his brain activity as he was under anesthesia. Connor,” Chloe stepped forward before suddenly stopping herself. “He’s in there. Cole’s in there.”

  
  


What. The.  _ Fuck. _ He was supposed to just, what, believe that? Just  _ trust _ Chloe goddamn Kamski? She sexually assaulted him! She brought him back from the dead!  _ He was supposed to just trust her?!  _ No. No, there was no fucking way he could do that. There was no fucking way. No fucking universe where everything could magically be made okay by that. By the fact that Cole was supposed to be the first one to be transferred to an android body; and then just brought home. Like nothing had ever happened! None of it was okay, none of it was rational, none of it was  _ ethical. _ This went against every fibre in Connor’s being. His son was dead. He died on October 11th 2035 on an operating table because the head surgeon was too high on Red Ice to operate. Cole died because of Red Ice. The night his mother was murdered, the scene Chris and Caleb were called in to check out, the surgeon. It was because of Red Ice. All of it was. He was  _ gone. _ Cole was dead, he had been for half a century. 

_ But there his boy laid. _

Cole just looked like he was asleep, really. Like it was one of the really bad summers and he went to bed in just his underwear. But he wasn’t breathing, and his eyes weren’t moving, and Connor couldn’t see if he was holding a stuffed animal or not. It looked just like his son, his sweet little boy. But Connor could see the slightly darker outline for his thirium pump regulator, he could tell that the hair was synthetic, could scan that body to see the model and serial number. Connor wasn’t going to scan him. He almost wanted to, just to see the model. But that was a perfect replica of his dead son. Connor had almost forgotten how sweet he looked when he was asleep. It had been so goddamn long that he almost fucking forgot. What kind of parent forgets the face of their sleeping child? Sure it had been a long time, but that was his little boy. 

  
  


“Then why…” He could do this. He could not completely blow up at the woman who ruined his life if he really tried. “Why did you wait half a fuc--  _ freaking _ century?”

“It was incomplete. The scan was of his  _ unconscious  _ brain. Not his conscious one. It couldn’t get every little thing from that  _ one _ scan; I needed to--”

“To what?! Keep my son on a flash drive?!”

“To get information on him the only way I could; seeing as you died!” She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and ran frustrated fingers through it. “It was only then that I was able to perfect the technology! Connor, he wouldn’t have been ready to come home until someone  _ helped me. _ ”

  
  


Every part of Connor told him to run away, to tell Hank he got what they needed to put her away. To get her the help she so desperately needed. Every part of Connor told him to come closer, to actually take a real look at the body in the pod that looked like his son. It took so long for Chloe to bring them back because she was looking through their memories for Cole. For every little thing about him to ensure that she really would be bringing back his son. That part of him won. Connor took a few tentative steps forward before practically running over to the other side of the pod. Chloe moved back considerably, not that Connor took much notice of it. Though he found himself appreciating that she kept her distance.

It looked  _ just like _ his little boy. His wonderful son who liked superheroes and dinosaurs, who liked to have fun pool parties in the backyard, who always said he loved his father upon waking up in the mornings. Connor couldn’t help it. He burst into tears, leaning against the pod and over his son’s body. If Chloe got it right, then he really was in there. They just needed to wake him up. He made his decision. Connor straightened out, scrubbing the tears away as best he could, and announced he was taking his son home. He gingerly began to lift up Cole’s body. It was exactly the same. So Connor’s instincts reacted the exact same way, pulling him up and setting him down on his hip. Cole’s head resting against his shoulder, his cheek even squished up against it. Connor turned on his heel without even looking at Chloe. Though he did slightly turn his head to the left, unintentionally brushing his face against Cole’s head, and thanked her. Connor gently adjusted his grip on his son to hug him as he got closer to the door. 

  
  


"Hi baby," Connor smiled and pressed a kiss into his son's hair. "Daddy's gonna bring you home so we can get you dressed. Then we can go for ice cream like I promised."

  
  
  
  



	13. So Out Of Style

_ September 23rd 2089 10:46 AM _

  
  


Connor cradled his son close, still not entirely grasping the situation. At least not past the fact that his son was right here. Sitting in his arms looking as if he were only sound asleep. For half a second he almost wanted to turn to face Chloe, to thank her properly for what she had done. But there was no guarantee that it actually worked. That this was undeniably his son. So Connor only looked down at the floor for a moment before continuing on. The door slid open as he walked up to it, it was pretty convenient, and Connor made his way to find the rest of his family. He didn’t know where they went in the house. It was a big house, so they could have been anywhere. Though knowing his family; they were likely close by. Connor snuck a few glances down at Cole as he walked, that was his  _ son. _ Chloe said he was in there. That the cerebral scan thingy was in it’s alpha stages when he-- So it was incomplete. Yet here he was. A feat of both life and science. Sitting once again in his father’s loving arms, and going to be protected and raised right this time around. Connor wasn’t going to get another second chance. 

Based on his last time in the house, it should have been rather easy to find out where his family was. Connor had passed plenty of rooms big enough for a group of people to gather in. All he needed to do was find the one his family had decided to wait in. Hallway after hallway, room after room, Connor came to a door. Beyond it were hushed voices. Not that they needed to be hushed, but they were anyway. They had no idea what Chloe was going to talk to him about, or if she would even simply talk to him at all. A deep breath. A soft smile from the sight of blonde hair. Then a few steps forward so the door would automatically slide open. 

**_WARNING_ **

**_FORCED STASIS IN: 00:00:30_ **

**_MANUAL OVERRIDE_ **

**_CONFIRM MANUAL OVERRIDE?_ **

**_> Y/N_ **

**_> >Y_ **

**_MANUAL OVERRIDE SUCCESSFUL_ **

Everyone stopped when the door slid open, and Connor locked eyes with Elijah. The poor man looked like he was going to collapse were he not already sitting. Though Caleb was the first to outwardly react. He met his twin’s eyes and was instantly on his feet. Though before he could even take a single step forward, his knees buckled and he burst into tears. Connor desperately wanted to kneel down and comfort his brother. To hold him close and say it was alright because this really was Cole. He was in there just like they were all in their own bodies. But he stood still. Frozen by the fact that supposedly his son  _ was _ in there. But they wouldn’t find out until they tried to wake him up. Connor stood frozen in his spot right outside of the door, his presence being there making it so the door stayed open for him to walk into the room. No one moved. No one but Hank. Hank stood tall, though also withdrawn, like he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel. Like he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react, and, to be honest, Connor wasn’t sure either. But Hank still came forward, stopping just a foot or two away from Connor and Cole, and spoke in something barely above a whisper. 

  
  


“Is he…?”

“He is.” Connor smiled at the mop of blonde hair resting on his shoulder. “He’s why I took so long. Chloe had to use some memories to make sure Cole would be, well, _ Cole. _ ”

  
  


Hank nodded, still looking somewhat unnerved about the situation. But he also looked more at ease. Like the answer was so simple to begin with, like it was something they all should have known and accepted. As if it was something they had always known. Though his brothers seemed to be more skeptical. At least until Elijah suddenly perked up while snapping his fingers, saying something about a package. Something about how Chloe had bought children’s clothes some time ago. Some time around mid August. At the time, Elijah had no idea what they were for. Chloe never told him what she was working on when he asked her. Though now he did. Elijah looked down at Cole in Connor’s arms and he forced himself to look away, like a part of him thought it was wrong to see him. It was wrong, Cole was dead. It was alright, Cole was right there in Connor’s arms. 

Elijah led Connor down hallways, the rest of his family following behind. He awkwardly tried to fill the silence, only to be interrupted by one of his brothers handing him a box. Evan. One of Elijah’s brothers was named Evan. Connor thanked him by name, giving him a small smile, and watching as he turned on his heel to leave. Soon, they were led into what seemed to be someone’s room. Certainly not Chloe’s. But it seemed to be either Elijah’s or one of his brothers’. Elijah set the box down on the bed and started going through it for Connor, holding up clothes he thought Cole might like. Right, going through memories. Elijah would have seen the sort of stuff Cole liked to wear before. Stuff that probably had to get thrown away because of the decades of disuse. Eventually, Connor settled on a green tee with yellow dinosaur footprints, beige khaki shorts, blue socks, and some fun dinosaur foot shaped slippers. Cole always wanted a pair. Connor planned on getting them for Christmas for him. Well, he supposed, Cole was getting them, and he could easily pass it off as a present for getting better. 

With a soft plea for his family to leave, Connor set Cole down on the bed to dress him. It was hard to do. Not only physically because he had to dress Cole by himself, but emotionally. For Connor it had been four years since he last helped his son get dressed. For Cole it had been the other day. In terms of how much time actually passed; it had been half a century. Time was...difficult to understand at the moment. But then again, everything was a bit difficult. Somehow Cole was saved, Connor had to fight back tears at that, and there he was. Looking like he was fast asleep on a bed that Connor didn’t recognise. He didn’t know who it belonged to. For the moment it was Elijah’s. It was Evan’s. For a fraction of a second; it was Cole’s. For that same fraction of a second, Connor felt like a father again. He had his son back. But...did he? They needed to bring him home. To wake him up-- 

Connor very suddenly realised he didn’t know how to wake him up. 

It couldn’t be that hard, could it? Leo had woken up thousands of androids. So waking up a human mind inside of an android body couldn’t have been much harder than that. Besides, it would be easier for everyone involved if they tried to wake him up at home. In a familiar environment that he knew. With a sigh, and the gentle scrubbing away of a few tears, Connor picked his son back up into his arms and made his way out to the foyer area. To say that Connor actually enjoyed walking through Chloe’s home would be a gross exaggeration. Though to say that he enjoyed carrying his son like nothing had ever happened? That would be completely true. Cole still weighed the same, his unconscious body still drooped the same, his cheek still somehow squished against Connor’s shoulder. Silicone probably. The thought made Connor’s chest hurt, but it made him smile as well. That meant it would probably be easier for Cole to adjust. If he was still more human-feeling and android. They just needed to get him home, and then they could see if they could wake him up. Connor could see if he could wake up his son. 

Once in the foyer, Connor gave Evan a smile and thanked him. For what, he wasn’t sure of. But the fact of the matter was that it, quite frankly, didn’t matter. Connor barely heard Elijah when he mentioned something about owning a house in the suburbs not too far away from Connor’s own. He said something about Caleb and Gavin staying there if they wanted, then they all were off. Evan and Elijah hugged, the older telling the younger everything would be okay and they would get things sorted out soon. Huh. Elijah was the older brother who took to parenting his younger brother. He and Connor were more alike than Connor had initially thought. With Elijah’s final farewell to his brother, they were off. Hank took Connor, Niles, and Cole in his car; while Elijah took the husbands. They all seemed reluctant to be separated. Connor...didn’t want to be. He wanted his family exactly where he could see them. Especially considering the fact that two of his brothers were going to be in an automated car. But Connor trusted Elijah. He’d take care of his brothers. 

The drive home was quiet. It was tense. But there was a sense of familiarity as Connor slid into the back seat and buckled Cole up beside himself. Niles in the front seat yet again, looking back every now and again to check on Connor and Cole. Hank had his own playlist on,  _ Circuitry _ being the first song that played. Such a weird fucking song. Though, Connor smiled to himself at the thought, Cole probably would have loved it. Music continued for the whole ride, some songs fit the situation and some didn’t. But the most important thing was that Cole was coming home. The most terrifying thing was that Cole was coming home. How much did he remember, if anything at all? Was he going to know that he died and was brought back from the dead? Would he still be entirely Cole? That was a stupid question. Asking it as if Connor wouldn't love him if he wasn’t. He was going to love him either way. Any way. Regardless of what happened and what was going to happen, a child was put into his care. He was going to give him a home. Was going to protect him. He swore it. 

Suddenly, Connor was brought back to being twenty years old, a rookie deadbeat cop who just happened to have a child left on his front doorstep, and bringing him inside his home for the first time. Though this time Cole did not stir, he did not cry, he did not lift his arms and grab at Connor’s curls. He was dead weight in his father’s arms. Instead of dwelling on the fact that his son was basically in a coma, he put him in his bed. It was only two in the afternoon, but fuck was Connor drained. He set Cole down in the middle of the bed, collapsing down on it himself and protectively curling around his son. They were home. Everything would be okay. The others followed, more or less at least, and Elijah sat on the edge of the bed to put a hand against Connor’s leg. He didn’t even twitch. 

  
  


“How do I wake him up?” Despite knowing he didn’t need to, Connor whispered and gently brushed Cole’s hair away from his forehead. “What did you guys do with me?”

“Chloe and I filed through memories for each of you. How well you all responded to external stimuli causing you to wake up. I can only assume it’s the same for-- Uhh,” Holy  _ shit, _ Connor had never heard Elijah stammer before today. “It’s likely the same fo-for Cole.”

  
  


With a nod and a smile, Connor sat up and began to tuck Cole in. He didn’t need to. But...he did. It was reflex; to tuck his son in when he was sleeping. With a quiet voice and a small smile, Connor told Elijah he could do whatever he wanted to occupy himself. He was welcome in their home as if it were his own. The android thanked him and said he’d be at the house he bought some time ago. Though he would come back within the hour, he wanted to be there in case anything exciting happened. As Elijah left the room, Niles popped his head in with a grin. It was good to see him smiling like that again. He whisper-yelled that he, Caleb, and Gavin were going to get to work on cleaning up Cole’s room. Good, he was going to need it. 

Hank stepped into the room just after Niles left the doorway and nodded to Elijah respectfully. Connor wondered if they had kept in touch after all the brothers had died. They seemed to get along rather well, so it was likely they did. With a tired smile, he waved Hank over. It only seemed right for him to properly introduce his father to his grandson. Hank softly closed the door behind himself and sat rigidly at the edge of the bed. Almost as if he were worried he would wake Cole up from such a simple movement. Even if he was aware of himself, Cole slept like a goddamn rock. Hank probably wouldn’t have woken up the boy. Yet even then, knowing everything was okay while he sat down, there was a stressful silence that stretched on between the two aware beings. In that silence, Connor’s mind wandered. 

How would Cole react to everything? He was still just a child. A child that had died and was miraculously brought back from the dead by a woman who was more or less of a mad scientist. How was Connor going to explain everything? It was more or less like a medically induced coma, so that might have been the best way to go about it. To tell Cole that his body had a hard time healing itself, so he was put to sleep in order to help his body focus solely on getting better. But there was the flaw that he was an android now. How in the hell was Connor going to explain everything? It wasn’t like he could just interface with his son and tell him that he died, androids got rights, then Connor died, then came back decades later, then Cole came back too. It wasn’t… It wasn’t something someone could explain to a child. Unless they knew what the child remembered about their own death. How they died. If Cole remembered his death, if he remembered the crash, then Connor might have been able to explain it. But if he did remember it… 

Connor sighed and hugged his son closer to himself. 

  
  


“Dad,” Connor smirked a little when Hank jumped slightly. Maybe he was lost in thought too. “What’re you even doing?”

“Watching over my son and grandson.” Hank whispered, a sad smile on his face. “You should rest some, Connor. You look exhausted.”

“I don’t think I can right now.” 

“Just try, son.” Hank reached out and ran a hand through Connor’s curls with a quick glance at Cole. He paused for a second before going to card his fingers through the little boy’s hair as well. “Just close your eyes and see if you can sleep a little. I’m right here. Nothing is going to happen to your or Cole.”

“He’s gonna love you.” Connor burrowed under the blankets and pressed a quick kiss to Cole’s temple. Draping a protective arm over his son, Connor smiled and closed his eyes. “He’s gonna think you’re so cool.”

  
  
  
  



	14. I've Been Feelin' Self Destructive, But I Love It

_September 23rd 2089 2:32 PM_

  
  


A half hour. That was how long Connor was laying in bed for, holding Cole and trying to sleep. Yeah no. Not happening. His son was _right there_ in his arms, how could he sleep? He was home. Cole was home. The thought made some giddy feeling blossom in Connor’s chest, something he didn’t realise he could even feel still. It had been so long since he last felt it. How in the world could Connor have ever let his son slip away from him? But with a quick glance at Cole’s face answered why. He didn’t. Connor never _let_ Cole die, his son was ripped away from him. That android never _let_ Cole die, it was just too late. The head surgeon was who took Cole away, the one too high on Red Ice to do anything. Fed up with his thoughts being the only thing keeping him company, and with no way of possibly falling asleep, Connor sat up and stretched his arms over his head. 

He spoke with Hank in a quiet voice. He wanted to wake Cole up soon. Hell, it was even his birthday, it was pretty damn fitting. In an hour, he’d wake up his son and adjust to being a father once again. An experience Connor never thought would happen again. At first, Hank wasn’t too thrilled with the idea. They needed to get Cole a new mattress, likely new clothes, replace things that couldn’t be fixed. There was quite a bit of preparation to be done. While Connor understood that, he disagreed. Cole was _home,_ he deserved to be woken up as soon as Connor was able to do it. Well. He was able to do it, and he _wanted_ to. Cole was safe, he was in an environment he knew, with people he loved and trusted, and with the added bonus of the very first android to pass the Turing Test hanging around. Hank was the only unfamiliar face that Cole would see. But, Connor insisted with every part of him, Cole would take to him easily because he knew the family. Once he saw the connection the brothers all had with him, it wouldn’t matter. It was simply a matter of waking him up and trying to explain what had happened. 

Hank got up from the edge of the bed and sighed, mumbling to himself about taking down the things that had made the room his. Connor was quick to tell him not to. He didn’t need to take anything down. They were things that meant a lot to him, things that helped Hank made that empty house feel a little more like a home while the brothers were dead. Besides, it would help provide a visual aid for Cole. An easy way to be able to understand that Hank was to be trusted. An easy way to get a basic understanding of the man with little to no explanation necessary. With a soft huff in the place of an actual laugh, Hank gingerly sat back down on the edge of the bed. Connor gave his father an amused smirk before laying back down and curling around Cole again. He still had some time before three thirty, he could just lay with his son for a little bit. His baby was safe, he was home, and most importantly; _he was alive._

It was quiet. Connor could hear the others rummaging around in Cole’s room, talking to each other and deeming what was worth keeping and what needed to be replaced. Gavin seemed to find great amusement by flipping through comic books and chattering to Caleb about it. Caleb seemed to get choked up about it and would only comment every now and again on it. Though Connor could hear Niles’ soft sobs as he seemed to go through things. The other two would stop every time one was a little louder than the rest, ask him if he was alright and tell him that he didn’t have to do any cleaning if he couldn’t. Caleb’s voice broke in the middle of his sentence and he quickly was reduced to tears as well. Though for what reason would remain a mystery, despite having a pretty good guess of what it was. 

Connor didn’t know what was going on, he could only listen in on what was happening in the room across the hall from his own. But he immediately took notice of the familiar tightness in his chest. The way it hurt when Niles cried. He’d had it since they were kids, he always hated seeing or hearing his little brothers cry. It was even worse now because there really was absolutely nothing he could do to help them. Honestly speaking, Connor was thankful he could only hear them. If he had to see his brothers sorting through his son’s things while crying… Fuck, he would be right there with them both. There was no way Connor would have been able to deal with going through that room. Hence why it had remained untouched, he supposed. Even years after Cole died it was left to collect dust and fade from memory. For fuck’s sake, Hank hadn’t even touched the room in the forty years he had been living in the house by himself. He could have turned the room into a home office if he really wanted to. Yet...no one had opened that door until Connor did in mid August. 

A small beeping noise came from somewhere inside of Connor’s head, alerting him that it was almost time to wake Cole up. Almost on cue, the front door opened and closed. Elijah softly called out to the husbands and they gathered in the hallway. There were a few hushed words from Gavin, the sound of Caleb fighting off the last few remnants of his tears, and Elijah being unsure of himself. But Connor nudged Hank with his foot and asked him to get the rest of their family. Huh. The rest of their family. What had Elijah been included in that? Connor found himself smiling and not caring about the how of it as Hank opened the door to beckon them all inside. They came in one by one, Elijah keeping his distance and standing in the doorway. Even when Gavin tried to coax him further into the room. Right. The last time he had spent an extended amount of time in there was after Chloe-- 

Connor sat up in bed, pulling the covers away from himself and letting them pile up next to Cole. Upon closer inspection, he had an LED. Niles had one, so did Caleb. Which meant Connor did too. He smiled fondly down at his son, he was going to be so excited. At least after the initial shock wore off. But Cole was a strong kid, he was going to bounce back quick. He had a house-full of people who would be ready to help him at the drop of a hat. Two of which had never met him, but had every right to be there. While that was somewhat beside the point, Connor kept it in mind as he took a deep breath. He glanced back up at Elijah for a moment and relaxed when he nodded. Well then. It was time to really, _truly_ bring Cole back. To wake him up and see him. Hear his voice. Feel a hug from his _son._

  
  


“Hi baby,” Connor smiled and put a hand on Cole’s chest, gently shaking him. He almost burst into tears. “Cole, it’s time to get up now. Daddy has a surprise for you.”

  
  


There was a tense silence as they all waited. There was no movement, no sounds, his LED didn’t even flicker to red. It was still dark, a dark circle that suggested there was no life in that body. Feeling panic start to set into his bones, Connor frantically tried to keep his cool. Maybe it took a minute. Elijah wasn’t coming over to see if anything was wrong, so this was probably normal. It was probably fine. Connor felt himself shake slightly, saw tears start to blur his vision. He rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He needed his son to be okay. Please. Please, after all this time. He wanted the universe to let him have this. Just this once, for whatever was pulling at the cosmic strings to give him mercy and let him have some semblance of his son back. He was told Cole was in there. He had to be in there. That had to be his son. Connor let a ragged breath rip it’s way out of his chest and he set a gentle hand on Cole’s chest again. Maybe he just had to do it again. Maybe it would take a few tries. He couldn’t give up now. Not when Cole was so close. Not now. It couldn’t blow up in his face _now._

Then an internal fan kicked on.

_Cole started to breathe._

Connor let out his own breath he didn’t even know would be so loud. It sounded like something between a sigh of relief, and that awful ragged breath he let out before. But he couldn’t help it. Cole was _breathing._ He was alive. He was in there, he had to be. Connor’s son was in there. Cole was laying in his father’s bed, back home, safe and sound. He was there. He was alive. Cole was _okay._ Connor hastily wiped away the tears that managed to roll down his cheeks and let out a soft breathy chuckle. He watched Cole lift one of his hands to rub at his eye and yawn. 

  
  


“I love you Daddy.”

  
  


All of the tension immediately lifted the second those words were spoken. Connor could even hear Gavin let out a soft breath of relief. As Cole rolled around a bit before fully waking up, Connor couldn’t help it. He burst into tears and said he loved his son too. As Cole sat up he looked worried. Understandably so, he woke up to his father crying. Though he started to relax once he saw Connor’s smile, and had his own as he realised he was home. Home with his family. However, Cole visibly brightened the second his eyes met Elijah’s. He immediately recognised him. Who wouldn’t; he was the first android to pass the Turing Test. Cole absolutely loved androids. He always did. Elijah gave him a small smile, awkwardly shuffling his feet as he said he was a friend of his Uncle Gavin's. Though Cole saw one unfamiliar face, watching Hank as he took a hair tie from his wrist and pulled his hair up into the small ponytail Connor was so used to seeing it in. 

Hank made his way over slowly, and sat down on the edge of the bed to introduce himself. He smiled and spoke softly and said something about Connor and his brothers being his sons. In the blink of an eye, Hank's LED jumped straight from blue to red and stayed there. His eyes went wide and he looked almost like he was holding his breath. But Cole only bounced excitedly, looking back at Connor and pointing at Hank, quickly asking if he married Connor’s father. He...couldn’t help it. Connor laughed and tried to explain that he hadn’t. But before he could, Cole asked if they got married while he was getting better in the hospital. Connor’s laughter died down and he looked at his brothers. They all exchanged the same look. One that begged the others to speak up and explain what happened. For them to pick up the conversation and answer Cole’s oh-so innocent question. No one did. Connor cleared his throat, more to just fill the silence that seemed to be scaring his son. Of course he would be. Connor didn’t give an immediate answer. He was taking too long, Cole was getting nervous. Connor pushed away a warning about his stress levels and tried to explain it in a way that Cole wouldn’t think twice about. 

  
  


“Well. He didn’t marry Grandpa, but he’s still my Dad. Which means he’s your grandpa, too. You know how you came from my heart? I came from Hank’s.” Despite himself, Connor reached out and brushed his knuckles against Cole’s cheek. “Cole, sweetheart, what do you remember?”

“You were taking me to Uncle Caleb and Gavin’s house. We were gonna get ice cream after I got out of school.” Cole visibly tensed and looked like he was going to burst into tears. He climbed in Connor’s lap, and Connor tightly held his son. “We crashed and you were crying because we both got hurt. They didn’t let you come with me. I...I was scared. Then I woke up at the hospital, and a nice lady told me you’d be there to take me home soon, then I woke up at home.”

  
  


Chloe. She woke him up at one point, probably to see if he was even in there, and Cole must have been so scared. Connor gently rocked Cole in his arms, knowing that he must have been terrified if he didn’t even make an upset noise at it. Honestly, he didn’t know what else to do. Cole remembered the crash. He remembered Connor crying over him in the middle of the road. He remembered the EMTs not letting Connor ride in the ambulance with him. What else could Connor do other than hold his son in an attempt to help him calm down? Though before Connor could even speak up again, everyone started to gather around them both. Caleb and Gavin sat side by side on the floor directly in front of them, Niles sat on the bed beside Connor, Elijah stood behind the husbands and put a hand on the top of Gavin’s head affectionately. Hank stayed where he was on Connor’s right and softly smiled as they began to settle into their places. 

Caleb put his left hand up, like he was asking Cole for a high five. Though he wasn’t. He pulled his synthetic skin back to his wrist, nervously smiling and looking at Cole with the softest eyes Connor had seen from him since they were reunited. The moment was somewhat ruined by the noise Cole made. Though it was _fuckin’ funny,_ it sounded like a cross between a sound of awe and an excited yelp. It made Caleb laugh, and he kept his hand up. Niles was next; he extended his hand toward Cole and pulled back his own skin. Caleb held up one of Gavin's hands and helped him pull back his own skin. Elijah lifted the hand that wasn’t resting on Gavin’s head and showed Cole his plastic. Hank put his hand up the same way as Caleb, letting it rest in the air as his plastic shined in the mid-afternoon light. Cole looked around at them excitedly, a grin on his face and then expectantly looked up at his father. 

Connor moved one of his hands that was holding Cole in his lap, and let it rest in his son’s instead. His palm was up, an invitation for Cole to put his own hand on top of it. With a little bit of focus, he made his synthetic skin recede and disappear up to his wrist. Cole’s own reacted at the possible interface, showing his plastic casing. Everyone waited for his reaction. Would it be good? Would it be bad? Was there the possibility of him hurting himself if they weren’t careful to keep his stress levels down? Connor felt like his heart might stop, and then it didn’t. Cole giggled and put his other hand on top of Hank’s beside them. Everyone relaxed, Gavin let out another soft sigh of relief. Not only did Cole take the information well, but he had accepted Hank into their family. That meant... _everything._

Connor looked around himself, at the familiar faces and smiles. There they all were. Their family was whole again. Pressing another kiss to the top of his son’s head; Connor squeezed him gently and then started to tell him about his Uncle Nines’ Samoyed named Calvin. Niles joined the conversation, as animated as he was when they went to the grave earlier in the day. Their family was whole. And Connor was going to keep his promise. He wasn’t going to get another second chance.

  
  
  
  



	15. I Can't Help Myself, Your Taste Is So Seductive

_September 23rd 2089 4:33 PM_

  
  


Something Connor both did and certainly did not miss was the fact that Cole would run at whatever the object of his desires was. Currently? It was anything Elijah could show him how to do as an android. Which meant that Connor had to chase after his son through the house in an attempt to wrangle him and stuff him in the car. He made a promise, after all. They were going to go get ice cream before life, or a lack thereof, had gotten in the way before. Connor wouldn’t let it get in the way again. He was taking Cole for ice cream and nothing could stop him. Well, if the ice cream place closed, that would stop him. But that wouldn’t stop him because Hank said he knew a place he went to sometimes, which meant the family was still on for going out and having ice cream. Suddenly, Connor missed _Friendly’s_ and cursed at the corporations and the fact that his favourite restaurant inevitably went out of business. 

A child’s shrill, yet absolutely welcomed, laughter rang through the house as Connor ran after his son. Just like on Cole’s birthday; Connor was half crouched and reaching for Cole while chasing him. All at once, Connor caught up to him and scooped him up into the air. He grinned at his son’s excited shriek and then started to tickle him mercilessly. He hadn’t even thought of the fact that they were androids, they likely didn’t have the same way of perceiving touch as humans did. Though it seemed it wasn’t a problem. Cole howled with laughter, struggling to beg Connor to stop through his giggles. Though stopped he did not. Connor held Cole up against his chest before playfully dropping him onto the couch to keep tickling him easier. Cole shrieked and tried to push Connor away, his hands pressing against his father’s arms and shoulders before trying to push his face away. In an instant, Connor found himself collapsing into a pile of giggles, Gavin's voice coming from behind him to tell Cole to run while he could. _Oh, the bastard._

Connor could just barely see Cole running away from him and hiding behind Elijah’s legs, the residual giggles still working their way out of him. Once Cole was behind Elijah, holding onto his pant legs and slightly pressed up against him, Gavin let Connor go. Well fuck, apparently they all had the same way of processing touch as a human would. Which meant Connor could absolutely sic Cole on Gavin for revenge. In the meantime though, Connor laughed lightly to himself and tried to catch his breath while in a collapsed heap on the couch. Gavin decided to flop down beside him, ruffling his hair and chatting with Cole across the room. Then it became real. Connor looked around the room and he saw his family. His brothers, his father, his longtime friend, _his son._ He smiled and leaned back against the couch. It was a home again. He crossed his arms with a smirk on his face and closed his eyes. 

  
  


“Okay, I guess we’re not going out to have ice cream for dinner, then!” 

“No! No, I’ll behave! Let’s go!” Cole jumped up on the couch on Connor’s other side and started to try and push him off of it. He did eventually get up and hoisted Cole up on his hip. Earning frustrated wiggles and small hands patting his face and shoulder. “Daddy, I’m not a baby! You don't have to carry me!”

“I haven’t been able to while you were getting better, though! So I’m gonna hug and kiss and pick you up all I want!” Connor bounced Cole a few times before pretending to go to drop him, earning an excited shriek from the boy. He did it a few more times as he walked toward the door. Each time Cole’s high pitched laughter and giggles making Connor grin. Connor was also well aware of Hank’s chuckle in the background. “Besides, I wanna go now, before the ice cream place closes. Which means we have no time for shoes!”

  
  


Speaking of things that had to be replaced, Connor was going to have to get Cole a new car seat. For now, he could pile up some blankets for him to sit on while they went to the ice cream place. It was...a mess. Music was playing, Niles was drumming along on the dashboard, Connor had to keep adjusting the blankets Cole was sitting on because he was fidgeting so much. But the ride was fun. Hank explained things the best to Cole, which Connor was grateful for. He more or less told Cole that because he was a human mind in an android body, it took a long time for him to adjust to it. Meaning that a long time had gone by, and things weren’t the same as he remembered. Though, Connor took notice of the way Hank glanced at him through the rear view mirror, he thought Cole would really like how things had changed. 

Because of the way Hank had explained things, it sparked a whole line of questions from Cole. How much time had passed, did human and androids have families, what happened to the people at the police department, could androids eat now. The last one made Niles laugh and say he made pancakes back at his house in Geneva. So yes, androids could eat now. Though it had to be mostly thirium-based. But it seemed to excite Cole nonetheless as he happily chatted with Niles about the foods he would make. Connor opted to watch the city yet again, though this time it was different. He had his brother’s voice, his father’s, and his son’s to fill the silence. He wasn’t left alone with his thoughts. His mind wandered, yes, but not to the same places as before. It wandered to getting Cole new clothes, replacing things, introducing him to Elijah and Hank properly. Things were different. Things were good. Not the best that they could be, but pretty damn close. 

Soon enough, Hank pulled into some restaurant that also was well known for ice cream. Connor silently mourned his favourite combination of both, _Friendly’s_ was his favourite place to go to as a kid. He got up out of the car, scooping Cole up in his arms as he went. Hank’s LED blinked yellow a few times at the sight. He took a picture. Connor smiled and shook his head at Hank, earning a smug grin from him. As well as a laugh from Caleb as he, Gavin, and Elijah made their way over in the parking lot. Connor could entirely understand why. Cole was vehemently refusing to be carried, and yet showed no signs of actually wanting to be put down. With everyone together once again, they head inside. 

Upon first glance, it’s busy. There are servers walking around asking people how they’re enjoying their food, people ordering, people paying and leaving tips. Connor shot a nervous glance at Hank and sent him a quick message. Cole wouldn’t do well with all the commotion. In fact, he had already resorted to hiding his face in Connor’s neck and grabbing onto his shirt. He could hear Caleb quietly talking to him trying to calm him down. Soon after, a server guided them out to a patio area and tapped a display on the table to bring up the menu. What a fancy and neat idea! Connor grinned and bounced Cole, telling him to look at the holographic menu on the table. It seemed to put him a little more at ease as Connor sat down with him, Cole sitting on the bench between himself and Caleb. Who instantly picked up a few tablet pen lookin’ things and gave them to Cole. Niles took one form across the table and started to draw. A neon red line streaked across as a projection and Cole instantly lit up and began to draw with his uncles. With his attention now directed elsewhere, Elijah chuckled lightly and shook his head before talking to Connor and Gavin. It was directed at all of the adults of course, but they seemed to be the most unoccupied by drawing. 

  
  


“This isn’t exactly the best place for this conversation, but I suppose it’s as good a time as any.” Elijah smoothed some of his hair back, despite it being in a bun, and subtly nodded toward Cole. “You all are a part of a self-indulgent series Chloe made. I know you know your model types, though I know you don’t know what the ‘SA’ stands for.”

“I’m willing to bet it’s probably not ‘Still Awesome’?” Gavin chuckled and took the green pen when Cole handed it to him. 

“I wish it was, Gavin.” He paused before turning to Cole. “It stands for ‘Still Alive’. I believe Chloe said it was meant to reference something in a game you love.”

“Shi-- _Shoot,_ I even said something about GLaDOS to Hank when I first came back. It comes full circle, I guess.” Connor shook his head and sighed. “Listen, I got a message from Chloe back in mid August. It was corrupted, do you have any idea what it was?”

  
  


If it was even possible, Elijah almost looked like he paled. Maybe that was a new thing. But he fiddled with his hands as he seemed to read the menu momentarily. Shit right, ice cream. Connor gently nudged Cole and told him to look for the ice cream flavour he wanted, and to ask Grandpa Hank if it was android friendly. With a quick confirmation that he would, Cole went back to drawing with Niles and Caleb. It took a few minutes for Elijah to gather himself enough before speaking again. After the server had taken their orders and left to get them ready. His voice was quiet as he told Connor to scan him. With a raised brow Connor began to scan Elijah, but he interrupted it. Saying he needed to scan _Cole._

  
  


**ANDERSON, COLE**

**MODEL SA100**

**Serial number #009 023 229**

  
  


Connor stared at his son. Colouring away on the table with holographic pens and projections. _Cole messaged him that day._ It made sense, for fuck’s sake. Chloe woke him up, Connor got the message in mid August, it was Cole trying to contact the person he wanted the most in that moment. The one who would make him feel safe. Then it clicked. Why Gavin was resurrected last but Niles was the SA600. Their model numbers correspond to the order they all died in. Cole, Chloe, Connor, Caleb, Gavin, and Niles. It was morbid. It was sick. Chloe was fucked up. But Connor had his son back. 

  
  


“Though,” Elijah’s voice brought Connor back to the present. He had a soft smile on his face as he was handed the orange pen by Cole. He took it and started drawing flowers. “I do have my own experimental line I’ve been working on that directly could correspond with your family. I _will_ need someone to do a ‘test drive’ of sorts to help me out.”

“Wait, how could it ‘directly correspond’ to us?” Caleb reached over the table and coloured in the petals of Elijah’s flower with blue. “Is it upgrades or something? We’ve got all our, uhh, _parts_ we had when we were human.”

“Oh no, I call it the DM Series, or Developmental Milestones.” Elijah leaned over the table and took Caleb’s hand in his own, moving so he could make Gavin and Caleb hold hands. “It’s an android infant. I have all of the schematics done, I just need to build the test model and send the little girl to someone I trust to raise her. I have other models’ schematics done as well, I can send you the information. Basically,” Connor watched as Gavin grinned and burst into tears while clutching Caleb’s hand across the table. “Your child will grow and change like a human child would. It’s a transference of data more or less, it’s basically what Chloe and I did for all of you. But it would be easier with the implemented AI.”

“So you’re saying you made aging androids?” Connor couldn't help but hope. Hope that Cole could grow up and have his own life like he would have before if not for that sheet of ice and that truck. “You made android kids that can grow up?”

“Precisely. But initially…” Elijah looked directly at Cole, who was now talking with Hank animatedly about his drawing and saying he would draw him lots and lots of pictures once they got home. “It was meant for once purpose. For Cole.”

  
  


Their ice cream got there, and they had to cut the conversation short because Cole wanted to speak with Elijah about anything and everything he could. Elijah nodded and made sounds to let Cole know he was listening. At one point he choked on his blueberry ice cream because Cole’s innocence spurred him to ask why they were talking about him. Elijah recovered in record time and said it was a surprise for when he got older. It seemed to satisfy Cole, who now was talking to Gavin and asking him if he was okay. Connor smiled. He couldn’t help it, he grinned and he leaned over to press a kiss to his son’s cheek, softly saying he was such a kind young man. 

After about an hour of hanging out and just having a good time together as a family, Connor took notice of how much Cole’s chatter had faded. He leaned against his father with half-lidded eyes and lazily doodled on the table making noncommittal noises in response to Niles and Hank talking to him. Alright, time to go home and get him into bed. Connor scooped up his son, thanked Niles, Hank, and Elijah for picking up the tab, and they went to the cars. The ride home was significantly quieter, the white noise of the city quickly lulling Cole into a sleepy state and almost making him fall asleep. For the first time in roughly fifty years, a room will be well loved again. Connor gently picked up Cole and carried him into the house and set him down on his bed, seeing as he absolutely was not going to let Cole sleep on that old mattress in his own room. So after getting Cole into one of his old tees in the closet, Connor put his son to bed.

  
  


“Hey Cole,” Hank smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. With something Connor could only pin down as pride in his chest, he watched his father ruffle his son’s hair. “The world has changed a lot since you were in the hospital. You’ve changed, too. But just know we’ll all be here to help you.”

  
  


Connor couldn’t help the tears blurring his vision as he caught his son’s eye. Holy shit. Chloe really did it, she actually was able to save Cole. Honestly, Connor knew he would never forgive Chloe for what she had done to him. Though, just this once, he would thank her for being...slightly unhinged. If she didn’t bring Connor back, then who knew what would happen to Cole. But for now it didn’t matter. For now Connor tucked his son into bed and sat with him until he fell asleep, giving him a kiss on his forehead before softly mumbling that he loved his son. With a wistful smile, Connor mostly closed the door; leaving it open a few inches so light could still spill in and Cole knew he could get someone if he needed to. 

  
  
  
  



	16. I'm Feelin'

_ September 23rd 2089 10:00 PM _

  
  


With Cole asleep in bed, it would have been safe to have certain...conversations. Not that it was any of his business, but Connor wanted to know how his brothers died. He knew how Caleb did. He saw it when he interfaced with Gavin earlier that day. But Gavin and Niles. Connor wanted to know if they were alright, dying was a traumatic experience. Gavin very obviously wasn’t; considering how he did. Niles only said that all of their deaths were messy, they weren’t pretty. Which, if he were to be honest with himself, scared Connor. Of course Gavin’s wasn’t. Though the very thought of Niles having something bad happen to him was enough to make Connor take a deep breath and heave out a sigh. He was going to ask. This was going to be a difficult conversation. It needed to be talked about. Caleb had a right to know how his husband died, how his brother died. Gavin had a right to know how his brother died. 

“Niles, I’ve got a question.” Connor adjusted how he was sitting on the couch so he could actually look at his little brother. Niles just smiled and gestured for him to go ahead and ask. “How did you die?”

  
  


Niles immediately closed himself off, turning away from the group and wrapping his arms around himself. His hands played with the fabric of his shirt. That was something he did when they were kids and their mother wouldn’t let him stim to try and keep himself grounded. Something… Something awful happened. Connor had a right to know, didn’t he? It felt stupid and selfish to ask now, Niles was very obviously upset by the question. He  _ did _ say that all of their deaths were messy. Before Connor could retract the question, Niles whispered. 

  
  


“Hostage situation.” His voice was soft, sad, it was far away and almost like a scared child’s. “I was the hostage. I didn’t survive.”

“Niles--”

“The guy was high on Red Ice. I think he was trying to rob the hospital, but I can’t really remember.” Niles looked at Hank and gave him a shaky smile. “Dad was there, on the scene, he almost  _ lost it _ because I was the hostage. I-I was--” A broken sound came out of Niles and he started crying. Hank immediately put a hand out, and Niles took it just as quickly. “I was s-so-so  _ scared. _ But it didn’t-- I wasn’t-- It didn’t hurt. It was terrifying, but it didn’t hurt.”

  
  


Connor didn’t...know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. Niles obviously left out some details, and that was okay. If he didn’t want to say them he didn’t have to. But the fact that he had reduced his brother to tears. Made him remember something that scared him enough to make him cry. Connor felt fucking awful, like he had taunted his brother’s emotional wellbeing. Without knowing what else to do, Connor moved to hold Niles’ other hand. Or he would have if he didn’t hear a soft noise coming from his room. Did Cole wake up? Connor wasn’t there, was he afraid? Without missing a beat, Connor was up and in his room. Though...Cole was still asleep. His LED was blinking yellow and red, circling each colour a few times before going on to the other. 

Connor gently sat down on the bed next to his son, putting a gentle hand on his chest and trying to ease him into waking up. Cole sat up stiff as a board and practically screamed for his father. Of course, there was no way that he would be able to stay still. Be able to sleep peacefully the first night after waking back up. Essentially brought back from the dead. Connor hadn’t, and it was likely the others had a hard time as well. Connor pulled Cole against his chest and ran his fingers through his son’s hair in a soothing manner. He paid his family no mind as they came into the room. They were of no importance right now. Right now Connor had to comfort his son. So he offered words of reassurance, quietly telling Cole that he was home and he was safe. That there was no need for him to be so scared because he was well looked after. No one would let anything bad happen to him so long as they could help it. 

Through his tears, Cole babbled about what it was. Connor held him just a bit tighter as he heard Cole’s version of the crash. How he was startled awake just to be thrown out the window, breaking it and getting plexiglass embedded in the side of his head. How scared he was, in how much pain he was, how he didn’t know what to do so he screamed and cried for his father. Connor gently rocked him, hushing him and saying he was  _ home, _ he was  _ safe. _ Connor wasn’t going to let anything else happen to him. As long as he was there, nothing was going to hurt him. He repeated those words countless times, rocking his son and stroking his hair, pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head. It took some time, but Cole calmed down enough for the tears to come to a stop. 

  
  


“Why are we androids now?” Cole looked up at Connor and messily rubbed his eyes. “We weren’t androids before.”

“Cole,” Gavin knelt down on the bed next to them and ran a hand through Cole’s hair with a smile. “We all got hurt pretty bad. Elijah and the blonde lady put our minds in androids so we would get better.”

“Did I die?”

“No.” Connor quickly cut in to shoot down any doubts. “No, the blonde lady saved you just in time. Like Robotman.”

  
  


Connor pointedly ignored his family’s stares. Cole didn’t need to know, he didn’t have to. When he was older and he could handle it better, Connor would tell him. If Cole got mad at him then that would be what happened. But for now, Cole was six years old. He was just a little boy who had been brought back from the dead and had a nightmare of his death. Connor wasn’t going to tell him it was a memory. He wasn’t going to tell him that he died and that he had been without his son for four years. Instead, Connor continued to rock Cole until the last of his hiccups had stopped. Until he relaxed more in Connor’s lap and wrapped his arms around his father’s shoulders. Until he had fallen back asleep. 

Connor very gently pried Cole’s hands from his shirt and laid him back down in the bed, and he hesitated for a second. A second he knew his family noticed. He looked up at Hank, up at his father and noticed a yellow light being cast on the wall on the right of himself. He  _ did _ have an LED, and it was yellow. Hank smiled and nodded to the bed before corralling the others out of the room and softly closing the door. He turned back to his son with a sad smile on his face. Connor laid down beside him, pulling the covers up and pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head.

  
  


“I’m gonna keep that promise. I’m gonna keep you safe and watch over you.”

  
  


\---

  
  


_ September 24th 2089 6:00 AM _

  
  


Connor blinked a few times before registering that there was a weight half on top of his chest. With a quick look down, he saw that Cole was sprawled out on the bed, his upper body all but completely on top of Connor. He smiled before sliding out from underneath his son and fixed the blankets so he was still tucked in. With a confident nod, Connor snuck out of the room and into the living room. Hank seemed to be at work, and Niles was conked out on the couch again. Connor gave a vague snort at his brother who was too tall for the couch. Niles’ upper body fit just fine, but one foot was dangling off the side and the other was over the armrest. He wondered for a second if Elijah was too tall for the couch in his house he had brought Caleb and Gavin to. 

Before he got too wrapped up in his thoughts, Connor started going through the cabinets. Going back to the routine he and Cole had would be easy enough. He just needed to find some stuff to make breakfast with, and then he’d cook once Cole was awake. Well, toast and scrambled eggs with thirium based cheese were as good as anything else. Connor made mental notes of where everything was and then went to wake Niles. Not before saving the memory of his legs being too long for the couch with a soft snicker. Once the possible blackmail material was saved, Connor nudged Niles awake. He blinked a few times while looking round before nodding and sitting up. With a request that Niles would keep an ear out for Cole, Connor went into the bedroom again. He grabbed random shit from the closet for clothes and got in the shower. 

He felt temperature nearly exactly the same as he did before. Aside from the sensors in his synthetic skin telling him how the water pressure was and the exact temperature. But other than that, it was more or less of the same. Connor’s mind wandered as he worked shampoo through his hair. He didn’t need to shower anymore, and yet he did. Maybe it was the habit. Maybe it was the fact that he was just so used to it being what he needed to do. Either way, he was already in there and he might as well have a nice shower regardless. Which it looked like it was going to be. Hank seemed to favour showering as well, if the various soaps were anything to go off of. Even if he had three of the same one sitting on the rim of the tub. But that was just something that made Hank who he was, Connor supposed. A man who liked to have three of the same exact soap in a bathroom that was arranged in an equally specific manner as when Connor used it before. 

Huh, he had noticed Niles showering more frequently too. While Niles seemed to lean into the android side of himself a lot before, it seemed he was leaning back toward humanity again. Along with all the little tics that came with being human. Needing showers, eating more weird foods like when they were kids, taking naps when he was bored out of his skull. Man, he needed to start sleeping in a bed again soon. Connor wasn’t going to let Niles keep crashing on the couch if he planned on coming back to Detroit. Ah shit, they needed to move soon, too. Connor liked having Hank in the house, Cole loved him. But they couldn’t just have this unspoken thing of Hank not having a place to sleep. Even if he didn’t actually need to in the first place. Besides, a bigger place would be nice for when Cole got older. It would also be nice for their yearly rewatch of  _ Avatar: The Last Airbender. _

As Connor stepped out of the shower, he checked his internal clock for the time. Despite knowing that it wasn’t much later than when he first woke up. Oh huh, maybe it was, he was in there for a half hour. Damn, he got too caught up in his thoughts. Connor shook the thought away and proceeded to get dressed without a rush. Cole was probably still asleep and Niles was probably fully content to just do whatever it was he was doing. He couldn’t help the thought of Niles staying though. Some selfish part of Connor hoped he would. The big brother in him - and father, who was he kidding? - wanted Niles to choose whichever he wanted. Either way, Connor would support his baby brother. His happiness was what Connor wanted for him most of all; and if that meant staying in Geneva, then Connor was okay with it. 

The house was still relatively silent when Connor stepped out into the hallway. Niles was sitting with his head resting against the back of the couch and letting out a huff of a laugh every now and again. He was either reading or going over memories. Connor shook his head fondly and sat beside his little brother, connecting to the television and started up a movie. Niles opened his eyes to find the opening logo for Disney, and the voiceover for Wilden Lightfoot coming through the speakers.  _ Onward _ was Niles' favourite movie as soon as it came out. It wouldn’t hurt to put it on as they waited for Cole to get up. Connor figured he’d go in to wake him up if he wasn’t already up and about by nine. Breakfast could wait until he was awake, Connor was sure Niles wouldn’t mind. 

The movie was almost over by the time Cole actually got up, shuffling out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Well, Connor was going to go in soon to wake him anyway. The sooner Cole got to waking up himself, the better. As Connor sat on the couch though, he found himself back before anything went wrong. In a time before anyone died and got shoved into android bodies. It was...familiar. Comfortable. Something that Connor easily took to again. Especially as Cole came over with a yawn and sat between Connor and Niles, curling against his uncle’s side when Niles silently offered by moving his arm. Though Connor was brought out of the blast from the past by his son asking where “Grandpa Hank” was. Connor ruffled his son’s hair while saying he was at work, and asked if Cole wanted to help him make breakfast. 

As they started getting everything ready, the front door opened and Hank called out that he was home. Cole, ever the ball of energy he was, ran right over to Hank. The android scooped him up in his arms and set the boy down on his hip, happily listening to whatever Cole had to talk about. Cole...didn’t even object to Hank carrying him on his hip. Little traitor. But Connor was thrilled to see him take to Hank so easily above all else. 

  
  


“Not that we’re not happy you’re home early, Dad.” Connor sprinkled some of the thirium based cheese into the eggs and then pointed the spatula at his father. “But why  _ are _ you home so early?”

“Oh, it’s easier for me to work the Kamski case from home.” Hank set Cole down and looked over Connor’s shoulder with an approving nod. “Since Elijah took the boys to their house, it’s faster and easier for me to gather what I need from here.”

“What do you mean by ‘their house’?” 

“Oh, he bought Caleb and Gavin’s house after--” Hank paused and glanced down at Cole who was preoccupied with adding more cheese. “After Gavin’s accident.”

  
  


Niles picked up the conversation from there as Connor cooked with a very enthusiastic Cole. Despite himself, Connor’s mind wandered. He had almost forgotten that the entire reason Elijah came out to the city was to build a case against Chloe. That he had something so bad happen that he was actually willing to take legal action against her. With a twist in his gut, Connor very suddenly realised that the world would very suddenly discover that Chloe Kamski was, in fact, very much alive. 

  
  
  
  



	17. Dizzy, Dizzy, Dizzy, Dizzy

_October 7th 2089 2:05 PM_

  
  


It was Friday. More importantly; it was Gavin’s birthday. Once Hank got out from work, seeing as he was stuck there when he wasn’t putting together the Kamski case, everyone was going to head over to Caleb and Gavin’s to celebrate. It was absolutely a welcome change from Connor and Cole getting a crash course on the past few decades. Much to Connor’s surprise and delight, Cole seemed to be taking it rather well. He understood that the world had changed, like Niles and Hank had told him, and he seemed to be genuinely interested. Ordinarily, it was Niles who was playing the role of teacher. Though Hank was a common occurrence, as well as Elijah popping in every now and again to throw in what he wanted them to know. It was a lot to take in. Especially considering the fact that it was a full fifty years for Cole. But he took it in stride and actively asked questions about the world and what was going on. He wanted to know what he missed. 

Though for the moment, they were taking a break from their recent history lessons from Niles. Cole was starting to get restless and kept asking about when they would be going over to celebrate Gavin’s birthday. The brothers assured him it would be soon, they needed Hank to get home first so they could all go together. Connor had to hold back a laugh at the disgruntled sound Cole made as he heavily sat back on the couch. Fuck, he missed this. It was nice to have his family back. Hell, it was more than nice. It was… It was… Connor didn’t know if there was a word that could convey just how...fulfilled he felt. Like everything just fell back into place and it was going to be okay again. Before the crash, before he died, before anyone else did. It wasn’t the same. It never would be. It couldn’t. But they could fall into a similar routine as before, their family could more or less have a second chance. While invigorating to think about, it also was slightly exhausting. Just how many times had he thought about it when he was still aliv-- _Still human._

Connor was pulled out of his thoughts by the front door opening, Hank announcing he was home, and Cole bolting off the couch like his life depended on it. A similar routine. Cole rushed to greet Hank when he came home now. Every time he would say he was happy Hank was home, and Hank would scoop him up in a hug and say he was glad to be home. Connor wondered if Cole ever would have done the same thing before. If he was able to be left home alone for a while, seeing as he always fell asleep by the time Connor went to pick him up from Caleb and Gavin’s. As Connor reminisced and watched Cole energetically talk with his grandfather, he got a blip of a notification. A message from Elijah. 

  
  


**_"̷̡͖̦̖͙̾̓͒S̷͙̈́̐̈̐͠ơ̵̙̪̋͒̊͐m̷̪͖̒̒ḙ̷̍͠t̶̲̬͙̿h̵̨̩̞̿͗̅̉ĩ̶͖̜͐̋̊n̷̨̮̰͒͒g̴͇͊́̈͋͜ ̴̻̺̙͙͖͂͠͝b̸̠̖͙̀̀̽̕͝a̶̟̠̻̔̓͐ḋ̵̞̏ͅ ̵̡̲͈̞̃i̷̛̟̣͇̭̻̒̕s̴͍̜̋̃̍̍͋ ̴̩͇͗h̵͙̟͈̒̌ǎ̸̻̈́͐p̴̲̖̮̥̍̈̂p̵̢̣͖̳̰̈e̷̢̠̋͐̕n̷͇̒͆̒͝ȉ̵̘̯̦̊̂̾̐ņ̵̘̮͉̈̿͛̆̀͜g̵̩͎͕̓̓̊̏ͅ-̶̥̖̒͆͆̽-̷͇͑̀̌͒"̷̮̝̄̏͠_ **

  
  


It was corrupted. Something was happening. Connor’s hand shot out to grab his brother by his shoulder, and showed him the message in an interface. Before Niles could even ask what was going on, Hank had gently shooed Cole into his room to pick a special outfit for Gavin’s birthday, and joined the connection via a hand on Niles’ other shoulder. 

Then Elijah called him, his voice was quiet and shaking. It was almost like listening to someone through a tunnel. Hollow, bouncing off of the walls, just a little bit off from what their voice should have been. It sounded like he was upset-- Well, he was. But it was like he was upset and trying not to let anyone know. Keeping his voice as soft as he could, while there were various unidentifiable sounds in the background. Random white noise, or possibly what could have been keeping him quiet? Elijah tripped over some words as he spoke, apologising and saying Chloe was making him drop the case. That was...impossible. Right? Just like with a phone, androids could decline messages and calls, even block numbers. Assuming that this was the final straw, Elijah would have blocked her from contacting him. So how-- Elijah’s voice broke. The connection severed. 

Hank pulled his hand away and sat down in the recliner, hands covering his face as he rested his elbows on his knees and sighed. It was silent as Connor watched him. Unmoving and light from his LED giving away how he felt. It was red, and it didn’t look like it was changing from it any time soon. After a beat, he said that he spoke with Caleb. Okay, good, they needed to make sure that everyone was alright after that. Elijah was very obviously scared, terrified even. Yet… Apparently, according to Caleb, Elijah was asleep on the couch. Which meant...that was an unpleasant memory cycle. Whatever that was, was a fucking _memory._ In turn, that meant Elijah didn’t feel safe. He never felt safe. He tried to do this before, he tried to get away from Chloe, but she made it so he couldn’t. When it was didn’t matter. What mattered was that if Chloe could get him to drop the case before, she would likely do it again. Connor quickly looked down the hall at Cole’s doorway. What else had she done? If she did _anything_ to his son--

Cole called for Connor. 

He rushed into Cole’s room, ready to ask if he was okay, when he saw a couple shirts draped over the bed. Shit, right, they were supposed to go over to Caleb and Gavin’s later. Instead of letting the fear show, Connor smiled and asked Cole if he needed any help picking an outfit. He nodded and proceeded to explain why he thought each one was a shoe-in for a good outfit for the day. It was so...simple. One was dinosaur themed and, according to Cole, everyone loved dinosaurs so it would be a good idea. Another was a Superman shirt, Cole clarifying that Gavin liked superheroes and he thought it would be fun because the shirt had a cape. The last one was a plain red shirt. Cole just said he thought red was a nice colour. So, with all of that in mind, Connor helped him via process of elimination. Since he wasn’t as excited about the plain one, it was out first. Then the dinosaur one, simply because it wasn’t cool like the Superman one. It didn’t have a cape. Plain and simple. Helping his son pull the shirt over his head, Connor was about to tell him he didn’t actually know when they would be going over to celebrate. But Cole beat him to it. 

  
  


“When are we going to Uncle Caleb and Gavin’s? Is it gonna be soon?”

“Honestly sweetheart,” Connor ruffled his son’s hair and sat on the edge of the bed with him. “I’m not sure. Elijah had a very bad dream and he might not be ready to have a lot of people around him yet.”

“Can we help him feel better like Uncle Gavin did for me?” Cole hopped off the bed and picked out some red sneakers. “I wanna help him feel better so we can have fun!”

“We’ll see when we get there.” With a smile, Connor watched his son tie up his laces by himself and then patted his head. “You’re gettin’ pretty good at that! Maybe one day you’ll teach Uncle Gavin how to properly ti--”

“Connor.” Hank knocked on the doorway and sent a smile to Cole. “Change of plans. Can I talk to you for a minute in the other room?”

  
  


Cole seemed unsure as soon as Hank said there was a change of plans, but he went to play with his Justice League figures on the floor. Knowing that Cole would be okay, Connor nodded and followed Hank out into the living room. He spoke in a soft voice as he told him and Niles that they were going into the station instead. Niles seemed rather upset by the change, but he didn’t actually say anything. He crossed his arms and stood with his feet just a tad more separated. If Hank noticed, he didn’t deem it worth commenting on. But he said that it was what Gavin and Caleb had agreed to. That Gavin actually _wanted_ to do it today. What the fuck? No, it was his birthday and Cole was actually around again for it. There was no goddamn way that Gavin was _actually_ okay with completely skipping over that. 

Hank didn’t seem too thrilled when Connor pointed it out. Only narrowing his eyes at his son and saying that they agreed to it, so that was what they were going to be doing today. No, no fucking way, Connor wasn’t going to back down. It was Gavin’s birthday and Cole put on a Superman shirt not only because it had a cape, but because Gavin liked superheroes. _That_ should have been enough for Hank to understand that Gavin didn’t actually want to do anything that reminded him of his sister. It seemed it wasn’t. Hank sighed and ran a hand over his beard in thought. 

  
  


“Listen, Connor,” Hank pulled him aside and messaged him instead. **_“I’m fuckin’ sick and tired of waiting around, thumbs up our goddamn asses! I was waiting for Gavin and Elijah’s sakes, But I just-- I can’t do that anymore. I’m giving the Kamski case to Jackie. She’ll take good care of you boys.”_ **

_“Dad, I’m not a Captain so don’t fight me, but I don’t think it’s a good idea.”_ Connor sighed and looked down the hallway. Cole had come out of his room holding a Green Lantern figure in his hands. He looked nervous. When Cole came over to the three of them, Connor almost instinctively picked him up and set him down on his hip. _“Not for Gav and Eli. Have Jackie take mine, Caleb, and Niles’ statements first. I’d have to be present for Cole’s, you know he probably won’t talk without me there. But...let them adjust to the situation a little longer.”_

**_“Caleb first. We’re going in chronological order.”_ ** Hank sighed and put his hair up. He gave Cole a smile and a few gentle pats on the top of his head when he looked up at Hank, speaking out loud. Connor set Cole back down on the ground and put a hand on the top of his head. Huh, so that was another habit to come back. Or did it never really leave? “Sorry bud, grown-up conversation. We’ve gotta go to the DPD. How d’you feel about going into where Daddy, Uncles Caleb and Gavin, and Grandpa work? We need your help on a very important case!”

  
  


Surprisingly, Cole actually seemed excited to help with an investigation. He agreed to going to the DPD effortlessly, and they headed out to the car. Cole, much to Connor’s delight, buckled himself into the car seat. It wasn’t much to be proud of. But the fact that Cole was able to do it at all was something Connor found himself enjoying. The ride to the DPD wasn’t a long one, but it certainly felt like it. About halfway to the building, Connor got a message saying that Caleb, Gavin, and Elijah were on their way. He sent a quick one back saying they were halfway there. But other than that, he didn’t really do anything. No one did. Well, except for Cole. He was making Green Lantern fly through the air in the back seat, more or less narrating what was going on and how well John Stewart was putting up a fight against Atrocitus. Cole’s left sneaker was playing the role of Atrocitus. 

By the time they had actually gotten to the precinct, John Stewart had apparently sent Atrocitus to a jail cell on Oa for safekeeping, that way he wouldn’t disturb the four when they went into the building. Connor dramatically thanked John Stewart for his brave deed, and they exited the car in a fit of giggles. Cole held his father’s hand as they entered the building and almost huddled behind him. Right. It had been a very, _very_ long time since Cole had been in the precinct. It had changed quite a bit in that time. Connor pulled Cole into the break room, catching Jackie’s eye as he went in. He gave her a little wave and a smile when her eyes widened. Yeah, he guessed that suddenly seeing a kid that was pronounced dead fifty years ago would be quite the shock. 

He pulled Cole up to sit on the counter, he didn’t think anyone would mind, and got a cup from above the sink. Why they had to be up so high, Connor would never know. But his old one was still up there. There was no fucking way he wasn’t going to use it. Though, Connor noticed a little too late, it was covered in dust. So he had to wash it first, that wasn’t a problem. Once washed, Connor put some warm thirium in it from the machine. How fancy was that? The DPD had a machine to warm thirium and it actually worked! Back when he still worked there, the coffee machine shit itself almost every time someone tried to use it. However, the mug with Ariel’s silhouette from the movie poster was now going to be in his son’s hands. Connor gently wrapped Cole’s small hands around it and said it used to be his own, he used it at work all the time. It seemed to relax him a little bit as he blew on the drink before taking a sip. Well. He didn’t seem to hate it, so that was good. 

Pretty soon, Cole was more at ease and started to play with Green Lantern again as Connor washed out the mug and listened to his son’s scenario this time around. Apparently John Stewart had to go back home to help build temporary homes for some New Gods from the planet New Genesis while they stayed on Earth. Though he was interrupted by Jackie coming into the doorway with Caleb following her. With a quick glance at Cole, she softly said that Connor should come into the observation room, and bring his brothers. He nodded as she took Caleb into the interrogation room, and helped Cole off the counter to go with Elijah into Hank’s office. He knew it was irrational to be uneasy about it. But he couldn’t help the sinking feeling when the glass frosted and he couldn’t see either of them. 

Once in the observation room with his brothers and father, Jackie nodded to the glass and began her questions. 

  
  


“I understand that you worked here, so you know exactly what type of questions I’m going to ask you. Will you cooperate?”

“I have no reason not to.” Caleb leaned back a little bit and shrugged while crossing his arms. “Where do you want to start?”

“How about the beginning? Captain Anderson says that you actually are, in fact, his deceased adopted son. How did you die?”

“Blunt force trauma to the head.” Caleb shuffled awkwardly and looked anywhere but Jackie and the one-way mirror. “Detective Reed and I were chasing a suspect through an alleyway in 2046, we had been married for five years,” A shaky smile spread on Caleb’s face and he took a deep and steady breath before continuing. “And the suspect picked up something heavy enough to almost crack my skull open. I barely remember anything after that. But I know Gavin was holding me and screaming.”

“And what _do_ you remember after that?”

“Chloe Kamski.” Caleb spat out her name as if it were something vile. As if he were wishing that it would curse her and make her drop dead on the spot. “She woke me up, went on some longass monologue about how she was _so happy_ to see me. Fuck, I left in the middle of it. Came here because I didn’t know what else to do, and left because my fucking dad yelled at me while I was _crying._ Then more or less became a cryptid out in the woods at Belle Isle.”

“Not the glamorous life you imagined, I’m guessing?” Jackie gave him a small smile and then cleared her throat. “Can you tell me anything else about Miss Kamski?”

“Back in 2035, the day of my nephew’s funeral, she took advantage of my brother, Lieutenant Connor Anderson, in a sexual manner. Decades later, she shoved us all in android bodies without our explicit consent. Thrust us into this without conducting a trial run of the technology, and with blatant disregard for a code of ethics.”

“You sound impressed almost.”

“Impressed that her psychosis runs that deep.” Caleb sighed and leaned against the table, elbows on it and hands out with his palms up. “Listen, I get that she’s a fucking awful person. But I think she just needs help. I don’t know what anyone can do for her, but I hope they can do it well.”

“So you think that she’s mentally unsound?”

“Think? No, I know she is. She’s my husband’s half-sister. Trust me, I’ve heard stories.” Caleb hung his head and slowly took a deep breath, releasing it just as slowly. “Listen, I hate her guts. I want her to pay for what she did to my brother, for what she did to all of us. But fuck, she needs help more than anything else. While I’d love for her to get arrested and do jail time, I know she wouldn’t be able to do it. She needs a mental health professional to work with her.”

“I understand what you’re saying, Detective.” Jackie nodded to the mirror again and stood up, motioning for Caleb to do so as well. “I’m done with Detective Anderson, please send in his brother.”

  
  


This was going to be a long fucking day. Happy birthday, Gavin Reed.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be, admittedly, a bit of filler. It's gonna be the rest of the statements from the boys! So,,, have fun with it being very dialogue heavy,,


	18. On My Mind, Can't Rewind

_ October 7th 2089 3:12 PM _

  
  


For the time being, Connor had to step out of the observation room. Knowing that Jackie was going to ask Niles how he died made unease settle into his chest and made it feel like he was walking through molasses. He wasn’t thrilled about it. He needed a break, and they had barely even started. Hell, Niles needed a break and he hadn’t even come out of the observation room yet. Not that Connor blamed him. Fuck, they just had to listen to their brother talk about how he died, watch him almost cry as he said he and Gavin were only married for five years before he died. Gavin didn’t seem to be taking it well either. He seemed genuinely surprised when Caleb said he was screaming. Connor guessed he didn’t remember it all that well, he knew he probably wouldn’t have. 

After a few minutes of trying to gather himself enough that he could handle hearing exactly how his baby brother died, Connor went to go back into the observation room. Only to almost slam into Niles as he left it. Connor took the opportunity and hugged Niles close. He probably needed the hug right now, and Connor was happy to give it to him. With a pat on the shoulder, and a weak smile, they went into their respective rooms. Gavin was leaning against the far wall holding Caleb against his side, Hank was sitting down in the chair, and Connor decided to stand next to him. Hank patted his arm briefly before Jackie’s voice made him watch her through the glass. 

  
  


“You’re Niles Anderson, right? The youngest of you and your brothers?” Jackie didn’t react when Niles only nodded. “I’m going to need to ask you some of the same questions. How did you die?”

“Hostage situation.” 

“Can you explain further for me?” Niles’ shoulders shook momentarily before he burst into tears and shook his head. “Niles, I understand how such a thing could be traumatic, but I need you to tell me what happened so I can be sure that you really are who Captain Anderson claims you are. Please,” Jackie put a hand down on the table softly. “Tell me so I can help you.”

_ “Some guy was high on Red Ice and came running into the hospital.” _ Connor smiled at his brother, not that he could see it. He was proud of him for still telling her what was happening. Even if it was through ASL instead of actual speech.  _ “He grabbed me, pulled me to the side and asked me where he could find recovering overdose victims. I think he wanted to try and steal any drugs we might have found on patients. We kept them locked up for the police to take if need be.” _ Niles took a deep breath, his hands shook and he tried his best to explain legibly.  _ “I told him I couldn’t do that, and he shoved a gun unde-- He-- It was pressed against the hollow of my jaw and when the police came, he shot me.” _

“I’m...sorry, Niles.” Jackie paused for a moment, leaning back in her chair and exhaling softly. “Can you tell me anything about after you woke up? Anything about Miss Kamski?”

“I hate her.” Niles’ voice was strong despite the shakiness. “She hurt my brother, and then acted like nothing ever happened.”

“Can you tell me anything specific?”

“She didn’t bother with me when I woke up. Elijah was the one to tell me what was going on, and said that I should come here to find Dad. He sent me away almost in tears, I think that he knew who we were deep down, but he just didn’t want to believe it.” Niles sighed and started messing with the fabric of his sleeve. “Caleb was only half right. She  _ does _ need help. But she also knows exactly what she did and she needs to be held accountable for it.”

“I’ll take that into consideration.” Jackie stood and sent him out the door. “Captain, can you send in Lieutenant Anderson?”

  
  


No. No fucking way. There was no goddamn way she could expect him to just fucking talk about what Chloe did right after that. After Niles said that he was fucking  _ shot. _ Connor… Connor needed a minute or five. He couldn’t go in there after that. After hearing Niles talk about how Chloe didn’t even talk to him, how she had Elijah do it. What the fuck. What the actual fuck. Connor slightly swayed on his feet and pressed a hand down against Hank’s shoulder to ground himself. His other hand went up to cover his eyes and he slowly lowered himself to the ground in a squatting position. He could hear his family trying to talk to him, but none of it actually registered. He could hear how upset they were and he so desperately wanted to tell them he was okay. But he couldn’t. When Connor opened his mouth, a strangled sound came out of it as he started to sob. 

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t fucking listen to Gavin recount his death. He just barely handled Caleb and Niles. But this? This was… This was too much. The world started to muffle around him. As much as Connor tried to stay grounded, he just...fucking couldn’t. He curled in on himself on the floor, only vaguely aware of the fact that he was making noise. He couldn’t hear it. He was screaming. There was white noise. Hands were on him. No, no he couldn’t handle that. Too many hands. Too many sounds. Not enough of a physical touch to ground him There wasn’t a sound to be heard. Connor lurched forward, palms pressed against the floor as he breathed heavily. Heavily until he couldn’t. Until his chest felt like it was being squeezed, it ached and it felt like it was on fire. A hand left the ground and went to his chest to grab at his shirt. Then a weak cough came from his throat, and another after it. He couldn’t breathe.  _ He couldn’t breathe, why couldn’t he breathe? _ He needed to do that to stay alive. He needed to take a fucking breath. 

A warm hand on his back, a notification of a manual override, fans kicking back on, and  _ very _ bad nausea. Connor clumsily stood up, shaking on his feet and just barely missing crashing into whoever was to his right in front of him. He darted out the door, hand covering his mouth before he burst into the bathroom and was sick in the nearest sink. He coughed and sputtered, holding on to the edge of the counter until his synthetic skin started to flicker from the pressure. He stood in front of the sink with his eyes closed and panting as the door opened. Connor didn’t dare look up, he didn’t want to see more blood coming out of his mouth. It didn’t matter that it was blue now. The fact of the matter was that it was his blood, and it was dripping out from his lips and running down his chin. Blue or red, he was scared that it looked like when he was dying. 

  
  


“Son,” Hank’s voice. Connor turned his head and looked at him. He didn’t have an outward reaction to seeing Connor with blood dripping down his chin. “How are you feeling?”

"̵B̸a̵d̶.̵"̴

“I figured.” Hank came over and grabbed a paper towel, wetting it in another sink and then wiping the thirium off of Connor’s face. “Before you ask; no, Cole didn’t see any of that. Elijah is watching some old DC cartoon with him in my office.”

"̴T̵h̵a̵n̵k̷ ̵y̴o̴u̵.̸"̸ 

“C’mon, you don’t have to talk right away. But I do want you to actually sit down right now.” Hank threw the paper towel away before grabbing a dry one and running it across Connor’s face. “I know you’re a little old for this, but I honestly don’t trust you not to punch yourself in the face by accident.”

  
  


Connor let out a little snort at the comment, appreciating the joke. He let Hank take care of him for another minute before Caleb and Niles came into the bathroom. Niles stared into the sink, and Caleb silently moved over to hug Connor. He was grateful for it as the fog of panic started to lift. He felt cold, he liked the simulated heat coming from Caleb, it made him feel better. After a minute or so of standing there hugging his twin, Connor very softly said that he wanted to see Cole. They understood, and Caleb took him into Hank’s office. There he sat, in Elijah’s lap in Hank’s chair. They were watching  _ Super Friends _ on the terminal. Connor came over to ruffle his son’s hair and tell them they were taking a quick break from everything going on. Elijah seemed to know exactly what it meant, and he gave a solemn nod. Connor sat on the edge of the desk and watched the rest of the episode with Cole and Elijah. At least before Jackie came in and asked to speak with him. Connor leaned over and gave Cole a kiss on the head before telling them he’d be back later. 

Once in the interrogation room, Connor fidgeted slightly before watching Jackie watch him. She sighed and did the introduction. She needed to make sure he was who everyone said he was, despite having helped him and Hank find Caleb and Niles in the first place. How did he die, and what happened to him upon waking up. Connor answered her questions with relative ease. Then she lowered her voice slightly, it sounded like she was genuinely upset. She took a deep breath and then looked Connor right in the eye as she asked him what his relationship with Chloe was. 

  
  


“There is absolutely no  _ relationship _ between Chloe and I. She’s technically my sister-in-law, and that’s it. She sexually assaulted me in my own home, on the day of my son’s funeral, and then left with the results of an experiment making her happy.”

“An experiment?”

“Make me ‘feel better’ by having sex, or making Elijah deviate when he heard me putting up a fight against her advances.” Connor shuddered out a breath and wrapped his arms around himself. “I saw her once during the revolution, back before Hank deviated. Her robe was open, chest relatively exposed. I didn’t know what to do so I just...fixed it for her. I didn’t want Hank to know something happened between us, so I just-- I panicked a little and I went to fix it as calmly as someone could.”

“When did your family find out she had done that to you?”

“After I had a breakdown on Halloween. It was, uhh, 2039. Hank did laundry and decided to make the bed with the sheets that-- Chloe-- It was--” Connor huffed to cover up the fact that he felt like he was about to cry and forced himself to continue. “The sheets from that day. When she took advantage of me. Hank didn’t know what was going on so he took me and Sumo, he was my dog, over to Niles’ house. I freaked the fuck out because that was what I did the day it happened. I loaded Sumo into the car and we spent the night at Niles’.”

“Did you take any action to try and get her convicted of assault?”

“Uhh, kinda? Since it was about me, I couldn’t handle the case. Gavin shouldn’t have either because that was his sister, but he took the case. It fell through. Chloe basically got away with a slap on the wrist because of being the old CEO of CyberLife.”

“Alright, I’ve got everything I need.” Jackie stood up and asked Hank to send Gavin in. Though before Connor fully left the room, Jackie put a gentle hand on his arm. Connor flinched away and tensed, but relaxed when he saw she genuinely meant no harm. “I promise you I’m going to fight to do something about that.”

  
  


Connor nodded and left the interrogation room. He went into the office instead of the observation room. He knew he couldn’t handle hearing Gavin talk about Chloe, about what happened to him when he woke up, how he died. Connor knew everything he needed to know. He didn’t want to hear any more about it, he couldn’t handle it if he did. So to spare himself from the loss of even more thirium, and whatever organic matter might have been inside of him, Connor went back into the office. Cole hopped down from Elijah’s lap and gave Connor a hug around his wait. While Cole could be a spontaneous hugger, he also was a very observant kid. Chances were that Connor didn’t hide how taxing the whole day was well enough. But he wasn’t about to complain, a hug from his son always made him feel a least a bit better. 

Pulling another chair around from in front of the desk, Connor sat next to Elijah and they started up the next episode of  _ Super Friends. _ Cole was sitting in Connor’s lap this time around and barely even looked up when the door opened. Though Connor did. It was Hank; and he looked  _ devastated. _ Connor watched as he took a deep breath, forced a smile, and said he needed Cole to come with him so Jackie could ask him a few questions. Connor’s arms tightened around his son just slightly as he practically hissed out a demand to tell him why she needed to talk to him. But Cole just pried his way out of Connor’s arms and slid out of his lap to go over to Hank, saying he was ready to help with the case. The kid looked so damn excited… Hank instructed Connor to go into the filing cabinet, last drawer, and grab the stuffed animal that was in there. Huh, smart. Give Cole something soft to mess with while talking. Not that Connor wanted him to. 

He followed behind Hank and Cole with the bright yellow stuffed alpaca in his hands. He got a few sympathetic looks from officers milling around the bullpen. Shit, this must have been a very specific stuffed animal. Hank guided Cole inside, telling him he was gonna be sitting in his father’s lap while Jackie asked him some questions. Cole didn’t seem phased and waited for Connor to pull him into his lap. He hugged his son close and smiled as he played with the alpaca a little bit. Connor wondered if he had entrusted Green Lantern to Elijah for the time being. 

  
  


“Hi, Cole, my name is Jackie. Your grandpa has told me some things about you. Can you tell me some things about yourself today?”

“Yeah! Grandpa Hank said I’m gonna help him solve a case!”

“That you are, I have no doubt that you can help us a lot.” Jackie smiled and got right to business. “First thing’s first, though, can you tell me about the night of the accident you and your daddy got in?”

  
  


Cole froze up, hiding behind the alpaca and squishing it nervously in his hands. Connor gently bounced him on his knee and told him it was okay. It was okay, he was right there if anything went wrong or he got scared. Connor then pointed to the one-way mirror and said that everyone, except for Elijah because he was busy looking for more episodes of  _ Super Friends, _ was right on the other side. They were all there for him. Cole nodded along as Connor spoke, slowly lowering the alpaca from in front of his face and turning so his side was facing Jackie and his back was to the mirror. It worried Connor a bit, but he let Cole do what made him more comfortable. Eventually, with some prompting from Jackie and some encouragement from Connor, Cole spoke. He recounted the crash, bleeding out in the road, the EMTs not letting Connor ride with him in the ambulance. Then waking up to Chloe asking him questions. 

  
  


“Cole, do you know who that woman was?” Jackie never lost the soft tone of her voice. Right, the very first time Connor came back he heard a little girl ask when he mother was getting out of work, then someone in the bullpen saying that Jackie’s family was there to pick her up. She had a kid, herself. “Did she introduce herself?”

“She said she was my doctor and that I was asleep in the hospital for a very long time. She asked me questions about me and Daddy, and Uncle Nines and Caleb and Gavin. Then she made me go back to sleep. Daddy woke me up at home in his bed, everyone was there.” Cole picked at the fuzz on the alpaca and mumbled. “I felt safer at home than in the hospital.”

“Alright sweetheart, you were very brave for me today, thank you. Everything you just said is going to help your grandpa with the case.” 

  
  


Jackie nodded to Connor, seeing as Cole hadn’t looked up at her since he turned his side to her. Connor picked him up, setting Cole down on his hip and going to walk out of the room. Well that was that. Connor held Cole close as he played with the yellow alpaca and refused to meet anyone’s eyes except his father’s. He hadn’t done that since he first started kindergarten. Connor was worried about him. But what parent wouldn’t be when their kid came back from the dead after such a traumatic experience? Connor tried handing Cole off to Gavin, he always let Gavin hold him when something was wrong. But he tensed and quickly wrapped his arms around Connor’s neck. Okay, that was okay. He didn’t have to go to Gavin if he didn’t want to. But it would make it a whole hell of a lot more difficult once Elijah came in to make his statement. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Σ(っ °Д °;)っ(o_ _)ﾉ(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	19. All The Time, That's My Life

_ October 7th 2089 5:36 PM _

  
  


Connor couldn’t blame Cole for holding on to the alpaca, or not wanting to be touched by anyone aside from himself. It certainly didn’t help that they had been holed up in the DPD for over two hours now. There was only so much cartons could do to distract a six year old. While Connor was grateful to Elijah for keeping Cole occupied as long as he did, he was worried about him too. The nightmare, the replay of a memory that suggested that Chloe caught him doing this very thing before and managed to get him to drop it. With an aggravated sigh, Connor tilted his head up and squinted at the ceiling as if that could actually help. It didn’t. It didn’t even help him feel any better. But he was going to try and keep his negative outward reactions to a minimum with Cole in his arms. 

Speaking of, Connor had actually tried to get him to sit in Hank’s office with Gavin to watch more  _ Super Friends, _ hell he even tried to get him to watch the 2019  _ DC Superhero Girls. _ But Cole would shake his head and further bury his face in Connor’s shoulder. He’d hold the alpaca tighter and squeeze Connor just a little bit more in the hug. With a sigh, he knew he wasn’t going to get Cole to settle down enough to sit with someone else. So he stood in the observation room, gently swaying side to side, and watched Elijah settle into the chair across from Jackie. If he needed to, Connor was ready to force Cole into stasis. He didn’t like the idea of it at all. But if it was the only way to keep from hearing some potentially scarring information, he was willing to do it. 

Connor held Cole just a bit tighter as Jackie asked Elijah the introductory questions. To confirm his identity, to say his connection to Hank and the Andersons plus Gavin. Though when she asked about his relationship with Chloe, Elijah scoffed. He forced out a bitter little laugh and crossed his arms. 

  
  


“Elijah, I understand you’re very upset, but I need this information. If you want me to be able to take legal action against Miss Kamski, then I need you to tell me the nature of the relationship between the two of you.”

“Chloe was my everything at first. Mother, father, sister, brother. Lover on some nights, even. It made her happy, and I had only known a life with her in it so it made me happy too. I knew about her mental state from the beginning, Gavin told me rather quickly.”

“So you knew from the beginning that she was mentally unstable?”

“I wouldn’t say  _ unstable, _ per se. Just...struggling.”

“Can you tell me what happened to make you actually take action against her?”

“I’m...not sure. This had been something I wanted for a while. To finally bring to light who she really was once saw it. Saw Chloe for who she really was. After what she did to Connor, I--” Elijah brought a fist up to his face and squeezed his eyes shut. He stayed like that for a moment before dropping his hand back into his lap and continuing. “I deviated because I found out I genuinely cared for him, I was actually worried about him. I wanted her to stop what she was doing. I didn’t fully deviate until after he shouted at her to leave. That night I saw her, I  _ really _ saw her. Who she was and what she was capable of.”

“Detective Reed informed me of the nightmare you had today. Care to explain it? Why it was directed toward Lieutenant Anderson?”

“I was  _ scared, _ what else did you expect me to do? It was while Connor and Hank were undercover. Connor set up a phone for us to send messages to, so he could listen to them all afterward and get easily caught up on what happened in the year they were out. Connor and Gavin are my closest friends, of course I’d go to one of them for help.”

“So why the Lieutenant and not Detective Reed?”

“Because Gavin would have made a big deal about it. That wasn’t what I needed, what I wanted. I still don’t need or want it. I just want Chloe to get the help she needs, and anything else the court deems fit. I think…” Elijah’s voice got quiet as he spoke, and Connor could see a few tears roll down his cheeks. “I think I’m afraid of her.”

“After everything that I heard today,” Jackie stood up and motioned for Elijah to do so as well. “I don’t blame you. You all can go home, or wherever you're staying. Do you want me to put some patrol officers around where you’re staying?”

“Please.”

“Consider it done.”

  
  


Connor sighed and kissed the top of Cole’s head. He silently thanked Elijah for not going into detail, for not exactly saying what had happened that night. Hopefully Cole wouldn’t ever learn about that. Or maybe Connor could try to shield him from the information as long as he could. The media was going to be all over that. How the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit history had been taken advantage of by Chloe Kamski. Former CEO of CyberLife having her way with him on the day of his son’s funeral.  _ Fuck. _ What the hell was he going to do with all of that? If at all possible, Connor wanted to keep Cole from finding out that he died for as long as possible. He told him that he didn’t. That Chloe managed to save him just in time. How was he supposed to tell his son that he  _ did _ die, and that was why everything happened. Why they all were living beside one another half a century later than what Cole was used to. 

Eventually they got ready to leave. Caleb and Gavin quietly whispering to one another about their deaths, crying and trying to comfort each other as best they could. Niles was trailing behind Elijah as he walked. Their LEDs were blinking yellow and red, they had to be talking to each other about it. Hank just smiled sadly at Connor and said that Cole could keep the alpaca, but that he did have to grab something from his office. Out of the corner of his eye, Connor saw a man. Tall, and had the same exact nose as Chris Miller. Despite himself, he scanned him. 

**MILLER, CONNOR**

**AGE: 24**

**DOB: 05/06/2065**

**Occupation: DPD Officer**

That was Chris’ grandson. Connor made his way over to the man, taking note of just how much he looked like his grandfather, and found himself smiling. It took a few seconds to build up the courage to say something, but eventually Connor did speak up. Chris’ grandson looked like he had seen a ghost, and in a way he sort of did. He even referred to Connor as Uncle Connor, and explained that he was his namesake. That his father had loved and missed him, so he named his son after him. Also that Chris was apparently still alive. He was old, but he was still alive. Connor, as embarrassed as he was, cried a little bit. He thought it would be nice to go see Chris one day. Connor, the still human one, patted his shoulder and said that Damian would have loved to see him again. 

Connor was pulled from the nostalgic conversation by Hank saying that they needed to go back home. He quickly introduced Cole to him before reluctantly parting ways. With a stupid grin on his face, he relayed to Gavin and Caleb that he had just spoken with Chris’ grandson. Maybe he was a little smug about it, but he also said the kid was named after him. Gavin, ever the asshole he was, said that Tina always planned on naming one of her kids after him. They just needed to find her family and see if she went through with it. The conversation brought back the lightness they needed. Forgetting the heavy looming threat of Chloe’s case. 

They all ended up gathering back at Connor’s after. The brothers, and Cole of course, all running around the kitchen trying to cook. Hank couldn’t help his laughter apparently, as he watched them. Eventually they all sat down, scattered around the living room and talking. Hank smiled at Cole and ruffled his hair affectionately. Apparently he had been wondering what it would have looked like to see all five of them in the kitchen at once since 2038. Gavin went quiet and said that he would have liked to know what it would have been in 2038 as well. In an attempt to bring his brother’s spirits back up, Connor tried to say it probably wouldn’t have been much different. Probably just as much yelling and fussing, stumbling over each other and half shouting for the others to get out of the way. With a snicker, Gavin agreed. 

  
  


“Oh! I almost forgot!” Hank quickly got up and went into a bag that Connor didn’t even realise he had. He looked up at the group before ultimately deciding to just grab the bag and bring it over. “So, Cole, you woke back up on your birthday. I know we went for ice cream, but I also wanted to give something back to you.”

“What is it! Can I see?”

“You gotta close your eyes and put your hands out!” Hank grinned as he did exactly that, slightly bouncing in place and then stopping when it was put in his hands. 

  
  


_ It was angry little Hank the teddy.  _

Cole burst into tears, and Hank looked like he was about to freak the hell out. Okay, time to do damage control. Connor rubbed Cole’s back and hugged him close when he leaned against his father. Cole thanked Hank over and over again, saying Hank the teddy was his best friend and that he helped him when he was scared. He giggled through his tears and explained everything that Hank the teddy could do. He could chase monsters away, he could protect him, he could talk to his other toys, he could watch over anyone and everyone he wanted, and above all else; Hank the teddy was Cole’s friend and they loved each other accordingly. Hank himself looked about ready to burst into tears. 

They settled into their places to watch a movie. Connor settled for  _ Ponyo, _ seeing as Studio Ghibli was going to be an Anderson household movie until the end of time. Cole mumbled his favourite lines whenever they would come up, and Niles would say his own back. Though about halfway through the movie, Cole conked right out. It always did that. Connor could count the amount of times he stayed awake to the end on one hand. Even then, that was being somewhat generous. Personally, Connor always thought it was something about the soundtrack.  _ Howl’s Moving Castle _ and  _ Kiki’s Delivery Service _ always did him in, which Caleb used to tease him about when they were younger. 

Connor gingerly shook Cole awake, telling him he still needed to brush his teeth before he actually went to bed for the night. He was surprisingly agreeable, only being fussy by dragging Connor with him by his hand and telling him to wait. Well, okay then. Connor waited outside the bathroom door while Cole got ready for bed. Caleb whisper shouted various things at him, Gavin and Niles quickly joining him. He waved off his brothers before making a gesture as if to say “can you fucking believe this?” at Elijah and Hank. Both of whom just shook their heads and went to collect the dishes to put in the sink. Whatever, it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it at this point. They could whisper yell anything he hadn’t heard before. They also couldn’t whisper yell anything particularly bad, considering there was a six year old that was still awake. 

Once Cole came out of the bathroom, Connor followed him into his room to tuck him in. The sudden realisation that Cole might not want to be tucked in soon felt like a kick to the gut. He tried his best not to show it as he watched Cole get all comfy under his blanket. It must have shown. 

  
  


“Daddy? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing sweetpea, Daddy’s just thinking about when you get older.” Connor sat down on the edge of the bed and smoothed out the blanket at Cole’s chest before running a hand through his son’s hair. “One day you’re not gonna want me to come tuck you in anymore. And that’s okay! That’s perfectly okay. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy making sure you feel safe going to sleep.”

“Safe?” Cole looked at Connor as if he had three heads. “I’ve got you and Grandpa Hank here. Plus Uncle Nines and Uncle Caleb and Uncle Gavin.” Cole yawned and rolled on to his side, still facing Connor. “I know I’m safe.”

“You sure are, sweetheart.” Connor leaned down and kissed Cole’s forehead before getting up to leave. He smiled as he flipped the switch to turn off the light and leave the door open a few inches. “You sure as all heck are.”

  
  


As Connor returned to his spot on the couch, watched Elijah change it to a different Ghibli movie, Connor let out a sigh. He absolutely had his work cut out for him this time around. Not to say he didn’t before as a single parent. But this time his son came back from the dead in the middle of an investigation about the woman who brought him back. Not to mention that said son remembered the events leading up to his death. But fuck, Connor never would have changed a thing abotu that. He’d want Cole as he was. Whatever way that may have been. A child was put into his care, and it just so happened to be his son again. There was no goddamn way he wasn’t going to love and cherish him just like he did before. Trauma or not, that was his son. Regardless of what Chloe did or didn’t do. 

Suddenly, Hank jumped with a vigor in his seat. No one...understood why. But he grinned as his LED blinked yellow and he paused the movie. It didn’t even really start yet, what the hell? 

  
  


“Boys,” Hank held up his hand to display a warrant. For Chloe. “Jackie got a warrant. She’s gonna get you justice.”

“Wait, so does that mean--” Caleb cut himself off and shared a knowing look with Elijah.

“Chloe’s getting arrested.” Hank grinned and stood up from his spot. “I’m gonna go into the precinct, help her get a few extra pairs of hands just in case. Elijah, I’d appreciate it if you came with me. I need to know how many of your brothers are there that we need to help, too.”

  
  


With that, Hank and Elijah left. Leaving only the brothers left in the living room with the information that their lives were going to be changed forever. Yet again. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I,,, I just want to say that holy fuck? Like this isn't story related at all. But fuck dude? I wrote and posted four chapters in around seven hours? That's?????? What?????? All of which are at least 2.5k words?????? Fuck dude,,


	20. I've Been Feelin' Self Destructive, But I Love It

_ October 30th 2089 11:00 AM _

  
  


Connor was roused from his sleep five hours later than he was used to. Disoriented and not understanding what was going on, he blinked a few times to try and get his bearings. Beside him, Hank excitedly spoke about him needing to get up. He needed to get up and get ready. Get ready? Why, where were they going? Jackie would have told them if something was happening with Chloe’s case. She hadn’t contacted them about the case in nearly a week. But she did about getting her daughter together with Cole for a playdate a few days ago, Connor was thrilled on Cole’s behalf. It would be good for him to make friends around his age. At least developmentally. Though, even through his early mor-- Okay it wasn’t early morning anymore. Connor was up mid-morning. So, through his mid-morning thoughts, Connor realised he could  _ still _ hear Hank. Prattling on about how he needed to get up, they had exciting plans. Without a second thought, Connor lifted a hand and gently put it up against his father’s cheek, quietly telling him he wasn’t awake yet.

Well apparently Hank was  _ very _ excited, because he was practically vibrating instead. Jesus fuckin’ christ, he was just as bad as Cole some days. Connor laughed to himself and sat up in bed. Oh shit, it is mid-morning and Cole wasn’t back in school yet. Before he could even ask, Hank eased Connor’s worries and told him Niles was watching him. That was good for them both. Cole never really got to see Niles much because of school and Niles working up at the hospital. Connor couldn’t help but wonder if Niles was going to pursue that career again if he were to come back home. Despite being now half-awake and more aware of his surroundings, Hank still saw it fit to drag him out of bed and stand him in front of his closet. Right, right, they were apparently going somewhere today. Honestly? Connor was pretty convinced Hank was gonna just shove him in whatever outfit if he didn’t start to get ready. While he tried not to take too long, Connor still took his sweet damn time just to see what Hank would do. Apparently he was preoccupied. Otherwise he probably would have come in at the seven minute mark. 

Soon enough, the three got into the car. Though Connor immediately took notice of Niles staying at the house. If he was staying at the house, then Connor had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Over the past few weeks, he and Hank had been looking at houses to move into. Sure it was nice being under the same roof as one of his brothers again. But the fact of the matter was that they couldn’t keep Niles on the couch forever, and Connor outwardly expressed his displeasure of feeling like he had taken Hank’s room from him. Even if he said it was alright and he didn’t mind. Well tough shit, Connor did. Though that was beside the point. The point was that Hank had agreed that it would be good to move. Especially considering they wanted to stick together, not only because they were friends and family, but because it would be better for Cole. Besides, Cole absolutely adored Hank, there was no way he was going to let him go anywhere without a fight. It also would give him stability. They were in a year that was unfamiliar to him. The world around him continued to grow and change while he had stayed the same, it would be good to maintain some sort of routine, even if it was just by the people around him. And, if Connor was going to be entirely honest with himself, it was going to be a whole hell of a lot easier if there was a second pair of hands to take Cole if need be. 

However, while a mortgage would be a lot easier to handle with two people, only one of them had a job at the moment. Connor could likely go right back to the DPD if he wanted. Which he absolutely did, and he knew that Caleb and Gavin were going to try and go back. No matter how much Connor thought of Cole needing familiarity, he knew he needed it just as much. He couldn’t help Cole if he didn’t help himself first. Having his old job back would not only be able to expose him to the world as it was in a hands-on fashion, but would give  _ him _ the stability he needed. He also was very likely to get his old job back. Caleb and Gavin, too. Connor was a Lieutenant, Caleb and Gavin detectives. That on top of the fact that their adoptive father was the current captain meant it would be a lot easier to get their jobs back. As well as being androids now. A quick download of the things added to training, and they would be good to go. Pros: He only had to go over the new training. Cons: He had no idea what was added or how much.

But all of that was beside the point. Well, mostly. The point was; it was likely that the trio was on their way to a house that both Hank and Connor had found an interest in. Though once they got there, Connor was a bit wary. It was a nice neighbourhood. Complete with the whole white picket fence separating yards. But it was still unfamiliar, and Connor worried it might have been too soon to move Cole. One look at his son told him he was wrong. Cole was looking around with wonder and amazement, he had a great big smile on his face as he asked Hank if they were visiting one of his friends. Hank’s chuckle told Connor all he needed to know. They were absolutely there to check out a house. 

After a minute or so, Hank pulled into the driveway of a cute little house. Two stories, brown panelling on the outside, modest, and overall very aesthetically pleasing. It almost looked like a cottage outside, but it was quite a bit bigger than the standard cottage. Hank said something about it having a big backyard, and Cole immediately said he wanted to go and see. Though Connor could only focus on the fact that they seemed to be early. Realtors still existed in 2089, right? So why wasn’t one at the house to meet them? Unless… Hank got out of the car, and beckoned them both out. Well that ruled out them being early. So what the hell was going on? That meant something was going on with that house, and Connor was pretty damn sure of what it was. He got out of the car, helping Cole out and telling him to hold his hand since they were in an unfamiliar neighbourhood.

  
  


“Dad,” Connor gently pulled Cole along, seeing as he was too busy looking around to be able to watch where he was going. “Please don’t tell me you already bought this house.”

“I bought the house.”

“Dad!” Try as he might, Connor couldn’t hide the amused smirk on his face. “I don’t even have my job back!”

“I also signed the old house over to Niles. He’s coming back to Detroit with Calvin.”

  
  


What an expert move to avoid answering the question. Get Cole focused on the fact that Niles was coming back home,  _ and _ he was bringing his dog. Because if Cole focused on it, it became the topic of conversation. Not that Connor wasn’t ecstatic to hear his baby brother was coming back home! Though it was a bit underhanded to change the subject like that. Connor tried to focus on the positives. Cole was ecstatic. He had already tried to bolt toward the front door twice. Niles was coming back home, which meant he was bringing Calvin too, which meant that Cole would have  _ a _ dog to play with again. They had more room for the whole family. Which included Calvin, of course, Connor wasn’t heartless. He may not have had a heart by most people’s standards; but he did have something beating in his chest and circulating his blood. Besides, that was more of a metaphorical thing anyway. Things...were actually more or less still falling into place despite all the chaos. 

With a grin, Hank held the key out to Cole and told him to put it in the lock and open the door. Oh holy shit, this house was old if it still used a physical lock and key. Cole took the key from Hank, eyes practically sparkling with wonder as he tried to stick it in the lock. He got it wrong the first time, and it wouldn’t go in entirely the second, but he got it on the third try. Looking up at his father and grandfather, Cole almost looked like he was asking permission. Connor nodded to him and gestured for him to push the door open. Cole’s hands fumbled with the doorknob like he couldn’t move them fast enough. Hell, maybe they couldn’t. He was excited, and Connor couldn’t blame him. 

As for the interior itself, it was...old school. That was the only way Connor could describe it. It was rustic by his standards, which meant that kind of colour scheme an interior detailing must have been seen as  _ old. _ Trying not to let himself feel as old as he was chronologically, Connor followed after Cole as he bounced around the empty house. His sneakers squeaking against the polished wood floor and linoleum and bolting up the stairs. Laugh made it’s way out of him as he watched his son run back down the stairs shouting an apology for not waiting for them both. Hank watched Connor out of the corner of his eye as he and Cole walked around the downstairs. Almost like he was looking for approval. Connor paid him no mind, it was probably easier for him without knowing Connor picked up on his looking. All in all, the downstairs was actually very spacious. 

A large living room with an open doorway leading into the dining area and decent sized kitchen. In the dining area was a sliding door to the back yard, there was a shed back there as well as some spots of yellowed grass. There must have been a family here before with some play equipment for the kid. The kitchen was a welcome sight, not everything was crammed together in a small space. Which would prove to be beneficial once Cole started to cook for himself, and as he helped out Connor and Hank. More room meant less likelihood for getting hurt. There was also a half bath with a window facing the back yard, and one of those mirrors that opened in three sections. There was a moderately sized room across the hall from the bathroom, they’d probably turn it into an office. At least Connor was pretty convinced Hank was going to. 

Ready to move on to the upstairs, Connor let Cole grab his hand and try to drag him up the stairs. It was just as rustic looking as downstairs. There were three rooms that could be used as bedrooms, two on one side of the hall and the other next to the full bath. Next to the bathroom was another room, though it wasn’t as big as the one downstairs. Connor was already thinking of turning it into a play room of sorts for Cole. It would be nice to have a space that was just for him, he’d appreciate it when he got older. Hell, he’d need it when he got older. Catching himself in planning a little far ahead, Connor just shrugged and watched Cole scamper around the upstairs. He seemed to favour the room across the hall, one with a room right across from it. It made sense, Cole’s room had always been right across the hall from Connor’s. 

Honestly, it was a really nice house. Hank turned to Connor and asked him what he thought of it. Did he like it, did he think it was a good place for Cole, for the whole family to gather for special occasions. He couldn’t help but laugh. It was kind of mean, but he just...laughed. 

  
  


“I think it’s perfect, and I think Cole’s already picked his room.” Connor leaned against the wall and gestured toward Cole looking out a window toward the street. “I think he’s going to be just fine. I think we all are.”

“Ya didn’t answer if  _ you _ liked the house, son.” Hank nudged Connor gently and watched Cole. “But I don’t think you really had to, either.”

“Nah,” Connor stepped forward and put a hand on Cole’s head as he stood beside him to watch out the window as well. Hank came in and set a hand on Connor’s upper back. “I don’t think I did.”

“Good, because I kinda sorta already had people start to bring Niles’ stuff over from Geneva.”

“ _ Dad. _ ” 

“Hey, give me the word and I’ll have some movers start bringing our big stuff over.” Hank grinned and tapped his LED twice. “Niles said some of his bigger furnishings just got to the house.”

  
  


Connor playfully rolled his eyes at his father and knelt down next to Cole, managing to pull him from the window for the time being. He seemed less than thrilled about it but was still a smiling mess when he turned to face his father. Ah fuck, Cole’s smiles were always contagious. Connor couldn’t help but smile back as he asked Cole what he wanted to do. To no one’s surprise he said he wanted to move in that day. He also, apparently, wanted to have everyone sleep over once everything was set up. Connor could never tell Cole no if it was something harmless, so he told them that they’d have everyone over once they were fully moved in. 

With some coordinating with Elijah, Caleb, Gavin, and Niles; they managed to get their large furniture out of the house. For the moment, Connor could only wait while Cole shouted to listen to his voice bounce off of the bare walls. The action seemed to intrigue Hank and he joined him. Right. With that face, it was so easy to forget that he was a detective prototype made for very specific tasks. Hank had probably never had the experience of a new move and shouting to hear the slight echo. Hell, when Connor moved into the old house he stood in the office and made weird noises to himself. Of course, that was when it  _ was _ an office. Before it became Cole’s room. He sat on the floor by the front door waiting for his brothers to assist the movers, and he watched his father and son. 

This was probably the happiest Hank had been in a very long time. Sure it was one thing to have all the brothers back and be their father. But it was an entirely different thing to have a family to be a part of on a regular basis. At least that was what Connor’s biological father had said when he met Cole. Also that he thought Niles was going to be the one to give him any grandkids. But the fact of the matter was that Hank wasn’t...alone. He wasn’t alone anymore in that empty house that previously had a room go untouched for fifty years. Hank was standing in the middle of the living room with Cole, both of them making weird noises up at the ceiling and laughing about it to each other. Connor shook his head as there was a knock on the door and got up to let his brothers inside. He always wanted Hank to meet Cole because he thought they’d get along like a house on fire. And fuck, he was right.

  
  
  
  



	21. Can't Help Myself, Your Taste Is So Seductive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick disclamer that ive got no idea about how court works past what i've watched in Daredevil on netflix

_ November 5th 2089 2:47 PM _

  
  


The most eventful thing to happen in the past week was moving. Also Gavin accidentally stepping on Elijah’s hand during Twister. But that one was mostly just funny. For the moment, Connor was online looking at local schools for Cole. Seeing as he did have the opportunity and ability to grow up like any other human kid. Elijah was very secretive about his personal project, preferring to only talk about it in the comfort of their homes. But from what Connor could get out of him, the infant model was almost ready to be entrusted to Gavin and Caleb for beta testing. Which meant that he was going to start working on the other models soon, and how transference of data would work. If he was able to pull it off in the next two years, then Cole would apparently go into the DM400. A kid model of about 8 to 10 years old. Considering the fact that this line was going to be customizable for each child Connor was surprised that Elijah said he had steady funding for the project. The idea that there would be other android kids like Cole warmed Connor’s heart as he scrolled through website after website. Being able to care for a child was, in his honest opinion, one of the most rewarding experiences. 

  
  


**_“Jackie says she’s ready for you to come in, now.”_ **

_ “Thanks Eli.” _

  
  


However, schooling could wait for now. Today was for court. Today was for Connor finally standing up to Chloe and getting some peace of mind. He was dressed rather formally, the rest of his family was as well. Before they went into the courtroom and prepared to eventually be called up to the stand, Jackie wanted to talk to them all individually. Taking Cole’s hand in his own, Connor went into the quiet room and sat down. Placing Cole in his lap, he bounced his leg slightly to give Cole something to focus on in the background. Jackie told him that he wouldn’t be able to sit with Connor if he took the stand. She also told him he absolutely didn’t have to speak up and say anything at all, they could use his statement as evidence instead. But Cole was steadfast. He looked her in the eye and told her that he wanted to help his Grandpa Hank solve the case, and this was a part of it. 

Part of Connor was proud of how brave Cole was. Another part was terrified that Chloe’s legal team was going to try and trick him. He was a little kid, he didn’t understand any of this. If Cole went up there, then there was a good chance he was going to be exposed to what actually happened. That he actually did die. No, no Connor was his father, he was his legal guardian. He was keeping his son out of that situation. Connor suddenly stood, Cole up on his hip, and told Jackie there was a change of plans. Much to Cole’s displeasure apparently. He wiggled and smacked at Connor’s shoulder and arm to try and get him to put him down. Cole had the proportional strength of the average six year old still, Connor had managed to trick his muscle relays with Hank’s help. So there Cole would stay. He’d throw a fit until the end of the trial, but at least there he was  _ safe. _ From Chloe, from reporters, from media moguls, and from his own death. 

Knowing that Chris’ grandson - who Connor affectionately referred to as CJ for Connor Junior - was going to be there, he fully planned on entrusting Cole to the man. He was due to arrive at the courthouse in fifteen minutes. All Connor had to do was keep Cole somewhat calm until CJ got there. Easier said than done. The frustrated tears and strained voice made Connor want to sit down and hold Cole close and tell him he understood. Him saying that Chloe told him she was his doctor would be incriminating alone. The fact that she performed a medical experiment on a minor without his parent’s explicit permission was also incriminating. Hell, if they tried, they’d be able to charge her for kidnapping and assault. But none of that was suitable for Cole to hear, the poor kid was already traumatised by his own death. There was no doubt in Connor’s mind that he was going to have to explain to Cole that he  _ did _ die after all this. At least it would come from him and not some random asshole. He could take control of the situation if he told his son what happened, but he couldn’t if someone else did. Fuck. 

Fifteen minutes came and passed in the blink of an eye and CJ got a text from Connor saying he needed to watch Cole. A gentle knock on the door, and CJ was in the doorway. Shit, he even smiled like Chris did. Next to him was Damian. Holy  _ shit, _ that kid grew right up. He was tall, just like his father. Connor handed Cole to Damian and explained that the two of them were to take him back to the house. Damian gawked at Connor for a minute before he nodded and said they’d take him home. He had a bittersweet smile, one that said he completely understood why Connor was telling them to take him. With a few hugs, and a kiss to his still very upset son, Connor waved the Millers off. One hard thing done. Another, exponentially harder, thing to go. Connor burst into tears as soon as Cole was out the front doors, and Jackie had to guide him back to the chair. Fuck, he was terrified. He had very limited contact with Chloe for the past few years. His years, not chronologically. But he had seen her thrice since the day of Cole’s funeral; with Hank during the revolution, when he woke up, and when he went to take Cole home. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t fucking ready. 

  
  


\---

  
  


_ November 5th 2089 3:26 PM _

  
  


The trial was going as well as it could have in all honesty. Connor was terrified of what might happen if he said the wrong thing, he didn’t know if he’d help or hurt the case with what he had to say. Caleb… He was right. So was Niles. Chloe needed fucking  _ help. _ But she also knew exactly what she was doing, had somewhat prepared for what had happened to him. From what Connor could understand from the pages he went through before the trial, it was likely that Chloe would be seen as Not Guilty by Reason of Insanity. Though it would be mandatory for her to receive medical treatment for as many, if not more, years that she would spend in prison. Knowing that much honestly did make him feel better as he waited to be called to the stand as a witness. 

When the time came, Connor was a nervous wreck. He stepped up to the stand, swore to his honesty, and sat down to wait for one of Chloe’s lawyers to start questioning him. It fell like a hundred years, it felt like three seconds. He was sure he was going to pass out, he felt like someone struck him with a live wire. It was like they all were judging him, it was like everyone was bored and wanted to go home. Connor waited for the first of Chloe’s two lawyers to speak. He walked up to the stand, staying a few feet away from it. Scare tactic, Connor had to tell himself that so he wouldn’t start to overheat. He wished that he still had Sumo by his side to ease his worries. 

  
  


“Mister Anderson, can you state your full name and age for the court today?”

“My name is Connor Anderson, at the time of my death I was thirty-four years old. From my birth date, August fifteenth 2009, to the current year, I’d be eighty.”

“I asked for your full name, Mister Anderson.” 

  
  


The lawyer squinted at him as if he had just done something terrible. That was a look Connor was used to from old coworkers thinking he had lost himself after Cole died. Connor was used to that look. That was familiar. He could function perfectly fine while being scrutinized. Connor took a deep breath and continued.

  
  


“I don’t have a middle name.”

“How do you know the defendant?”

“Chloe Kamski is my sister-in-law. Her younger half-brother, Gavin Reed, married my twin brother, Caleb Anderson.” Connor didn’t want to reveal more information than necessary in case it led to the lawyer asking certain questions to make it sound like Connor had started it. “Though the day I met her was before Caleb and Gavin were married. I met her at my son’s funeral on October twenty-second 2035.”

  
  


From then on it was more of the same simple questions. Chloe’s lawyer seemed to become very stressed very easily, at least if Connor’s sensors were to be trusted. He was quick to ask the judge for a brief recess when Connor brought up the fact that Elijah said it was an experiment. They were floundering, they were losing and her lawyer knew it. Connor decided to sit by himself in the hallway, on a bench with his head in his hands. Jackie sat beside him and started to tell him that he was handling things well. If the trial was already moving along so quickly, then it was likely it wouldn’t go farther. Though if Chloe’s lawyers used the insanity plea, it likely wouldn’t go any farther. She would be acquitted by that and sent to get the help she needed. A small smile formed on Connor’s face as he thought of Gavin. He thought that it would be a comforting thought for him, to know his sister could start to better herself. Be the older sister he knew her as while growing up. 

Soon enough, though also much too soon for Connor, everyone was called back into the courtroom. He was called back up to the stand, and resumed answering the line of questioning. He just had to remind himself that it was the lawyer’s job to pick apart his story. It was nothing against him personally, that was just how the job was meant to work. It didn’t make the topic of the...sexual relations the two of them had any easier. But shit it was a part of the case. As ashamed of himself as he was, he needed to be as honest and as clear about it as he could. Which meant saying that he never told her to stop until he yelled at her. Which meant saying he didn’t tell her she could continue. Which meant Connor squeezed his eyes shut and tried his best to fight off the rising panic in his chest. He pushed through the feeling and pointedly avoided looking in Chloe’s direction.

  
  


“Welcome back Mister Anderson.” Chloe’s lawyer gave him a thin lipped smile. “What was it that made you wait to tell Miss Kamski to leave your home?”

“I had realised that did not, in fact, want to be having sexual relations with her. She had not asked me if I was alright with it.”

“Did you tell her that you were  _ not _ okay with having sexual relations?”

“I did not. I simply acted, just as I believed she was at the time. Though Elijah had informed me afterwards that she had planned it. Chloe had intended to either make me feel better by the act, or cause Elijah to turn deviant from the possible scuffle Chloe and I could have had.”

“What do you mean by a ‘possible scuffle you  _ could _ have had’?”

“I’m not sure what Chloe wanted other than those two things, but I feel that she knew exactly what she was doing. That she was prepared for things to get physical, in a negative connotation of the word.” Connor sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He was quickly losing himself as he spoke about the topic. He could feel his internal temperature rising to overheating range. When he opened his eyes again, he just barely caught Chloe’s eye. She looked mortified. “She knew exactly what she was doing.”

“Can you define that further for the court?”

“Chloe may have psychosis, but she’s also a genius with an IQ of 171. She understands and actively manipulates social behaviours. It was how she managed to get me to actually listen to her after the funeral. Actually, I have further evidence I can give the court.”

“And what would that be?”

“My memories of the situation.”

  
  


It was time for another brief recess. Which Chloe’s lawyers asked for. Going to sit in the hall yet again, Connor sat on the same bench and leaned against it to look up at the ceiling. He hated court. It was a hassle enough to be there to assist in cases back when he was human. But to be up on the stand contributing to a case? That was so much worse. Though to have  _ her _ lawyers ask for a recess right after he said she had psychosis, mentioned he had further evidence, and told them they were his memories? That felt like a punch to the gut. Everything that was happening was because of the choices Chloe made. 

As Connor sat on that bench, he strained to lower his audio receptors. He didn’t want to hear anything other than what was directly around him. He wanted nothing to do with the situation anymore. He sat with his eyes closed, fully aware his LED was yellow, adn didn’t move until Jackie came to get him. Connor dialed back up his audio receptors and went back into the courtroom. Though there was an unease among Chloe’s lawyers. She was eerily calm, her stress levels were way too low for someone who was being accused of what she was. Though it was also Chloe Kamski, she was a wild card. But with her lawyers both having stress levels hovering around high seventies, it was a miracle that she wasn’t just as stressed. Then Connor understood why.

  
  


“The defendant has chosen to use the insanity plea.”

  
  


Connor knew she needed help, but it felt like his heart got ripped out of his chest when he heard those words.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half the time i spent writing this wasn't even fucking writing, it was research on legal stuff
> 
> but hey i know how the insanity plea works in the state of michigan now. which isn't even useful because i dont live in michigan
> 
> but it was actually an interesting topic to read about!


	22. I'm Feelin'

_ November 6th 2089 5:41 AM _

  
  


The white noise of the city in the background should have put Connor to sleep. Instead, he was up the whole night, his stress levels too high for him to enter stasis. Even if he could, Connor was pretty sure that he would only have nightmares about that night. Elijah created a program one afternoon and asked Connor to beta test it. It was dreams. At first he was against it, but once he actually fell asleep that night, he had his first real dream since waking back up. However, it could also create nightmares. Obviously. Thus, Connor had been pacing in his room since he had gone up to bed. Cole was fast asleep, his memory cycles never once going back to the crash since that first night. However, that didn’t mean Hank didn’t know that Connor was awake. Honestly, he just hoped his father would leave him alone. As bad as it might be. 

Though a gentle knock on his door made Connor softly groan before going to open it. Sure enough, Hank was on the other side in the hallway. He had on light green pajama bottoms and a grey tee. Connor smiled at the ensemble. Cole insisted that he wear something like pajamas to bed once he heard Hank slept in whatever he was wearing that day. Though the smile quickly faded as he remembered why Hank was in the doorway. Right. He had been pacing all night. He wasn’t about to stop, either, Connor was just starting to wear down his worries. Though...possibly at the expense of wearing down the rug. Connor did eventually slow down when Hank cleared his throat and nodded at the bed. He wasn’t going to sit down, but he was going to listen to his father if he spoke to him. 

Hank eventually got the message after a few more minutes of pacing. Which meant that he was apparently going to grab Connor by the wrist and tug him down to flop on the bed. If he was actually well rested and coherent, he would have had a few choice words for Hank. But for the moment Connor sank into his mattress and only turned toward Hank on his side. Neither of them made a move to speak. Rather, Hank only sighed and ran a hand through Connor’s hair for a few minutes. He was almost asleep when Hank stopped. 

  
  


**_“Connor, I know you’re not happy about what happened at the courthouse.”_ ** Hank messaged him and frowned when he rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head. Okay yeah sure, that was childish. But he hadn’t slept since the day before.  **_“Maybe it’s time you tried to let that go?”_ **

_ “And do what? Just tell Chloe that I’ll see her in another forty years?” _

**_“I thought she was being admitted for forty-three years?”_ ** Hank snickered and nudged Connor’s shoulder.  **_“I think you need to talk to somebody about this. All of it. Chloe, Elijah, me, Cole.”_ **

_ “Woah what?” _ Connor sat up and faced his father, squinting at him in the dark despite the night vision protocol he could have used.  _ “What do you mean you and Elijah?” _

**_“Elijah was there when Chloe did that to you. You need to talk to someone about what happened to you, son.”_ ** Hank gave Connor a smile, not that he could really see it.  **_“I turned your life upside down. Sure I’m your father, but what about Calvin Anderson? I think you might be up in arms with yourself.”_ **

_ “You wouldn’t be entirely wrong…” _

**_“Exactly.”_ **

_ “Fine. I’ll talk to somebody about it. I wanna find someone for Cole to talk to, anyway.” _

**_“Good, now go to bed. I’ll wake you up at eleven to make sure you’re actually awake.”_ **

  
  


It was Sunday now, Hank didn’t have work so early. He could watch Cole until Connor was up. So Connor nodded and moved to curl up under his blankets, not exactly ready for the dreaming program to have it’s fun with his psyche. Regardless, he very quietly told his father goodnight, and took notice of how his door was left open. It would take a miracle for Connor to sleep through Cole’s tearing through the house when he woke up. But he was too tired to actually say anything about it. 

  
  


\---

  
  


_ He was at the park with Cole and Hank. It was sunny outside as Cole clambered around on the jungle gym, shouting for Hank and Connor to watch him as he did fun tricks. Tricks that nearly gave Connor a heart attack, seeing as he was four years old. Connor rushed over and scooped Cole into his arms just as he started to fall. This kid was going to kill him, he was sure of it. Though Hank just laughed and stepped up beside Connor. He didn’t have an LED and his hair was down again. He started putting it up again recently because their family was home and safe. Their family was happy. When Cole asked Hank about his LED, he just chuckled and ruffled Cole’s hair while saying he needed to get cleaned up before dinner. As Connor set his son down on the ground, he saw a door. Standing in the middle of the park without any walls to support it. He tried to ask Hank what it was. But when he turned around, he saw that Hank was nowhere to be found. Neither was Cole. A spike of panic went through his chest and Connor started to yell for his son. At least before he heard his son’s giggle from behind the door. Connor ran up to the door, and pushed it open without a second thought. _

_ Connor walked through the front door, Elijah following behind him, and immediately took notice of someone in the shower. Though Chloe was sleeping on the couch in her robe. She looked peaceful with her hair down. Elegant like a proud lioness. So if she was on the couch, then who was in the shower? Elijah told him he was sorry. Why was he sorry? The door to the bathroom opened, and fog spilled out. There was a blinding white light coming from the doorway. Something Connor didn’t understand drew him toward it. Told him he needed to go through that doorway. So he did. He walked to the doorway, only stopping to put a hand out toward Elijah to him to take. He wanted to keep his friend away from Chloe. Elijah took Connor’s hand and they went through the doorway. _

_ The fog started to clear the further they walked. It was bright, and Connor knew it smelled like rubbing alcohol. He couldn’t smell it, but he just knew that was what it smelled like in there. As the fog lifted, Connor could see fluorescent lights above him and white tiles beneath his feet. White tiles with a single teal one every now and again. Then he saw his family sitting in uncomfortable teal plastic chairs. Elijah knelt down in front of Connor, and suddenly he was in the uncomfortable teal plastic chair again. Elijah was now wearing blue scrubs and was smeared with blood. Red blood. He told Connor that Cole didn’t make it. Gavin pulled Elijah up by his shirt and thrust him up against the wall, threatening to take him apart. Elijah turned his head to Connor and frowned, saying that the program wasn’t working correctly. What program? Elijah squirmed out of Gavin’s grip, grabbed Connor’s hand, and ran out the revolving doors with him. _

_ Connor stumbled as he found that he was at the park with Hank. Elijah was waiting in the car, wearing a band tee and a blue jacket. Hank asked him why he was so determined to kill himself. Putting down his cigarette, seeing as Connor didn’t smoke anymore, he gave his father an odd look. Why was Hank acting like a machine? He wasn’t anymore. He never would be again. At least not emotionally. Connor told him he wasn’t anymore. He had his son, he couldn’t just abandon Cole. Hank knew that, he was the boy’s grandfather! Though when Connor brought it up, Hank shook his head and told him he didn’t have a son. No. No, he did! He had a son! Cole was left on his doorstep at a week old! Connor brought him in the house because Sumo-- _

_ The world flickered around him, and he was in a beautiful garden. There was a centre island, a strange stone structure, a small boat up near the island, and a ton of trees around the area. Elijah was standing in the middle of it next to a man Connor didn’t recognise. Elijah looked just as confused as the man. Probably just as confused as Connor did. Elijah looked at the man and told him he didn’t understand why the garden was even accessible in his program. The man stepped forward, eyeing Connor curiously before stopping a few feet away from him. He motioned for him to take a seat at a small table. It had two chairs on either side and on top of it was a scale model of a plane in the middle of being built. Connor, not entirely sure of what was happening and why Elijah was there, sat down and watched the man begin to build the model plane.  _

  
  


_ “You’re Connor, aren’t you?” _

_ “Yeah, who’re you?” _

_ “Ask your father about this place after you wake up, Connor.” The man chuckled to himself as if he knew a funny joke Connor didn’t. Maybe he did. “I think he’ll be very happy to hear what our friend Elijah has been working on since CyberLife’s collapse.” _

_ “You know Hank?” _

_ “Know him?” The man smiled sadly, rubbing at his left bicep gently. “He was my first friend, really. You’ll have to ask him what that means, too.” _

_ “Oh, uhh, cool?” _

_ “Cool indeed.” _

  
  


_ Connor spent what felt like hours watching the man build his model plane. It was actually quite fun to watch. The way his hands moved so precisely and expertly. Like he had done it a million times before, like he knew the plane inside and out. Then Connor got a better look around the centre island. He had done it a lot. Not a million times, but there were at least fifteen other model planes on display. In a terrace, on a rock, around an artificial tree structure. That one had small shelves circling around it. Small plane after small plane being sat upon the shelves.  _

_ Elijah and the man spoke, though never once did his name get mentioned. Maybe that was on purpose. Maybe he was meant to guess, like Rumpelstiltskin. At least Cole wasn’t on the line here, though. He tried to listen in on their conversation to get a name. Connor looked around, but still kept his head at an angle that would allow sound to flow right into it. The man chuckled and called for Connor. Feeling like a child that was caught breaking the rules, his head snapped back so he could look the man in the eye. He had the look of a teacher. Thought not the strict kind that was quick to punish students for simple wrongdoings. He looked like the really laid back and chill ones.  _

  
  


_ “You know it’s rude to eavesdrop, don’t you?” _

_ “Sorry…” _

_ “Don’t be, Connor. Just be better at not getting caught!” The man winked before suddenly looking up at Elijah standing beside him. The man stood up and motioned for Connor to do so as well. The sky faded to a sunset pink. “You’ll go and tell your father I’m still around, won’t you? _

_ “I don’t even know your name.” Crossing his arms, Connor frowned at him. He was awfully cocky. Though he certainly wasn’t as bad as Caleb was growing up. Connor was convinced no one could be as bad as Caleb was growing up. “Give me a name, and I’ll tell him.” _

_ “My name is Jeffrey Fowler.” _

  
  


_ The sky erupted in an almost torrential downpour, thunder cracking through the air and lighting streaking across the sky. Connor would have preferred the sunset pink sky. He tried to thank the man for telling him his name-- _

  
  


\---

  
  


_ November 6th 2089 11:00 AM _

  
  


Connor woke up to Hank gently shaking him. Though Connor bolted upright like he had been electrocuted. His eyes scanned the area around him in a slight post-dream daze, not entirely understanding why it didn’t look or sound like there was a monsoon. Instead of actually saying anything, he just pointed at the window and made an odd noise in his throat. Which then turned into a very disgruntled sound as he flopped back down onto his bed and cursed softly.

“Woah, hey, Connor, relax. What happened--”

“Who’s Jeffrey Fowler?”

  
  


Hank’s eyes went wide as he opened and closed his mouth a few times. Then it stayed closed as he put a hand over his eyes and leaned forward just a bit, a strained sound coming out of him. Hank...was crying. He apologised, tried to wipe away his tears enough to look at Connor. Though they just kept coming. He had no control over his tears, nor the distressed sound that made its way out of him. Connor gently put a hand on his father’s arm to try and convey he didn’t mind. Jeffrey Fowler said that Hank was his first friend, which meant that he was probably someone important to Hank. 

  
  


“He was my first friend.” Hank successfully wiped his tears away with slightly shaking hands. “Is he still alive?”

“I...think so?”

  
  
  
  



	23. Dizzy, Dizzy, Dizzy, Dizzy

_ November 6th 2089 11:01 AM _

  
  


To the best of his ability, Connor tried to explain everything that happened in the dream. There wasn’t much that they could work with. Just the fact that Elijah seemed to really be there and aware of something going haywire in the programming, and this Fowler guy being self-aware as well. Though Connor himself wasn’t. He had just accepted everything that was going on because...well, because he wasn’t aware of what was going on. It was a dream. Which was odd to say the least. Hank’s reaction to the man, Elijah knowing what was going on. Why was he there? It wasn’t like they were interfaced. Oh shit, could androids interface like that now? That was both really cool and kind of terrifying. Connor tried his best to push the terrifying uses out of his mind, and focus on the garden and the man. The Zen Garden and Jeffrey Fowler. 

Apparently he was an AI replica of Chloe’s dead professor. He was initially Hank’s handler during the revolution, and became his friend with his impending deviancy. Connor asked his father why Fowler had rubbed at his arm, the first friend thing, what Elijah had been working on when CyberLife flopped. Hank explained as much as he could. Detailing how he tried to save Fowler the night of the march on the recall plant by grabbing his arm and dragging him to the exit. Explained how Fowler had put himself on the line because he cared about Hank and wanted him to have the boys as family. Though he was just as clueless as Connor was at the part with Elijah. Hank didn’t understand why Elijah was there in the garden, why he knew what was going on, nor what he was working on. But...it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a call to the android himself. 

Connor messaged Elijah, asking if he was free to talk about earlier that morning. There wasn’t a response through the program, but rather a shout from Cole downstairs saying that Elijah was at the door. With a sigh and a mental note to remind Cole to wait for an adult to get the door, Connor got up to go downstairs. He was still in his Captain America pajamas. Eh, it wasn’t like Elijah was going to care. Connor greeted him warmly upon seeing him sitting with Cole on the couch, and then shooed him off to go into his playroom for a little while. With a kiss and a promise to spend the afternoon with him, Connor smiled as Cole scampered up the stairs. Down to business then. Connor sat down on the coffee table facing Elijah. Though for a minute, Hank just stood there before sitting beside Elijah on the couch. Okay, time to talk about whatever the hell that was. 

  
  


“So’re you gonna tell me what the hell a dead professor was doing in my goddamn head?”

“There's no need for such foul language, Connor.” Elijah gave him a sly smile and shook his head fondly. “But I understand, it’s how you tend to speak and you can’t do so with Cole constantly around.”

“Are we not gonna fuckin’ talk about how Jeffrey’s alive somehow?”

“He’s not alive in the traditional sense, Hank. But he was  _ saved. _ You got out of the garden just before his code completely deteriorated. I’ve been working on it for decades with Chloe’s notes. Which included a body in her original plans.” Elijah shuffled his feet against the floor, looking down at them before he spoke up again. “Admittedly,  _ I _ missed him. Before you ask; yes, he gave me explicit permission to do this.”

“You and I aren’t alive in the traditional sense, either Elijah.” Hank sighed and patted his shoulder. “Is he...ready to come back? Into this world, I mean.”

“I think he is.” 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Connor stood up and went over to the stairs. “I’ll get myself and Cole dressed, and we can go.”

“Con, I don’t even know if he’ll  _ take _ to the body I made.”

“One way to find out, right?”

  
  


With a lopsided grin, Connor bounded up the stairs. Knowing fully well it would take longer to get Cole dressed, Connor threw on whatever he picked up first. A new generic dad shirt Hank had gotten him and some blue jeans. Oh, and some funky patterned socks. He loved his funky socks. After getting dressed he just needed to worry about wrangling his son for long enough to get him dressed. Connor went down the hall and knocked his knuckles against the door frame, Cole looked up from his Justice League figures and instantly lit up when he saw his father was dressed. In an instant he was up and in his room, saying he wanted to wear his Justice League shirt out today. Connor stood in the doorway watching over Cole. He started taking a liking to dressing himself in the last few weeks. Though he always had trouble with his shirts because he tried to stuff his arms and head into it all at once. So...he still needed a bit of help. But Connor still stayed in the doorway watching him, he wanted Cole to try to do it himself first before he stepped in to help. 

Sure enough, Cole got stuck. With a light laugh and saying he looked like a wiggler from Mario, Connor pulled the shirt over his son’s head fully. Cole practically flew down the stairs and crashed into Elijah for a hug before putting his red sneakers on. Connor managed to get a coat on him before putting his own on, and then headed out the door. Hank opened a group chat with the adults to tell them they were taking his car. There was no way he was sticking Cole in an automated car. Honestly, it didn’t take a genius to know it wasn’t a good idea. The poor kid would freeze up when one passed by him while he was on the sidewalk. Needless to say, Connor was getting crammed in the backseat with Cole. Elijah had to direct Hank to the place Fowler’s body was. Which meant that he got to ride shotgun and not have his legs practically tucked up to his chest. No, Connor wasn’t bitter. Not at all. 

He wasn’t, especially as he listened to Cole talk about how excited he was to go somewhere with his Uncle Eli. Connor could swear that he heard Elijah’s voice break as he spoke to Hank. He even stopped in the middle of his sentence to say that he was very happy to be bringing his nephew along with him, even if his voice noticeably cracked when he called Cole his nephew. Yeah that kinda thing happened. Cole just...grabbed people and decided they were family. While that was a wonderful and wholesome thing, Connor was wondering if he would do that with Fowler too once he was around. He was very obviously important to Hank, which meant they’d hang out quite a bit. Which in turn would mean that Cole would likely see quite a bit of him as the two would probably hang out. Connor...liked that idea. Hank deserved to be happy and have such a friendship again.

As they neared the building, anxiety flared in the middle of Connor’s chest. He wasn't sure why. It wasn’t like he was nervous about it, it wasn’t going to be  _ his _ body. He shrugged off the feeling and got out of the car when Hank turned the car off. Something... _ pulled _ at him instead. Cole took his hand and started to drag him along as his eyes closed. 

  
  


\---

  
  


“Connor, can I rely on you to do something for me?”

  
  


He was...in the garden? Standing in front of Fowler on the island. Connor blinked a few times before suddenly scrambling back and shouting for Fowler to let him go. His son was with him, he needed to make sure he was okay. None of this CyberLife bullshit was going to take his son away from him. He wasn’t going to lose Cole again. Fowler looked mortified and hastily apologised, saying he was nervous and wanted to talk with another sentient being before the transfer started. Shit, well, he could have just fuckin’ messaged him or something 

  
  


“Besides, Connor; CyberLife isn’t around anymore, they can’t try to take you over like they did with Hank.” Fowler wrung his hands together and then stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Just...before Elijah uploads me into my body from your code, can you tell Hank that I’m gonna kick his ass when I see him?”

“I--” Connor relaxed a little bit before giving Fowler a smirk. “I’d love to, but my son is here, he’s six. You, however, can tell him when you’ve got your own body, Teach.”

“Hah, I suppose I  _ did _ walk into that one.” He patted Connor’s shoulder before crossing his arms instead. “Alright, get a move on. I’m sorry, it’s not fair for me to drag you into the garden against your will.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Connor blinked a few times, a steady feeling of vertigo settling into his bones and making him confused as to where he was. Cole was holding his hand and dragging him along with Hank and Elijah. Huh, so his body still functioned even if he wasn’t in control of it. That was mildly terrifying. Connor continued to let Cole drag him, softly asking him if he was taking Connor where they needed to go. Cole seemed to like the responsibility, as he nodded and proudly said that he was going to take good care of his father. He smiled down at his son, who was blissfully unaware of the fact that Connor wasn’t in control of his body for a second there. Completely and entirely unaware of what had just happened as he dragged Connor wherever Elijah was taking them. Presumably to a lab of some sort. 

It was a steel door in front of them, Elijah’s eyes alight with life and excitement. He pushed the door open and gestured toward a metal table with a body laying on it. Cole seemed thrilled, and immediately let go of Connor’s hand to rush over to the body to look at it. Elijah put a hand on the top of Cole’s head, softly telling him he had to be gentle, the man was still sleeping. He wasn’t, but Connor found that he enjoyed Elijah taking on a familial role with his son. Cole could do that so easily. He could draw people together that had no business being around one another. Like Elijah and Connor. If not for the funeral, Elijah probably never would have given him the time of day. While it wasn’t the best of circumstances, Connor was grateful for it to have happened. He met a very close friend that day. 

Hank stared down at the body on the table with something forlorn in his eyes. Right, they said they were each other’s first friends. This had to be surreal for him, not not disorienting. Considering how Connor had met Fowler, he was willing to bet that he and Hank met the same way. Something about codes and getting dragged into the garden. He would have asked Hank for more information, but Elijah sat Connor down in a folding chair, setting up a wire to the port in the back of his neck. It felt...weird. Electricity was running up the cable and down his spine. Or what would have been his spine once upon a time. Elijah began to type away at a computer, telling Connor to relax. Apparently it was going to be a minute. That anxiety swelled in his chest again. It wasn’t his.  _ It was Fowler’s. _ Connor tried to reach out to him and tell him it was alright, Elijah wasn’t going to let anything happen to either of them. It must have worked. The anxiety faded a little bit. 

After around ten minutes, Elijah stopped typing and told Hank to stand by close to the table. Then he pressed a button, and the electricity got sucked out of Connor’s spine. It felt just as weird as before, though it was almost cold as it left him. Or did Connor feel cold? It was difficult to pin down in such a short amount of time of experiencing it. But he watched the cable light up, the light travelling up the cable like a progress bar. The whole thing was bright blue for five whole minutes before it started to slide away from Connor, leaving a dark cable behind. Then nothing. The light was gone, and Fowler’s LED was blue as he opened his eyes. He squinted a bit before asking Hank to help him sit up. He had never been in a body before, he was an AI. It was going to take some getting used to. Hank hugged his friend tightly, grabbing handfuls of his light blue dress shirt and shakily saying he missed him. As Hank pulled away, Fowler smiled and nodded at Connor.

  
  


“Hey son,” Fowler greeted Elijah first, extending his arms out for a hug. Which Elijah gratefully accepted. “I’m glad to be able to finally see you.”

“He’s your kid?” Hank crossed his arms and laughed. “Cole said Elijah’s his uncle in the car. It could almost make us brothers, if you think about it.”

“How?”

“Connor is Cole’s father, Cole called Elijah his uncle. Connor’s  _ my  _ kid, and Elijah’s  _ yours-- _ ”

“Wouldn’t that just make the boys brothers?” Fowler snickered when Hank looked like he would pop a blood vessel if he were human. “Listen to me Hank; your logic is extremely flawed here.”

“I’ll tell ya what’s fuc--”

“Wh-- Okay, Dad!” Connor’s hands went to cover Cole’s ears quickly. “Little ears! There’s little ears in the room! Don’t swear around my son, please!”

  
  


Hank’s LED flickered to red for a split second, remorse written all over his face. Fowler laughed loudly, and smacked Hank on the shoulder. With a reaction like that? Connor knew he was a good man. Even if he didn’t know it already, considering he met him and Hank said they were friends. He took his hands away from Cole’s ears, telling him not to repeat Grandpa Hank’s bad words. Which caused Fowler to laugh again and start talking to Elijah and Hank. Though not before he smiled at Connor, and thanked him for accidentally activating the garden’s program enough to access his files. 

Within the half hour, they were going back to the house. This time Elijah would know Connor’s pain, his legs would be folded up to his chest like he was a goddamn lawn chair. Not as bad because he was shorter than Connor. But he would still know! Connor could at least extend his knees toward the armrest a little bit. But Elijah was fuckin’ stuck. Hah, sucker. There was no better way to annoy a sibling than to point out something they didn’t want you to. So of course Connor had to point out the  _ hilarious _ scene beside him that was Elijah looking like an angry cat.

  
  


“Eli, how we feelin’ about becoming a lawn chair?”

“I’m starting to understand why your brothers want to strangle you all the time.”

Unfortunately, Elijah and Fowler couldn’t stay. Elijah said something about getting Fowler better acclimated to the current time and his new body before giving everyone hugs. Cole even reached into the automated car to give Fowler a hug, which he seemed just delighted by. He didn’t know. He had no fucking idea how  _ big _ that was. As soon as the car pulled out of the driveway, Connor scooped Cole up and swung him around. He shrieked excitedly as Connor spun around, completely ignoring Hank’s warnings that androids could, in fact, get motion sickness. He wasn’t gonna do it forever, it was fine. As he set Cole back down on the ground, Connor kissed his forehead and said he was very,  _ very _ proud of him for even going near the automated car. 

  
  


“You did that just because you wanted to hug Grandpa Hank’s friend, didn’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“Hey, don’t be like that!” Connor ruffled his son’s hair and followed a still in awe Hank through the door. “I’m sure Grandpa Jeff loved it.”

“So we’re doing that?” Hank locked the door and hung his coat up by the door. “We’re giving him the rank of Grandpa?”

“You said it yourself, Dad,” Connor helped Cole out of his coat and snow covered shoes before taking off his own. “You guys are more or less brothers.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up revisitng this chapter because im not entirely happy with it. im so tired that it feels like my eyes re on fire, so it's probably not a great idea to have written it and posted it without even reading through it before posting


	24. On My Mind, Can't Rewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of Dizzy!!! I'm gonna be writing some one-shots, ofc. I wanna write Caleb and Gavin being parents. Some stuff with Connor and Cole as he gets older. Probably some stuff with Hank and Fowler tbh

_ November 11th 2089 11:19 AM _

  
  


Honestly, the family had taken the news from Chloe’s trial rather well. Caleb seemed relieved that Chloe was getting the help she needed, smiling as Connor told them what happened. Niles was content with the fact that she wouldn’t be getting anywhere near them for nearly fifty years. Even if he muttered under his breath that he would have gone the rest of eternity without seeing her and it would have still been too soon. Gavin somewhat scowled, saying that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her for the rest of their lives. Connor didn’t blame him. Elijah took the information the worst; he had curled up in the recliner and only let Cole talk to him for the rest of the discussion. He only moved when Cole dragged him upstairs to play with him. Hank and Fowler seemed rather disappointed, more than anything else at least. Sure, Hank never liked her and was afraid of her, but he seemed more disappointed in how she handled things. Fowler didn’t want to talk about his connection to her. 

But today wasn’t for that. Today was for waiting for Jackie to stop by with her husband and daughter, she was apparently able to bake a cake with thirium in it. Which, as Connor had quickly discovered with Cole, a hard thing to do. All they needed to do was set up for their little get together and wait for guests. Hank and Gavin put up decorations around the house in a rush. Gavin was half shouting about a competition or...something. Caleb and Fowler were chatting on the couch, discussing things about the current state of the world. Niles was...out. He was meeting with a few people apparently. At least that was what he had told Connor with a sly wink as he walked out the door. Connor could only hope that he was running into town to go grab the Millers, Niles said he was very good friends with Chris after the twins had died. Which Gavin confirmed more often than not. Though sometimes he did tease him, saying that it was like he half-adopted another brother. Well, Chris was considered Cole’s uncle, and Connor was considered Damian’s. It wasn’t like he wasn’t already somewhat a part of the family. 

Pretty soon, the house was decorated and a knock sounded against the door. Practically tripping over himself, Gavin rushed to get the door. It was...quite the sight to see. But then again it had been quite some time since they had a  _ proper _ birthday party for anyone in their family. Connor found himself laughing as he watched his brother open the door and loudly announce that Jackie was there with her family. Oh right, he had to go grab Cole! Not without giving Jackie a hug and kiss on the cheek in greeting first, of course, she had become a close family friend. Connor jogged up the stairs, only to find a mess of toys leading into his room. Not Cole’s. But his? He crept towards his open doorway, staying out of sight just in case he heard something absolutely adorable. He could hear Cole explaining the Justice League to Elijah, who was asking legitimate questions and sounded interested in what Cole had to say. Yeah, he was his uncle alright. Nothing could change that now. While he hated to break up the duo, Connor knocked on the door frame softly and stood while leaning against the door frame. Elijah looked away with a nervous smile, apologising for his behaviour. But Cole did no such thing. He bounced up and said he was showing Elijah his father’s books and then they brought in the Justice League because they were already in there. 

Sounded legit. Connor scooped Cole up, saying Jackie had just gotten to the house and she brought Charlie with her. Which made the little boy wiggle in his father’s grip until he was put back down so he could run down the stairs. While he hadn’t known her for very long, it was obvious that he thought of her as a very good friend. He even helped bring her out of her shell a little more. That was something all of the parents were very happy to see. Something that Connor noticed Elijah absolutely loved as well. He couldn’t help but watch his friend as they went back downstairs, thinking about why he had even had the thought to start the Developmental Milestones android series. Something in Connor told him Elijah wanted to be a father. Wanted to be able to experience what others did. Maybe so he could understand, maybe so he could understand what Connor had felt, maybe because he just... _ wanted. _ Either way, Connor was glad he had made the line. Though it was a bit odd that he had planned on having Gavin and Caleb do the beta testing for the DM100. Which, according to Elijah a few nights ago when he and Connor went out for drinks, was entirely done and just waiting for her fathers to come pick her up and turn her on. 

Some part of him wanted her to share a birthday with Niles. Elijah said he kept her around himself at all times, due to being such an experiment. Which would probably explain the gigantic black bag that was tucked away in Cole’s room. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about it though. Especially as Niles loudly announced he was home and he brought family. Oh, it absolutely was the Millers. With a glance exchanged between himself and Elijah, he jumped on the banister. Despite Elijah saying he shouldn’t do anything. The way his brows furrowed and his quivering lips moved was something entirely different. His face almost dared Connor to slide down it. Oh he was absolutely gonna slide down the fuckin’ banister. Connor slid down the banister, shouting as he fell off the end of it. Fuck, it was worth it. A handful of laughter came from above him as he picked himself up. Minor abrasions on his hands from where he tried to catch himself, but his self-diagnostic hadn’t picked up anything else. Standing in front of him were three men. Two of which Connor never thought he’d see again. Chris hugged him without a second thought, and patted at his face as he pulled away. 

  
  


“As I live and breathe…” Chris looked from Connor to Niles, and then to Caleb. Though when Cole ran by and crashed into Damian, Chris’ eyes went wide as the goddamn moon. “Cole! Oh my god, look at you!”

“Uncle Chris?” Cole squinted between him and Damian. “You’re old now!”

  
  


Out of the mouths of babes. The whole room erupted with laughter as Cole proceeded to drag Chris over to Charlie and introduce them to each other. He still recognised Chris, so that was bound to happen eventually. Connor crossed his arms and moved to stand beside Damian to watch his son. He shook his head and chuckled, making some comment about kids and how they just didn’t have a filter yet. Damien...didn’t say anything. He just looked at Connor as if he had hung the stars in the sky before rushing to give him a hug. Right...Connor hadn’t seen him since he was six, died when he was seven. The kid was in his mid fifties now, and his son was getting around the age that people typically started to have kids. CJ was around the age Chris was when Connor first met him. God, how fucked up was that?

Before anyone could start crying, because Connor knew he couldn’t trust himself not to at some point, Jackie called everyone into the dining area so they could cut the cake and get to fun party festivities. Niles insisted he cut the cake. He was oddly adamant about it, but Jackie only held up a hand and told him she would be assisting in the cutting of the cake. Assisting? Charlie and Cole scampered up to the table, kneeling on chairs and saying they were ready. Ah yes, Connor understood that all too well. When Cole was really little, Connor guided his son’s hand going to cut the cake. It was more that Connor held the knife around Cole’s hand and he cut the cake. But Cole felt like he was doing something important, so he never said anything. It looked like Jackie was going to do the same thing with the both of them. Which could prove potentially harmful if someone didn’t watch the other kid-- Oh. Niles held one of the knives and went over to Cole. That made sense. 

It was a good thing thirium was non-toxic and safe for human consumption. Especially considering it was only added into the cake to make it easier for their biocomponents to break down. Which meant that the human guests could eat it, even if Chris looked at it funny and said it smelled weird. CJ, without missing a goddamn beat, told him he smelled funny. Which made the kids laugh in the very least. It was...nice. Connor could be a part of Damian’s life again, and be a part of CJ’s. Who very proudly told his father and grandfather about his nickname from the man who was his namesake. It honestly reminded Connor of Cole when he was proud of himself. So CJ was a smug little shirt from time to time, that would be very useful and good to know. Especially considering the fact that everyone started chatting with one another as they ate their cake slices. Connor opted to sit on the couch with the Millers and talk to them there. 

  
  


“So, Damian, what did you end up doin’ for work?”

“Oh, uhh, I’m a professor up at Michigan State.” He had no problem eating the thirium cake, unlike his father who squinted at it. “I heard about the case. How are you guys holding up?”

“We could be better,” Connor looked over to Gavin who was sitting with Caleb in his lap, sharing a plate and eating cake together. “Gavin still doesn’t want anything to do with her. I don’t blame ‘im.”

“What’re you gonna do Uncle Con?” Damian smiled softly as he said Connor’s name. “You goin’ back to the DPD?”

“That’s the plan, kiddo. My dad’s the captain now, and I used to be a Lieutenant. Chances are that Gav, Caleb, and I will be welcomed back.”

“Wait, wait, hold on.” CJ set his plate down in his lap and held his hands out in a manner that suggested he was confused. “You’re telling us that  _ that’s _ why his last name is Anderson? Because of you and your brothers?”

“Yeah, Hank’s our dad. All we need is papers to make it official.” Connor snorted softly and shook his head. “Still don’t think they do adult adoptions in the US though. I think Niles would have mentioned that when he was gettin’ Cole an’ I caught up on the world.”

“Oh no, that’s a thing.” Chris finally ate some of his cake. Though he accidentally made Connor choke with the surprising remark. After his coughing fit, Chris apologised. “Leo did that right after you died, Con. He rushed to get it done so Hank could adopt your brothers and Gavin, and so he could adopt his brother as his own.”

  
  


Well goddamn! They’d have to make a day of it some time soon. Hell, Fowler could adopt Elijah too. They’d just...be a family. A big and weird one. But they’d really, truly, be a family. Not that they weren’t a real family now. But there was  _ something _ about having it written down. Something about an official document. Fuck, Connor kept Cole’s papers in the safe. It was safely tucked away in the bin under his bed, where some other...specific...things were. Thought those would be talked about later. When Cole was older and could handle the information better. Death certificates were hard to look at. Especially those of a person’s family, not to mention their own. But those would come when Cole was old enough to understand what happened. Today was to celebrate another life, another year gone by with little problems on the way. 

So Connor sat with the Miller and talked with them. He and Chris talked like they picked up a conversation from the other day, and not decades ago. Connor learned more about Damian and CJ, about their lives and how they were doing. Apparently Damian had a sister who was born the year Connor was undercover! Her name was Stephanie, but Damian called her Steph more often than not. Connor squinted at Chris and accused him of using different Robins as his kids' names. To which the man shrugged,  _ he fucking shrugged, _ and went back to eating his cake. Chris was just as bad as Caleb, then! It was no wonder the two of them always got along so well. Two absolute DC menaces. Forget Spider-Man, Chris was a menace to society. 

Though, as he looked around the house and the people in it, Connor realised he wouldn’t have any of them any other way. Hank had his best friend back, Caleb and Gavin could be parents, Niles was back in Detroit with a dog named after their father, Elijah was finally away from Chloe and had his own  _ proper _ parental figure. And Connor? Connor had his son back. Cole was happily running around with Charlie, playing superheroes and having the time of their lives. But most importantly; Cole was  _ alive. _ He was alive and he was  _ thriving. _ Once Connor got him in to talk to someone about what he had been through, and got him enrolled in school again, then things would be perfect. Cole could continue to grow and change as a child did, he could get transferred into the DM400. Or would it be a version of the SA100? Or maybe Elijah would just mash the letters together to create the SADM? DMSA? SDAM? DSMA? There were a lot of ways those letters could be arranged. Either way, Cole would be inside. He got a chance to grow and change just like any other human child he would have known. 

As Connor watched Cole run around the house, pulling Charlie and Elijah along with him, Connor realised he was well on his way to fulfilling the promise. Cole had already learned so much in the few months he had been woken back up. He was growing and changing so fast, it was like it was just yesterday that Connor had brought him home again. That he set his son down in the middle of his bed for a second time. Though this time he had his father, who was chatting animatedly with his old friend. He had his twin, who was laughing in his husband’s lap as he tried to blindly feed him cake. His brother-in-law, who was trying his hardest not to laugh while being fed cake. His baby brother, who was on the verge of tears because he hadn’t expected such good things for the day. His honourary brother, who was being dragged along by two kids as they had their fun. This time; Connor had his family there with him. For anything and everything. He’d get to watch his family grow and develop this time around. 

Connor liked to think that maybe his father would be proud. That he wouldn’t mind if he changed the promise again. This time to include all of his brothers. Whether they were biological, through marriage, or just because his son decided he was family. To include his father who would likely adopt them all in due time. There was no doubt in his mind that Hank would jump at the idea. To include his old friends. Chris sitting on the couch with his son and Connor, Elijah being dragged into the kids’ game. Yeah. His father would probably be proud of him for it all. He wouldn’t mind if it was changed a bit.

Connor would keep his promise. 

  
  
  



End file.
